Tranquility Rising
by bellashade
Summary: King Tranquility, first king of the moon kingdom, is alive once more. Harry Potter has ascended, will he have the strength to change the wizarding world and show them the truth of the past HPSM crossover - only mentions of SM at the moment
1. History in the making

**Diclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the charactors asociated with the Anime or Manga, Nor do i own anything asociated with Harry Potter. Except for King Tranquility he's mine.**  
**Prolouge - version 4 added some bits removed a few sentances**

The light shone peacefully down on the large courtyard, people dressed in ballgowns danced to the music of a small group of musicians, many would have expected there to be more musicians at a gathering this large but listening to them play was magical, each note carried perfectly on the air. Crystal balls floated above the dancers casting light down. To the right of the dance floor were two thrones, one of which was empty and in the other sat a silver haired woman with a small child in her lap, both wore silver gowns with their hair up in buns with a long streamer of hair coming from each bun. She was Queen Serenity the fifth while the girl in her lap was Tiera her daughter and next inline for the thrown and the title of Serenity.

On the left side of the dance floor was the entrance back into the castle and above the doorway was a large balcony where a man stood leaning on the baulstrade he was dressed in the same formal wear as the rest of the people below but instead of looking happy his face held a somber look.  
"Are you alright my King?" a female voice asked and the man turned to see a woman in a sailor fuku with a dark blue skirt, and bow, her hair was long and very dark but shined with a hint of red, in her hand she carried a key shaped staff.  
"Pluto, time is changing it is almost time for me to vanish completly"  
"My king?" The senshi gasped in horror "I haven't seen anything in the Timegates that would indicate you leaving."  
"Dear Pluto i made those gates i can control what they show, i simply asked them to not let you know, i know how this will affect you my dear"  
"Why? why vanish completly?" she asked "My time has ended, My grandaughter will rule well, but she is not ruling if i am there to sit and look over her shoulder all the time."  
"But my King she doesn't even know you are her Great grandfather, I alone know who you are King Tranquility"  
"Tranquility" the Man repeated before taking a sip of his drink "My title but not my name, I haven't used my name in so long perhaps to long. I never thought i would live this long. When i was a child i would dream of exploring the universe meeting new races finding things never seen before, using my gifts to help others and in the end i created an empire"  
"An Empire which will last thousands of years" Pluto said with a slight smile.  
"Yes but in creating this i lost myself along the way, i ended up collaring myself i have no freedom here chained to one planet. Do not misunderstand me Pluto i love the Silver Empire but i have grown weary of acting as an advisor going to meeting and balls i want to go exploring again. Release the chains and let me go." Tranquility told her his green eyes dancing with tempered fire and his long black hair moving in a non existant breeze.  
"Where will you go?" Pluto asked quietly.  
"The Vashti have offered me a place teaching at a new school for magic it's just opened up i want to be a part of it teach the next generation."  
"The Vashti? I wasn't aware you were on good terms with them"  
"The Vashti live a very long time and some are still my friends from when we began the alliance, it will do me good i think to teach for a while"  
"My king, if you leave i don't think i can carry on as Sailor Pluto, you've been the constant in my life since i was a child i don't know what i would do if you were gone, i would follow you anywhere."  
"Pluto, no, Elisa listen to me You are Sailor Pluto guardian of Time, Princess of Pluto, you cannot turn your back on that. I did not raise you to turn your back on your duty. You are an adult now you do not need my protection and guidence. I love you as if you really were my blood daughter but the truth is that you not. I will always hold you in my heart as my daughter but biologically you are the Daughter of the king and Queen of Pluto you have a duty to the people of Pluto to rule them well and wisely. You are also the chosen of pluto, you guard the flows of time and the outer reaches of this solar system you must not forget that. You cannot shelter under my wings forever it is time for you to step forward and spread your own wings to glide the currants of your own destiney."  
"Father" Elisa, Sailor Pluto broke all formal duty as she broke down devestated that the man who had raised her after her parents died would also be leaving. Strangly this strengthened the kings resolve to leave seeing how much she truely depended on him for support. Hugging her tightly he spoke again.  
"Elisa i will never truely leave you even if i'm not physically here as long as i'm in you heart i will never be gone."  
"Why now?" she sobbed out brokenly  
"Because now is when the Vashti offered me the option, and you my dear are ready to step into your role fully as Pluto, i know you don't think you are but trust me when i tell you , you are ready. My great grand daughter is also ready to walk on her own and i trust she will guide Lunaria into a bright future."

Millenia after the conversation on the balcony the Royal could be found on Earth lying on his back underneath a large weeping willow his hand folded behind his head as he took a nap around him "Salazar! Salazar! Of for goodness sakes why can't that boy stay were he's visible"  
Salazar, as he was now known frowned slightly and opened his eyes this trip to Earth was supposed to be relaxing so why did he have the misfortune to live next door to an annoying female child.  
"Oh i give up point me salazar" Salazar almost laughed when the owner of the voice came through the hanging branches and Salazar eyes slid closed pretending he was asleep "Oh open your eyes Salazar i know you well enough that that act won't fool me."  
"Why do you insist on bothering me at the perfect nap times."  
"Salazar you think every part of the day is good for naps, now please sit up and talk to me." Grudgingly Salazar did sit up and he looked at the girl across from him.  
She was Fourteen Summers old with long brown hair woven into a tight braid, she wore loose blue trousers and a white top. upon her feet were sturdy boots made for heavy use. The only adornment she was was on her forearm which was a leather wand holster. "Alright i'm listening what crazy scheme are you dreaming up this time?"  
"Father is looking into marriage prospects" She began "Ah" Salazar groaned "not this again, come on Row you know he's going to keep at you until you agree to at least meet these men"  
"No way, Salz they want me to be a housewife or a pureborn lady"  
Salazar paused for a moment before replying "Rowena you are a pureborn lady."  
"You know what i meant, It's not fair men can go off and adventure but women have to be Ladies, I'm a witch and proud of it"  
"So is your mother but you don't see her racing off"  
"Mother was born to non-magicals and raised that way. She didn't get her wand till she married father, i don't see why i can't act like other Witches Why i have to be a 'lady'" the last word was said with some disgust.  
"If you keep on like that people might get the wrong impression and think you don't like non-magicals"  
"I like then fair enough but i don't like what they do to newborns or what there ideas are doing to the magic population"  
"There scared of us, it's easy to fear something we don't understand, just look at the relationship between us and luna"  
"Thats differant they want to conquor us, we just want to be left alone." Rowena remained mystified as to the reason Salazar burst out laughing at the comment. "And theres not much we can do about the lunarians there so far away but maybe we could do something about the newborns"  
"Like?"  
"A central school. We get to the wizards and witches born to non magical children early, teach them to be magical not mundane."  
"Two people can't run a school and how are we going to find the students?"  
"We are genius's thats how surely together we can create spell to find them, Maybe by locating their first bit of accidental magic, and we'll find more people to help us surely we can't be the only people to want to do something like this."  
"First things first Row, we need to find if it's feesible, we need a place for the school, the spell to find them and we need a way transport the students. Also we need to convince your Father to stop with the matchmaking and let us go on an adventure to find the place for the school.  
Rowena's face fell at the last one and she groaned realising that would be the hardest task.

Many years later Salazar was once again laying under a tree taking a nap around him were children between the ages of eleven and seventeen who he was supposed to be keeping an eye on. "Salazar!" An exasperated voice sighed the Ex-royal cracked on eye open and looked up at the brown haired woman who stood near him, her hand on her hips looking very annoyed "You're supposed to be watching over the students not taking a nap!"  
"Naps are a necessary part of life" the Green eyed man said smugly "I can't get through the day without one"  
"That's because you're lazy" The woman replied sitting down beside him her eyes scanning over the students.  
"I am not Lazy i just like to have my quiet time, and the only time i get that is when i'm watching over the students"  
"Laaazyy" The woman sing-songed to which the former king pouted.  
"What brings you out here and in tunic and trou instead of thouse full dresses you like so much" Salazar asked refereing to the fact that the women was dressed in black trousers and a purple tunic.  
"Godric isn't here so i can dress how i want" The women retorted and Salazar laughed "That wizard needs to grow up, he's living in a fairytale"  
"Well we do live in a castle" Salazar said with a chuckle  
"Yes but he's acting like a muggle lord expecting women to dress a certain way, act a certain way, those people are so backwards" The witch complained and Salazar laughed "Helga is just as bad you know, she's always going on about being a Proper lady, I am a Lady i just prefere not to trap myself in layers of cloth I thought i'd left all that behind with my Mother."  
"I know i've heard her go on at you and even some of the students, and Godric keeps going on about me getting a wife so i can carry on my family line. If i took a wife he'd probably sneak into our rooms on the wedding night to try to tell me how to Love her" That made the witch laugh then wrinkle her nose at the imagery "We just have to ignore them Rowena, sooner or later they'll come to their senses"  
"I swear they were probably dropped on their heads as children, what possessed us to get them to act as our partners to build the school"  
"Because they are strong magically and come from good backgrounds with a talent for teaching."  
"Maybe we should drop hints about them building their own school"  
"No, Hogwarts is just going to have to be big enough for all of us"  
"Professor Slytherin professor Ravenclaw" a student shouted running at full pelt towards them "Queen Beryl sent an attack on the Moon kingdom"  
"What?" Salazar shouted rising to his feet looking far more awake then he did previously "The news has just arrived" The boy said stopping infront of the two adults "Queen serenity is dead, the moon kingdom had fallen none of the senshi survived the other planets are inhospitable and everyones dead, and Queen Beryl has been sealed!"  
Salazar stood his face filled with shock.  
"They are gone" he whispered "Professor?" the student asked at the same time Rowena called his name "The people of Earth will be happy" He spat out harshly.  
"Salazar? what on Earth has gotten into you, the lunarians aren't liked here of course we'll be glad their gone their monachy was always trying to take over here"  
"So you would condone a whole race being wiped out of existance? More than one race the other planets are inhospitable that means the martians, the mercurians, the venusian are all gone." Salazar snapped.  
"What's done is done and cannot be undone isn't that what you said?"  
"It should never have been done in the first place, the Lunarians royals never wanted to rule Earth. There was only one Lunarian Royal King Tranquility the Third that wanted to rule Earth the rest just wanted an alliance for us to live in peace"  
"How? How do you know this Salazar?" The witch asked warily.  
"Rowena i i'm sorry i should have told you and now my homeland is gone, my people are dead" tears trickled down Salazars face.  
"You're lunarian" Rowena breathed in shock "Are you really sir?" the students who had gathered around them asked and Salazar nodded "Yes i am Lunarian, born on the moon, I came to Earth because i wanted to do something with my life and couldn't on Luna."  
"Why?" a curious student asked "I was the son of a lord, i was expected to just take over as an advisor to the queen live a quiet life, a boring life, i didn't want it i wanted adventure. I was 15 when i left, when i was a child i studied magic and found i had quiet a gift for it so i learnt as much as i could and when i found out i was part of a very small number of Lunarians who could use Earth magic i decided that Earth was where i would go to find adventure" Salazar said spinning his tale "so i came and found Terran mages to study under until i became a master my self and during that time i became friends with Rowena who convinced me to help build this school"  
"Godric and Helga will not accept this" Rowena said saddly "they follow the belief that all lunarians are evil."  
"Professor Slytherin isn't Evil" One of the students argued "I know dear but Godric is set in his belief that all Lunarians are evil and Helga will follow his lead on this matter."  
"we'll keep it secret we won't tell anyone, right?" the student who spoke turned to look at the others who nodded "We all like you professor no offense meant professor Ravenclaw but Professor Griffindor and Professor Hufflepuff can be a bit stuck up, they won't accept anything that's outside their own beliefs" The two adult exchanged looks and sighed.  
"Will you be alright professor?" a female student asked quietly.  
"I will be the Lunarians will live on through me and my decendants the blood will slowly dilute but it will always be there in some way Luna will survive" He said resolutly and with that he stood and headed back inside the castle leaving the students and professor to wonder if he really was going to be alright.

For the next few weeks he worked like a man possessed anywhere he went he was seen either with his nose buried in a book or he was writing in a book he wasn't even taking his normal naps which had everybody worried, even Godric and Helga, on top of that he vanished for days with no one knowing where he went off to.

During that summer when the students had gone home and the professors all went to visit their families Salazar remained at the castle alone and on the night of the full moon he shed his Terran persona and became King Tranquility once again the mark on his forehead, a silver cresant moon inside a golden star, shining brightly to the world. His clothes were silver and in the form of loose trousers and a tight shirt, with mid calf length white boots he had his hands cupped infront of him and resting on his palms was a crystal shining iridescently. "Time to go to work Sovereign, this castle and grounds must be protected"

With that said Tranquilitys power flared and he worked his magic through sovereign making the wards stronger making the castle itself stronger and infusing it with magical power bringing it to life, slowly a beautiful kitten came into existance her fur was sleek and shiny and she had green eyes that seemed to have an internal fire then she glowed and grew into a human form of a young child, her hair was exactly like her fur had been, a dark black sleek and shiny and she was wearing a green dress.

"Hello father" the young girl said as she curtsied  
"Hello daughter" Salazar greeted letting his power melt back behind his shields.  
"What are my orders King tranquility" she asked seriously  
"You are to protect the students and the knowledge kept in this castle"  
"I will my king" The girl said bowing  
"Your form will age until you are an adult and then stop, your cat form has the ability to change but your human form does not, also you do not have to stay in solid form, those forms will always be accessable to you. My last order is for you to pick a name"  
"A Name?"  
"Yes, a name" Salazar nodded and the girl frowned in concentration thinking deeply.  
"Selena, Selena Lunaris Tranquillium" She finally answered and Salazar nodded

For the next few years Selena and Salazar worked together to find and protect any knowledge of the Silver millenium he had even gone back up to the Moon and collected anything he could find which was actually a very large amount since many of the vaults were hidden deep underground. Some things were hidden on the Moon but most were brought back to Hogwarts and Selena took control of keeping them hidden. Hogwarts became a place of secrets, secrets only she and Salazar knew.

Unfortuantly it all came to a head when Godric found Salazar using Moon magic something he would recognise anywhere, Godric accused Salazar of being an evil soul stealing Lunarian wanting to corrupt the terrans students. Salazar denied the claims but pressure from Godric had everyone rallying around and then the governing body of England got involved and they called for the death of the last Lunarian.

The students tried to call for an appeal against the order but they were ignored and Salazar was imprisoned in a high tower for three full days, during those days he talked to Selena and worked a spell with Sovereign which would activate upon his death, On the fourth day Salazar was dragged out into the courtyard and beheaded as he died the spell activated and deep in the heart of Hogwarts a green crystal began to pulse like the beating of a heart, at first the pulse was fast but it soon slowed to a beat every three minutes.

Sat in the corner of the crystal heart room curled into a ball was a young woman who was crying for the loss of her father and in another part of the castle a witch grieved for her dead friend, in fact all across the castle people grieved for the loss of a good wizard. But sadly the victors write the history books and so the legend that Salazar Slytherin was evil was born.

The Spell that Salazar cast had three parts the first would create a power crystal which would keep Selena alive and with power the crystal was linked with his soul so that the crystal would pulse as long as his soul still existed, the second part of the spell would keep his soul, memories and power safe until he could be reborn, and the third part would transform the memories of the Lunarians and the Silver millenium into stories and myths, the magical people would remember but it was something they wanted to forget and with the 'last' Lunarian gone they would quiet happily forget on their own.

Meanwhile at the Gate of time and space Sailor Pluto was watching the gates in confusion as the people of Earth forgot about the silver millenium and the magic they all used to know about and nothing she tried would tell her why, or how.

TBC Read and Review pretty please with cherrys and sugar on top.

Authors note - Wow, you know i hadn't actually checked on the stats for this story in a long time - i have been working on it as you can see from this chapter with all the changes made but i hadn't realised how many people had it on their watch list, favourites or C2's.  
Then with getting the reviews over the past few days has definatly kicked my behind into actually posting the chapters that i've edited. So to all who've reviewed, favourite'ed, C2'd Thank You.


	2. Awakening of a king

Discalimer: don't own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon except king Tranquility  
**Chaper One. - **edited version 3

It's said that a young childs mind is one of the most uncomplicated things to understand, they only really want for three things love from family, a warm place to rest and food everything else can be pushed aside as long as they have those three, for this one child however that wasn't true for hidden inside his mind was the memories and power of the galaxy's true king. The king that pulled the Galaxy together under one banner, King Tranquility.

This child was hated by his caretakers, he was treated as a slave, by the time he was five years old he could cook a meal on his own and had a mulititude of scars covering his small malnourished body. On a full moon night when this child was six years old he was sat shivering on the ground outside having been locked out of the house for not finishing the garden chores in time.

When the full moon light hit him something in him clicked it was as if the moon knew he needed his past to survive the presant and with the light his memories unlocked. He remembered being a child and growing up in the slums of a run down planet with family that loved him, remembered using his power for the first time and talking to the planet, he remembered the planet dying and the mass exodus, he remembered his family being seperated and being on differant ships both going in differant directions and him knowing he would never see his brothers and sisters again.

He remembered arriving on the new planet and being placed with a new family, remebered talking for hours with the new planet, he remembered practicing his gifts and him being caught using them and being taken to the high mage of the magic order and being taught how to properly wield his magic.

Unfortunatly the mage order could only take him so far before his magic started to become differant to theirs what the mages said could not be done the child felt he could do, what the mages said was difficult he did with ease but the young child kept that secret and only the planet itself knew. The child who was by now a young adult trained on his own stepping further than any other on his planet. When the mage was twenty seven years old he was asked along with several others to take a ship and make contact with the other colonys but fate stepped in before they got to the planet and the ship strayed into an asteriod belt, only three life pods survived the destruction of the ship one containing the mage the other two containing civillians, two of the pods had thrusters and made their way to crash land on the nearest inhabited planet but the third pod, the pod with the mage drifted for many years it's thrusters malfunctioning while the mage slept in an enchanted sleep waiting to be rescued. until one day it came to rest on a Planet that was ruled by evil magic users they controlled the planet itself and the man woke to hear the screams of the planet, it took a decade but finally he liberated the planet with the help of a large group of rebels.

What he didn't realise until years later was that everytime he linked with a planet to talk to it he made a permanent connection which would eventually make him immortal, even if he died the Planet he resided on would protect his soul until he was reborn. For centuries he travelled the known galaxy and made many friends and allies until a threat came from outside the known galaxy and the planets rallied under his banner, it took centuries of fighting before the invaders were defeated and in that time the mage became the commander of the combined armys and after the war the alliance demanded that the mage stay as their leader which is how he became King of an Empire.

He ruled wisely and always listened to the planets themselves as well as the people living on them. For centuries he ruled and eventually he took a wife and she became his queen and the mother of his children, his first born,a daughter, was named as his sucessor and slowly he stepped down as king allowing his daughter to take over and once she ascended to the throne she took on the title of Queen Serenity as did all the female queen to follow while the Kings took the name Tranquility although only those of the True Kings blood took on those name the king/queen marrying into the family kept their own name.

He remembered. Remebered his rulership, remebered leaving his kingdom in the hands of his great-great-great grandaughter, and traveling to various planets before settling on Earth to create a magic school and eventually he remembered his death and and what caused it. The six year old child hugged his knees tightly as the memories crashed down on him and slowly the settled He was No longer just Harry Potter, child wizard he was Trance Tranquillium who was crowned King Tranquillity ruler of the known universe.  
The look in the childs eyes became more determined and wiser as he reached out and the planet sung in welcome as it recognised and remembered his touch. The planet told him the major things that had happened while he had been dead and the truth about how his parents had died.

The boy sighed as he stood wincing as his shirt caught on a newly formed gash on his shoulder courtesy of his uncle. Gathering up his newly released power the boy transported himself leaving his guardians far behind. He reappeared deep in an underground cavern which was shrouded in darkness stating a word in the long lost Lunarian language and the lights came up. in the form of 10 floating luminsceant balls and the cavern was open for his viewing another word and burning torches lit up on the walls. The man who was once known as Tranquility frowned at the cavern, it was not as he had left it. Dotted around the cavern were statues of snakes and at the end of the cavern was a large statue of a man.  
"Selena lunaris" The Boy called and a woman appeared infront of him and looked at him in shock and hope "Hello daughter" He said quietly and the woman threw herself at him dropping to her knees to hug the boy tightly "Father" she cried weaking into his shoulder.  
"It's alright Selena i'm here now"  
"It's been so lonely without you"  
"I'm back now little one and i'm not going away again, i promise" The boy promised and Selena nodded into his shoulder "Lena, what happened in here? this isn't how i left it"  
"After you d-died Godric kept saying you were E-evil he wouldn't listen to R-Rowena or the students and s-slowly that story mutated into a fight about bl-blood purity" Selena said still crying slightly "a snake speaker found this place and changed it he, respected, the evil you so much and thought you were right so he made this place into his base while he was at school. Then 40 years ago another one came proclaiming he was the heir of Slytherin, he used the bassilisk you rescued to terrorize the school until he left and it seems he went on to become a dark lord he thinks hes carring on your work by purifying the world"  
"I see, oh Godric if you could have seen what you would cause with your prejudice" the child sighed then looked up at Selena "Earth told me a little about him he's the one who tainted me"  
"Tainted?" Selena asked horrified then her head snapped up as if she were listening to something "They've just discovered your missing" She explained.  
"Well they won't find me here" Trance smiled "As for being tainted Voldemort left a piece of himself inside me when he failed to kill me"  
"Can you remove it" Selana asked worridly  
"Yes but not until the next full moon" The ex-king answered.  
"What are you planning to do now?" Selena asked  
"I want to spend some time here sorting out this place and reviewing the books of lunarian magic and other magics that i left here to make sure my knowledge is still complete. After that i was thinking of travelling seeing how much has changed on Earth and in the Galaxy, Oh and i need find out when when the senshi are being reborn."  
"What are you going to do about the wizards? they will look for Harry Potter"  
"Yes i know, and that could be a problem, plus i will have to deal with the tainted one, However i have time to work things out and i am quiet safe here"  
"Would you like me to send some Houseelves down to help you clean"  
"No, I think i'm just going to use my own power to deal with this room and then go and see what the other rooms are like, Not to mention the tunnels" The boy grimanced as he thought of the tunnels.  
"They are rather a mess" Selena giggled "How are you going to do it? it's been so long since i've seen moon magic, are you gonna wash it away? or transport it or or use wind to move it"  
"Neither i'm going to cause a fire and burn it"  
"Eh? But father there's water down here it won't burn"  
"have faith daughter, you just need the flame hot enough to get the water to evaporate leaving the rest to burn"  
"Can you access that sort of power? i mean" Selena said then bit her lip.  
"you mean because i've only just awoken"  
"You seem to be taking all this very well, i mean i like that i've got my father back but"  
"But i still look like a six year old" He nodded "I'm still Harry but Tranquility is the dominent personality just for the fact he is so much older, I, am so much older. So much stronger. As for power, i don't have all of it but i have enough to do minor things, though i don't have enough power to summon and control Sovereign. To be quiet honest i think i have just enough for one more spell and thats it" Tranquility said chargrined.  
"It's makes sense that you do not have your power so quickly you are still a child in body and do not have the strength to handle the power"  
"The power will come in time, as will my growth it will be interesting to grow up again" Harry said softly and began walking to the other side of the large hall getting part way he spoke the lunarian word for stairs and a set of stairs descended from part way up the wall once he and Selena got part way up Tranquility turned to look down on the hall and wrinkled his nose at the filth coating everything. Bringing his hand up he folded them together leaving the index fingers as the only ones unfolded and closed his eyes "Mars" He said bringing his hands upward towards his face "Fire Ignite" on the last word his hand short forward to point at the floor of the large cavern and the fire quickly spread, after watching for a few second the former king turned and walked the rest of the way up the stairs and headed into a hall which lit up and the stairs folded back up as the embodiment of Hogwarts and the reincarnated Salazar Slytherin made their way into the living area of the chamber of secrets.

Harry smiled as he saw that the place hadn't changed since he had last seen it, it was dusty but nothing had been moved.  
"Are you sure you don't want me to send some elves?" Selena asked  
"I think you'd better" Harry sighed "i don't have the energy to clean up all this dust" Selena nodded and vanished she reappeared a few seconds later along with an army of houseleves who quickly cleaned all the dust away. And left on the table after they had disappeared again was a large plate of sandwiches and a bowl of fruit.  
"What are you planning on doing now?" selena asked as they sat the table.  
"i'm not entirly sure, i don't think i can stay here in the chambers all the time, i'm going to need sunlight, and i need to relearn everything about this world and the people living on it not to mention i don't know how many other worlds still have people on them"  
"You will probably have to leave England, to be sure they will not find you"  
"Yes, but i also can't be seen on my own i'm to young physically and i don't have the power to keep a glamour up for a long period of time or to cast it more than once a day, nor do i have enough power to jump to another planet i'm going to have to stay on Earth"  
"And i can't help because i'm stuck here" Selena nodded  
"Right" Harry nodded "I don't have many options, the first option is going to Sailor Pluto but i don't want to reveal my presance to her until i know who she is and what she already knows about me, which may not be anything, Option two is going back to the Dursleys, not a good option which ever way you look at it, third option Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, from the very sparse memories i have from before my parents were killed they would protect me and help me keep hidden, i think they would find it an amazing prank on the world" "But Sirius Black was the one who betrayed your parents."  
"No" The royal said with a shake of his head "I don't think he was, I have a memory of hearing my dad say something about Peter betraying them and Earth says Pettigrew is still alive. I think this is going to be the best option but i need to look at the time gates and find out what actually happened and i can't do that until after the full moon so we have 28 days before i'll be ready to concider leaving until then i want to go through the journals, scrolls and books i left here brush up on my low level spells."  
"If i remember correctly Father you hated the low level spells you always said they were a to easy for a mage to brush off"  
"true, but there aren't any more mages around the last one died out a few years after i was executed the low level spells should be enough for me to keep my self safe even if i'm limited on the number of times i can cast and to be truthfull the low level spells are all i can cast i'm not strong enough for anything higher" Harry explained as he stood and carrying his plate of sandwiches he made his way the library where Selana joined him in her cat form and settled happily on his shoulder.

TBC


	3. Sirius situation

Discalimer: I Don't own Harry Potter or Sailor moon.

**Chapter two - **edit 2

The next twenty eight days passed slowly for the young wizard and on the night of the full moon the Royal basked in the light of the moon, standing on the same tower that he created selena on. In the strong Light of the moon his clothing changed to a long flowing silver robe which opened at the front, the sleeves of the robe flared out and fell to the floor. Under the robe all he wore was a pair of loose silver trousers. On his chest were 16 large painted symbols and 158 smaller symbols, Four of the symbols were the elements, and the were placed in the centre of his chest in a cross shape but spaced at a distance from each other, the image for fire was at the top, with water opposite it at the bottom, to the left was earth and on the right was the symbol for Air, in the centre of the cross was three symbols in a triangle, one the symbol of power the other the symbol for soul and the last they symbol for the sun. In a circle around the cross were the nine planetary symbols, with some having the symbols for their moons around them.

Harry stood there bathed in moonlight for hours until the moon was shining straight down on him and he spread his arms, threw back his head and began chanting in his birth language mid way through he changed languages to Lunarian hours past quickly as the wizard chanted, every few minutes the language would shift and slowly the symbols on his chest lit up until they were all glowing and Trance Tranquilium's soul began to slide into full alignment with his reborn self so anything connected to his soul such as Sovereign or the weapons he wielded would be much easier to summon and use.

From the scar on his forehead poured black blood, the pure holy power he was calling on making the wound bleed off the Taint and darkness. When the moon set Harry finally came out of his trance, his forehead healed and the symbols's on his chest had all vanished instead three tattoo's in a trangular shape were over his heart, in the bottom right of the triangle was the symbol for planet, the bottom left had the symbol for Elements and the top point of the triangle was the symbol for power. Yawning Harry staggered back down to the chamber and fell into bed asleep even before his head touched the pillow and Selena appeared beside him a soft smile gracing her face.  
"Sleep and rest father" She whispered as she pulled off his cloak and covered him in a thick quilt leaving the cloak folded on the back of a chair she left.  
When Harry awoke the hours later it was to one of the house elves waking him up so he could eat, and after eating a bowl of thick stew he went back to sleep.

It was dawn the next day before Harry was rested enough to get up and he met Selena in the dining room, when he sat at the table the elves provided breakfast which consisted of a large bowl of fruit, a pile of toast, scrambled eggs and mixed fruit juice.  
"What happens now?" Selena asked.  
"Now i summon my time mirror and see what happened all those years ago" Harry said eating his scrambled eggs and toast.  
"Time mirror?"  
"Before the post of Sailor Pluto was created i watched over the time gates myself and only i and my family had access to it, however because i was leaving i needed a way to access the gate without anyone knowing i was doing so, and thus the mirrors were created there were three in total one was gifted to the senshi of neptune as part of the gifts i created for each of the Senshi before i left, however neptunes mirror needs my magical signiture and password to fully work the most she can see is if she's looking for something lost or stolen and use it with an attack. The second mirror was hidden on my birth planet and the third i kept."  
"I've never heard the story of the creation of the sailor scouts" Selena said quietly  
"Well when i stepped down to let my daughter take over she decided that there should be a tournment to find nine royal protectors who's job would be to protect the queen, the tournment would be open to only women and the winners of the tounement would become warriors of their planet. Once the tournment was done they found nine women one for each of the planets, I was still there at that point so at the presentation of the new senshi i gave them my gifts, for Sailor Mercury i created a harp which would sooth any beast and could also be used as a weapon to control water. To Venus i gifted a whip which would cut through almost anything, To Earth i gave a sword which she could control the earth around her."  
"but Earth doesn't have a senshi."  
"No but it used to have, To Mars i gifted scrolls detailing how to use make ofuda and how to use the flame of sight, To Jupiter i gave a staff which would allow her to command all nature within a mile of her, To Saturn i gave the silence glaive which has the power to destroy worlds, originally saturn could only heal and shield so i gave her the power to destroy as a balance. To uranus i gave a sword which could control the winds, to Neptune i gave the mirror and to pluto i gave an orb which would allow her to use the time gates"  
"What about Earth's senshi? what happened to her"  
"In the reign of King tranquility the third the Terrans started to distrust the lunarians and began to think that the lunarians were going to conquer them and they wanted to be free. unfortunatly my great grandson thought that Earth should be under his banner and so a war started sailor Earth was killed in a effort to stop the war she tried to get between the two warring factions to get them to stop make them see it could be resolved peacefully after she died the Terran people refused to let the lunarians pick a new one and so there never was a new sailor Earth but maybe now is the time to change that"  
"Oh?"  
"Serenity the first created the Sailor Senshi, and that legacy was passed down, i created the armies and gave power to the generals, maybe some new generals, new Guardians, should be born."  
"Is there really a need for them? it seems like a waste of power"  
"Beryl is not yet gone and her seal is weakening within a decade the seal will have weakened enough to allow her to leave her prison, her time in the Negaverse will have driven her mad she will not care that the Lunarians are all but gone she will focus her attacks on Earth and Beryl wasn't the only one with power that was locked up by Serenity the night Lunar fell, Serenity may have locked them up for a time but the demons of the nega realm will never be fully gone, even in peaceful times you should never fully lower you're guard, there are plenty of nasty creatures here on Earth or out there in space just waiting for the chance to strike."  
"I understand, do you have the power to create them soon?"  
"No, I have enough power to empower two Generals however i will have to use most of my power to do it so i'd be a normal six year old wizard for the next seven months on the upside once it's done it's done and i'd have protectors who can take down most threats"  
Selena nodded at that "How do you go about doing it? and how were the Senshi created"  
"Crystals" Harry answered taking a bite out of his apple and quickly swallowing "two of them to be specific, every living being had a star seed which resides in the centre of your soul, that is the first crystal that needs to be changed so a person can handle having the power inside them, the second crystal is inside the henshin device that allows the person to transform, the second crystal can be used as a secondary weapon and power source it will also infuse it's power into whatever clothes the weilder wears and make the clothes like armour, and increases the weilder healing ability."  
"So it's just that, the seed is changed and a crystal is gifted"  
"More or less, however in the silver millenium people were born with already modified star seeds, these seeds have been reborn countless times in the interviening years and it would save alot of power just to find these reborn souls but it would be like looking for a needle in a haystack, back in the millenium the King or Queen couldn't change the seeds so they had to find people already with them changed."

Finishing his apple Harry got up and headed for the study where he had maps and information about geological locations he would like to visit. Settling behind the desk he flicked his wrist and a large mirror appeared stood on his desk, the mirror was about three foot in height and stood perfectly upright, the edging around the glass was iron and was molded into an intricate pattern.  
"The time mirror?" Selena asked coming up beside Harry "Yes" The ex-royal nodded and placed his hands on either side of the mirror his thumbs sliding into twin grooves "Time mirror uplink to time gate" Harry commanded and the mirror which was showing Harry fuzzed out and became black and a white written message came up

IDENTITY CONFIRMED WELCOME BACK TRANCE TRANQUILIUM, HOW MAY THE TIME GATES HELP YOU TODAY

"Date october 31st 1981, Location Godrics Hollow England, centre on Lily Potter Time 20:00" Harry said leaning back in his chair.

COMPLYING

In the mirror a picture came up of Lily putting baby Harry down to sleep and going back down to James, the Harry and Selena watched as the night unfolded in fast forward only slowing it down to see the attack itself and Tom Riddles escape, after that Harry requested to see Sirius Black on the 31st and 32nd of october and repeated the days for Remus and Peter Pettigrew speeding though the parts he didn't need to see.  
"You were right" Selena said and Harry nodded.  
"Ok i need to see Real time image of Sirius Black"  
The picture in the mirror changed to look at a malnourished and unkempt man in a small cell wearing ragged cloathes.  
"Your going to get him out aren't you?" Selena said.  
"Yeah" Harry nodded "It should be easy just a quck snatch and grab. The Wards are wizard made so it'll be easy for me to slip by them using a teleport, i think we'll need to get something ready here before i jump there and bring him back here"  
"A bath would be a start and clean clothes" Selena said "possible a few nutriant potions and some broth"  
"There should be a few potions that can be put in the bath so he can soak in them we'll have to send the elves to see if they can get some of these potions from the hospital wing i doubt my store of healing potions will have lasted" "There are, the nurse keeps a stock of everything she might need including nutriant potions"  
"Good it's at times like these i hate not being a good brewer, still it'll take a while until he's fully healthy, i think going somewhere with lots of sun will help"  
"Making plans about where your first stop will be?"  
"Yeah i'm think the carribean or hawaii have a nice long vacation for Sirius"  
"Sounds nice, i'll go and get started on the bath and supplies"  
"I'm going to keep looking at this and study the wards of Azkaban make sure it's going to as easy as i hope it is"

An hour later they were ready and Harry focused his power into a teleport winding though the wards of Azkaban. Where he saw Sirius Black curled up in the corner.  
"Sirius Black?" Harry askd stepping out of the shadows.  
"Harry?" Sirius rasped "No, no i'm hallucinating my little Harry wouldn't come here."  
"I'm here Sirius you're not dreaming, i've come to break you out"  
"Break me out?"  
"Yes, Just take my hand Sirius and we'll be on our way" Harry said walking forward to kneel beside the convict and held out his hand palm up, Sirius placed his hand hesitantly on the younger mans and Harry gripped it tightly and teleported them back out through the wards into the Chamber of secrets. When they solidified Sirius was laid on the couch and Harry was knelt of the floor.  
"Selena" Harry shouted and the spirit appeared beside him "is the bath ready"  
"Of course my lord" Selana said hiding her true relation to Harry.  
"Sirius We're going to take you into the bathroom alright? and you can have a nice long bath and get clean"

Sirius was silent and in slight shock as the two herded him into the bathroom and stripped him before guiding him into the bath which was full of lukewarm water knowing that hot water would be to much for someone who hasn't had a bath in 5 years.  
By this point Sirius was non-resposive and so with a sigh Harry stripped off his shoes, shirt, socks and cloak and slipped into the water next to the wizard and with a cloth started to wash his skin getting rid of the acumilated filth while selena dealt with his beard with a pair of scissors before moving on to his hair.  
It took an hour before the two were satisfied at the level of cleanliness and they lifted Sirius out of the water and dressed him in a pair of pajama's before tuking him into a bed to let him rest. Coming out of the room Harry looked down at himself in disgust his white trousers were now a dingy grey colour.  
"I guess these are a write off" He murmered wrinkling his nose "The elves can try and clean them for you" Selena said with a laugh "Nah, may as well just get a new pair and dye these ones a darker colour" Harry commented as he walked into his own bed room and pulled out a new pair of trousers when he came out of his room he was wearing green trousers and a lighter green t-shirt.  
The young Royal then headed for his study and settled down with his maps and started to research places he wanted to visit until he got bored and started to do some spell research.

It was three hours later when Selena informed him Sirius was awake and after getting a bowl of broth from the elves he went into Sirius's room.  
"H-Harry? i wasn't dreaming? this is real right"  
"Yeah Sirius this is all real, i got you out of Azkaban"  
"How?"  
"Here try and eat some of this while i explain" Harry said placing the tray on Sirius's lap as he sat up leaning on the headboard.  
"Alright but it had better be good i want to know everything, is Remus with you?"  
"Everything huh? Well to start off with after you were imprisoned i was sent to live with my aunt and uncle and i've never met Remus. Any way last month i was sitting under the light of the full moon when something in me unlocked"  
"Unlocked"  
"Exactly" Harry paused for a few seconds thinking about what to say before he asked "what do you know of the Silver empire and Lunarians?"  
"Not much most of the stories have been forgotten but the legends say that the lunarians were a long lived race that ruled over this galaxy with an iron fist, Earth refused to bow to their rulership and in the end Earth wiped out all the lunarians"  
"And what if i told you that it really happened? that the lunarians really did exist? But they were not dictators they were mostly peace makers only one of the twenty seven rulers wanted to bring Earth into the kingdom by force"  
"So what does that have to do with you?"  
"There was a man named Trance tranquillium, he was a powerful King of the Silver kingdom. he lived for centuries gathering knowledge of magic and protecting his people and any innocents he came across, in the end he was sentanced to death for being a Lunarian it didn't matter that he had helped people that he had protected the people who turned on him. They still killed him. But trance was a powerful magic user and just before his execution he cast a spell so he would be reborn with all his powers and knowledge, as of 28 days ago Trance Tranquillium and Harry Potter became one in the same"  
"Oh" Sirius said faintly "Yeah oh. Anyway i used an artifact from the moon kingdom that was hidden here to try and find out what happened to you and uncle moony to see why you weren't looking after me, once i found you were in prison i plotted and planned and broke you out" Harry explained "So you're hundreds of years old? an extremly power wizard? a King"  
"Yes, Yes well kind of, used to be"  
"Huh"  
"Yes i'm very old, yes i'm an extremly powerful wizard the problem is my body can only handle channeling a very small fraction of my power, and i used to be a king i stepped down after a while and my eldest child, a daughter, took the throne"  
"So where are we?"  
"The chamber of secrets underneath Hogwarts castle"  
"The chamber of secrets?" Sirius repeated "Bu-but that's just a myth"  
"Oh no it's quiet real didn't i mention that Trance tranquillium went by another name at the time of his death, the name Salazar Slytherin" that little piece of information seemed to short circuit Sirius' brain and the older wizard fainted leaving Harry blinking at him.

With a shrug the Mage collected the empty bowl and left Sirius to his rest. After giving the bowl to the elves Harry headed for the gym room where he collected two plain daggers and started to run through a kata with them. Harry lost himself in the movements letting his body remember what his mind never forgot.  
Once he was done he took a shower and then went to wake Sirius for Supper. Sirius shakily, with Harry's help, made it to the dining table and a light meal of broth and bread appeared before both of them.  
"Broth again"  
"Your stomach wont be used to anything heavier after living on gruel and bread, so your going to be on broths and light meals as your stomach gets used to being fed real food."  
"So what happens now?" Sirius asked swirling his bread in his broth.  
"Well first we get you fit and healthy, or at least fit enough to defend yourself when we leave"  
"Leave?"  
"I love this place but it's not somewhere you can spend alot of time in, people need sunlight to live, it's not really good for you to spend so much time in a cave. So we'll get you mobile and collect Remus and explain everything to him then go somewhere warm like the carribean and stay there until your completely healed, which means your going to be on a strict regime of excercise and diet including nutriant potions in your food"  
"Isn't that going a bit far i'm fine Harry"  
"No you're not, you are dangerously underweight, malnourished, your teeth need to be looked at, you muscles have atrophied"  
"Atro whatsit?"  
"Atrophied it means they're not used to being used anymore, it just means you need excercise to get your body in better shape but it has to be done slowly or you could end up really harming yourself"  
"what about the rest? And how do you know all this stuf"  
"There are medical books here and i've known for the last month i might be bringing you here, i just had to wait until i had enough power to get through the wards on Azkaban, and bring you back with me, so i had time to research your condition. And refresh my own knowledge of magical healing, as Salazar i was a certified Class one medi-wizard."  
"Class one?" Sirius asked Faintly as if on automatic.  
"There are five classes of healers. The school nurse here Poppy Pomfrey is a class three, she deals with school accidents, broken bones, concussions from Quidditch and reversing magical damage caused by children, A class four would just deal with broken bones and very minor curses, while a class five wouldn't be able to heals more then the most minor wounds, or basic thinks like proscribing potions for a cold. Going back up the scale you have Class two, of course they can deal with everything the lower classes can but also the more life threatening injurys and in theory a class one can heal anything he or she comes across."  
"In theory"  
"Yes in theory, to be honest new things do pop up that can baffle ever the highest class. Now back to your condition. The Malnutrition can be cured with nutrient potions, your weight will be delt with by your diet for a while your going to be on a strict diet first to get your stomach used to having food in it and then we'll increase the protein your getting to build up your muscle mass which will increase your weight to a more healthy level. There's nothing i can do for your teeth though except give you a toothbrush you'd need to go to someone who knows about teeth"  
"Salazar was a healer?" Sirius asked still stunned "So you used you're own potions and did the healing"  
"Oh no, i'm not potions maker, i could make the simple stuff but anything else i ruined Rowena and Helga banned me from the potions lab, i have a lab down here but although i could make fantastic explosions i couldn't make the medical potions i needed."  
"So was the potions master then? From the stories passed down, Godric was brave and noble and a swordsman, Rowena loved her books, Helga was the healer"  
"Almost correct i suppose, Helga was a great potions maker and herbologist, Rowena loved her books and she was a master enchanter give her a glass ball and watch her work it was amazing what she could do to it, Godric was a weapons master though he prefered his sword over any other weapon, he was also a beast master he loved any kind of dangerous animal, he has some idiotic idea's sometimes though tickling that dragon was one of the worst"  
"Tickling the dragon?"  
"yes, if i remember correctly all the dragons are penned up nowadays right?"  
"In Reserves"  
"We didn't have reserves back then and Hogwarts played host to a family of Hebridean blacks, most of us were smart enough to stay away from the group, but Godric got it into his head to find out if a dragon was tickillish, to be honest i think he was on the wrong side of soberville but he conjoured this huge feather and charmed it to go tickle the sleeping dragon."  
"I take it i didn't go well?"  
"No, that's putting it lightly Godric ended up under my care for several weeks while i tried to heal the burn and claw marks, he was lucky to survive the experiance"  
"Which of the others thought up the moto then?"  
"Oh we did it while Godric was still unconsious we wanted it to stand as a reminder to him about thinking things through, if he'd asked either Rowena or myself we could have told him that he should be at least a mile away from the dragon before he tried it"  
"What were they like?"  
"I'm going to go collect Remus in a couple of days he will probably know you've dissappeared from Azkaban now and i don't know how he would react to you being with me" Harry said avoiding the question he really didn't want to get into explaining the whys and hows of the past.  
"Yeah he'd probably hit the roof" Sirius frowned then grinned at Harry.  
"Hey how about giving me the tour"  
"Sure, this is the Dining room obviously" Sirius nodded and looked around the room.

The walls were stone and had pennants on each of the walls, each of the four one metre long pennants had a differant image and colour, one was coloured silver and had a silver crescent moon inside a golden star with the words Tranquility Rego Rexi Rectum Luna. Which was latin for 'Tranquility to rule the Moon' written in black on the fly. The second Pennant was blue and had a Raven on the hoist and the word Ravenclaw written on the fly in Bronze. On the opposite wall to the Raven was was a green pennant with a snake on the hoist and Slytherin written in silver on the fly. On the last wall was a white pennant with the Hogwarts crest and the words Draco dormiens numquam titillandus written in black on the fly.

In the middle of the room was a medium sized square table with eight chairs around it, two on each side. The floor was covered with a thick Dark Blue carpet. On the north and south facing walls were doors, on the north door was a way into a small kitchen that had yet to be used because the houseelves were providing the food. Through the south door was the living area, which had a dark green carpet in the centre of the room were two large sofa's and two arm chairs grouped around a coffee table, on the west facing wall there was a large bookshelf over flowing with scrolls, on the East facing wall there was a display cabinate which held carved figurines, of both people and creatures and Sirius went over to it as they came into the room.

"So are these new? or have they always been here"  
"They've been there since i created this place, though some of them are older than others" At Sirius's curious look Harry elabourated coming to stand beside him "The top self is the oldest figurines i have, the eight on the Blue stands were my eldest children the Twenty seven behind them were the rulers of the Silver Kingdom, the two on the red stand were the next children i had they were mages for the crown never knowing they were the son of King Tranquility the first. As far as every one knew i was a distant cousin to the Queen. The Green four are my youngest children, they were born on Earth and they had never heard the name Tranquillium or Slytherin"  
"What about the children you had as Salazar?" Sirius asked confused "I never had any. Two months before i died i had asked Rowena to marry me but i never had intimate relations with her or with anyone as Salazar Slytherin, the times wouldn't allow it. In that time it was improper to take a women to your bed without first wedding her, and Godric was a sticker for being a gentlemen. Rowena hated him for that." "Rowena Ravenclaw hated Godric Griffindor?"  
"Yes" Harry nodded laughing at Sirius's expression "Before that point in time the wizarding folk took their ways from the Lunarians, females were allowed an equal say in everything that happened and could wear what they liked, talk when they liked work where they liked but the non magical people were making the women take a back role be submissive to the male and wear long dresses they had strict views about what a women could and couldn't do. Godric was into all that thinking and tried to force everyone into his way of things, Helga was just as bad forcing all the girls to act like ladies and be demure and wear the dresses. It was just easier to go along with them. But Row and i had been friends for years, and i loved her but i died before i could." Harry stopped biting his lip in memory of the witch.  
"Remus would love to hear these stories so i'll wait with my questions, whats on the second shelf"  
"My wives, husbands and Rowena" Harry answered there were seven statues, three men and four women.  
"Husbands?"  
"Yes Husbands" Harry said firmly daring Sirius to comment "Love is Love Sirius male or female it never mattered i already had children so marring for succession was never an issue i loved all i married and i lived a long time."  
"So do all of these have names"  
"Of course" Harry nodded and there was a moment of silence before Sirius asked what they were "The names are on the stands, i don't remember, it's been so long" The Mage said sadly "It's silly really how much you forget i can't remember their names or what they looked like except from these statues and yet i can remember battle tactics, weapons katas, spells, i can remember my coronation as King Tranquillity vividly but i can't remember my wedding or the birth of my first child, the only time that really clear is the time i speant as Salazar"  
"Enough maudlin stuff! What about the next shelf?"  
"Those were gifts" Harry answered with a smile "The stands say where there from and why i was given them, but i do remember some of them though"

The two spent a few more minutes looking at the figurines before Sirius asked where the two doors (one on the South wall and the east wall, the door they had just come through was on the north wall)  
"That one goes back to the bedrooms and further down is the way back into Hogwarts itself" Harry said gesturing to the south wall then pointed to the east wall "And this one goes to the working rooms"  
"Working rooms?"  
"Yeah, there a potions lab, my study, the library, dueling rooms, warded rooms." The six year old listed.  
"Sounds like this places is quiet big how many bedrooms are here"  
"Eight"  
"So which will be Remus's when he gets here? When did you say you were going for him"  
"I'll get him in a few days, i can't teleport more than twice a day which is what i did earlier to get you out"  
"Right" Sirius nodded.  
For the next two days Sirius explored the chambers getting used to walking around again, and bugged Harry to get Remus and on the third day Sirius awoke to find Harry gone and a note on the table saying he had gone to get Remus.

TBC

Reviews are always welcome !hinthint!


	4. Remus

Return to Top Disclaimer: Bella has no legal claim on any of the charactors in this fic - except the history of Trance tranquillium and the silver empire

**Chapter three -** second edit

Outside a small run-down apartment in a small muggle town Harry stood and knocked on the door. It was soon opened by a grey haired man with golden eyes, eyes which widend as they saw Harry.  
"Hello Remus may i come in?"  
"Harry?" Remus blurted shocked.  
"In the flesh."  
"Come in come in, How did you get here? why are't you with your aunt and uncle it isn't safe for you on your own."  
"You mean the wizarding world doesn't know i've dissappeared yet?" Herry asked stunned "Dumbledore must be keeping it under his hat then because i'm sure he knows."  
"Missing?" Remus asked bemused and slightly horrified.  
"I haven't been with the Dursleys for over a month Remus"  
"I see" the werewolf saidnarrowed his eyes at Harry "How did you get here?"  
"Magic" the boy smiled mysteriously "It's a wonderful thing you know"  
"Yes it is. Ok so you won't tell me, how, you got here how about answering the why."  
"My parents secret keeper."  
"Sirius" Remus snarled.  
"No, Peter." Harry corrected calmly "What? There is no way you could know who the secret keeper was!"  
"I have my ways Remus Lupin, Sirius Black was not the one who betrayed my parents. Three days ago i broke Sirius Black out of prison and he's slowly recuperating my question is this, will you accept my words with an open mind and come with me to help protect me while i grow up, or will i leave and never see you again?"  
"How can you be so calm Sirius Black killed your parents!"  
"Did he? why are you sure? Someone whispered into my parents ears about you and so you were ruled out for the candidate of Keeper. Then Sirius Black was chosen but he said 'no it's to obvious' and so they turned to the last, the one everyone overlooked, he wouldn't be powerful he wouldn't be anything noteworthy. He was the perfect choice or so they thought. His rat form really was the best choice for him" Harry told Remus and the Werewolf just looked at Harry stunned. "Sirius Black was not my parents secret Keeper Peter Pettigrew was"  
"How? How do you know"  
"I told you i have my ways, you haven't answered my question yet, you know, will you come with me or will i leave you behind?"  
"I lost you once i can't do it again" Remus said firmly.  
"Then pack your belongings you won't be returning here for a long time."  
"So where are we going?" Remus asked after he had packed his things into a large trunk, not that there was much to pack.  
"To my home" Harry answered before teleporting them both into living room in the chamber of secrets where Sirius was stretched out of the couch.  
"Moony" He cried jumping up.  
The two men hugged before starting to rapidly ask questions back and forth.  
"I'll leave you two to catch up" Harry said with a smile and headed down the East corridor towards his library where he settled on a large cushion which was placed on the ground and selected a lunarian story book to read.

A few hours later Sirius led Remus into the room and called out to Harry who looked up and smiled "Hey you all done catching up?"  
"Yup and i told him about you" Sirius said and Harry nodded expecting that. "And now Remus is here i can ask all the questions i was dieing to before that Remus would have killed me for not asking while he was here."  
"Alright what do you want to know first?"  
"Is the statue really Rowena Ravenclaw?" Remus and Harry nodded  
"Yes one of them is"  
"What was she like? Was Godric and Helga really like Sirius said?"  
"Row was" Harry paused and smiled "she was wonderful, kind, smart, inderpendent, she loved to sit under a tree on Hogwarts grounds with a good book. She was always on the look out for a good puzzle or a way to help people with problems and always willing to help the students."  
"She sounds like a good women." Remus commented softly.  
"She was" Harry smiled.  
"How did you meet?" Sirius asked.  
"Well i'd just gotten back to Earth from visiting some of the silver Kingdoms other allies, i'd usually spend a few decades on Earth then leave and stay somewhere else for a century or so then return to see what had changed and if they changes were big enough i'd stay for a while. I'd taken on the form of a boy around fifteen, Row and her family were my neighbours we lived in a small wizarding villiage and basically just became friends.  
When Rowena was eighteen she decided she wanted to go an a pillgrimage and see the sights of England of course her father turned around and said no way in hell. Eventually she got him to agree on the condition that she didn't go alone, so who does she turn to? Her best friend of course, i got dragged around the country to see this and that.  
On the way we saw schools of magic and they weren't good schools, Row had been home trained and i hadn't been in England for decades. Any way because of what we were seeing we agreed something had to change and so the plan for Hogwarts was created. When we went back to the Villiage we took our plans to Lord Ravenclaw, Rows father, but he said it wasn't possible. It took another four years for us to be ready to set out on our own and find somewhere to build our vision but although we had our plan the two of us alone would take to long to build.  
So we asked around and the names we were getting back said that Helga Hufflepuff and Godric Griffindor were two of the most strongest magic users in England and both of them were good teachers so we recruited them and together the four of us created Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry.  
Rowena designed the maze like inside in the begining it had a set pattern that changed once a month and you had to do certain things at each stage of the maze to get anywhere. Helga designed the landscape around the castle, Godric helped build everything and got magical animals to move into the forrest and I designed the wards."  
"YOU designed Hogwarts wards?" Remus and Sirius said in stereo.  
"Thats what i said" Harry nodded "Took us seven months and all four of us to weave the wards, then every summer while the other three were with their families i wove in differant kinds of magic and layered the wards up so they would never decay, i also layered the wards onto the castle itself every brick in this castle is linked to the wards and two years before i was executed i increased the wards with pure power and gave the castle a soul, Selena" He called and the woman appeared beside him "Remus, Sirius i'd like to introduce you to my daughter Selena Lunaris also know as the spirit of Hogwarts"  
"Hogwarts really is alive" Sirius gasped as Remus stood and bowed to the long haired women.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Lunaris"  
"And you Remus Lupin it was interesting to watch you and your friends play within my walls" Selena paused her green eyes lingering on Remus before turning to Harry "Father Remus Lupin has an affliction that you may be able to help with"  
"Oh?"  
"Yes, he is a lycanthrope"  
"Lycanthrope?" Harry repeated confused.  
"A werewolf" Remus corrected "I turn into a wolf of the night of the fullmoon."  
"Oh? how did you become a werewolf is it heritary? do you only transform on the one night? what does it feel like? do you always have the canine senses? whats wrong with turning into wolf form?" Harry asked rapidly.  
"I have no control over the wolf, it's just a wild beast, the change hurts and leaves me feeling tired and in pain aftewards"  
"I see" Harry said softly his ancient mind ticking over the possibilitys "And how did you become a werewolf"  
"I was bitten when i was a child"  
"So the bite or more likely the saliva infectes the victim" Harry scrunched up his face in thought "I think i remeber something there were rumours on Earth about Beryl conducting experiments to make hybrids of animals and humans to make new demons. If those rumours were true then it's possible the werewolves are a mutated form of that hybrid"  
"Could it be fixed?" Sirius asked.  
"It would take years to actually define the disease, then unravel the curse to find a cure" Harry warned then his eyes pinned Remus to his seat "But there is a way for You to be cured I wouldn't offer this to anyone but i had already planned to offer this"  
"Offer what"  
"In the Silver kingdom i had twelve generals each of them had a magical boost from me and could call on power and certain attacks however they had be changed to be able to call on the power"  
"And that will cure my curse"  
"I think so" Harry said "It would also give you the ability to use moon magic, heal your body you'd most likely de-age to your mid twenties. But you wouldn't be human anymore or at least not totally"  
"What would i be?" Remus asked hesitantly.  
"one part human, one part lunarian, one part baltian, one part something else"  
"Baltian? i can guess the lunarian but what is baltian? and what's the something else"  
"Baltian is my race" Harry answered "I was born on the planet Balta, and i don't know what the something else would be it was differant for every general to be honest i think you may end up one part wolf"  
"Which means?"  
"I don't know, i've never changed someone who was like this and it can't be done here, well it can but if i do it i'm going to be without my magic for the next two months and then be very weak magically for the five months after that i want to be out of these caves, I love this place but i need sunlight" Harry told them.  
"So where are we headed to?"  
"A deserted island somwhere warm" The boy answered his eyes sparkling "A nice big island so we have room for you two to practice using your powers"  
"Sounds like a plan...wait you said us two"  
"Yep i need guardians you two are perfect and once your changed the wizarding world wouldn't be able to touch you."  
Remus and Sirius looked wide eyed at Harry before glancing at each other shocked.  
The three spent a few more hours talking before Remus brought up Voldemort. "I have to ask if you as Salazar didn't have kids where did Voldemort come from."  
"Ah well, it is possible he was descended from me just not me as Salazar as i told Sirius i did have four kids on Earth all born with the ability to use my gifts"  
"Gifts"  
"Parseltongue, and the ability to use differant kinds of magic. I suspect that somewhere down the line one of the wizards or witches of that line connected parseltongue with Slytherin and decided that they were descendents of the great Salazar, which in a way they are"  
"So Voldemort is most likely related to Salazar Slytherin just not from when you were Salazar" Sirius said.  
"Right"  
"Wait he has the ability to use other magics right?" Sirius said "Does that mean he can use slip through wards and stuff like you do"  
"If he knew how? Yes." Harry answered "No wizard made ward would be able to keep him out, Hogwarts wards however can and will"  
"Because there not wizard wards"  
"Parts of them are, they can keep him out because they're a mix of wizarding and other kinds of magic as well as that Selena is the only one who can decide if someone can pass through the wards. Even i need permission to teleport in she could quite easily make me bounce off the wards if i tried and she didn't want me visiting"  
"That will never happen father, you will always be welcome here"  
"And i'm glad of that but it doesn't mean you cannot do it. And that doesn't stop me from apperating outside the wards and walking through."  
"Is there any chance of Voldemort learning about his non-human heritage?" Remus asked "I don't think so, if he hasn't learnt by now i don't think he will. However even saying that it is still a risk"  
"Still a risk? you mean he's still alive? Everyone assumed he died when he attacked you" Sirius asked wide eyed "And speaking of when he attacked you what happened that night?"  
"Yes Sirius Voldemort is still alive, i don't yet know how but he's in a wraith form i think if i could get close to him i could destroy him with the pure holy power of luna healing. As for your question Remus basically it boiled down to powerlevels, your magical power level comes from your soul and i don't know what Voldemort did but he's missing big chunks of his soul while i have a very powerful full soul that night i was stronger than him even with parts of my power locked away, because i was more powerful it caused the spell to backfire and while he didn't get the full powered curse he sent at me it was enough to destroy his body if not his soul."

TBC

-  
Diclaimer: Don't own a thing.


	5. Guardians ascend

**Discalimer - not mine - unless you really dont recognise it then it might be mine**

Chapter four. - first edit not much differant to be honest

It was another three days before the trio were ready to leave the chambers, taking with them food, clothes and books. The island they arived on was and an area of less than a mile squared and it was covered by a dense forrest with clearing dotted around eveywhere.  
"Sun, sand and trees the perfect place to relax" Harry said stretching.  
"Feels great to be out in the Sunlight" Sirius agreed turning his face towards the sun. The trio spent the next week lazing around in the beach until the night of the new moon where they knelt on the beach with the sea on one side, the sand beneath them, the trees on their other side, the sky above them and a small fire was burning in the middle between them.  
"You'll be unconsious for most of this are you sure about agreeing to it?"  
"We agree" Sirius and Remus said together and Harry nodded and stood a wave of light started at his feet and rippled up his body releasing as much power as the reborn Mage could handle when he looked back at them his eyes were glowing fiercly and on his forehead was a silver moon inside a golden star.  
"I am Trance Tranquillium, first King of this solar system. Master of the Sovereign crystal. I ask you Remus Lupin of the wolf wizards and Sirius Black of the Grim wizards would you enter my service as my guardian and protectors of your own free will"  
"We will" Remus and Sirius answered in perfect unison  
"Then let the ascendence commence" That was the last thing they heard Harry say before they fell into unconsiousness.  
"Power of the universe hear my call, Cauldron at the centre of everything listen to me and abide by my wishes. Before us lay two who have agreed to protect me and become my guardians however they alone are not powerful enough to protect me and alone i cannot give them that power so i ask you to help me."  
A glow surrounded the two infront of him and Trance smiled as he felt the cauldron and the universe answer him. Two crystals floated up from Remus and Sirius and Trance focused his powers and slowly the crystals gained an extra glow and changed colour slightly. The power of the Cauldron stepped in and made the change permanant. Once that was done the crystals returned to their place inside the two mens bodies and the glows around their bodies intensified as Trance poured more Magic into them.  
The last thing to happen was that a thick silver cuffs with no apparant opening appeared on each of their wrists each cuff was about three inches in width and were engaved, Remus's had a wolfs head with two paw prints on either side and Sirius' had a dogs head and two paw prints. Both had stones embedded in the eyes of the engraving, The eyes of the wolf were Amber and the eyes of the dog were Grey moonstones.

Once the cuffs were complete Trance collapsed falling unconcious while Sirius and Remus slowly stirred."Oooh that's a rush" Sirius groaned sitting up.  
"Agreed" Remus moaned rolling over onto his side "What the" He frowned seeing his cuffs.  
"They must be the marking of our power Harry said we'd get" The animagus said. "They look cool though. I wonder where Harry is he should still be here shouldn't he?"  
"Merlin he's still on the other side of the fire" Remus said scrambling to get to the unconcious child.  
"Is he alright" Sirius asked anxiously following Remus.  
"I think so" Remus told his friend relieved as he turned to look at the animagus his eyes widened "You look back to how you looked before you went to prison" He gasped out.  
"You look better than before i went to prison." Sirius answered reaching to tug at Remus's hair"The greys gone and everything."  
"Wonder what other things we got with the ascendense but i suppose we'll have to wait for Harry."  
"We should move him back to the cabin and put him to bed" Sirius suggested and Remus nodded and lifted Harry into his arms.

It would be another 65 hour before Harry would awaken when he did he stumbled out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where Remus was making lunch. Hearing a noise Remus turned and cried out Harry's name before rushing to him and guiding him into a seat "Do you want some thing to eat?"  
"Yeah a sandwich would be great" The young looking mage pillowed his head on his arms leaning onto the table before asking "Where's Siri?"  
"Doing his daily walk around the island he's getting stronger, slowly."  
"The transformation should have helped with that." Harry said lifting his head with a frown.  
"It has" Remus assured him "But he's still building muscles and getting used to moving and have the space to move in."  
"Good" Harry nodded "What about you? How are you feeling?"  
"I feel better to, the wolf isn't gone but he feels clamer and more intergrated with me."  
"It'll be intresting to see you transform."  
"Transform?" Sirius asked coming into the kitchen "great to see you awake."  
"Didn't i tell you?"  
"No you didn't mention anything about transformations"  
"Oh, Well you have two base forms, that one in which you should be strong enough to do Wand magic wandlessly and the second form which is your armor form and in which your a hell of a lot more powerful and have some devistating attacks but we won't know what the attaks are until you transform. AS you get stronger and more used to the armour you'll get new attacks."  
"Ok so how do we transform"  
"Lets go outside, first transformations are a bit flashy" Harry said as he rose from his chair and headed for the door, as he stumbled Remus caught him and he and Sirius helped him the rest of the way outside and sat him down on the bench which was beside the door.  
"Ok how do we do this?"  
"Bring both arms up so the forearms and crossed and you should hear or feel a click concentrate on your cuffs and say whatever comes into you head" Harry instructed and the two looked at him like he was crazy until they did as he told them.  
"Grim Star Power" Sirius whispered hesitantly just as Remus spoke.  
"Wolf Moon Power" Streamers of light came out of both the sets of cuffs, blue from Remus and black for Sirius.

The streamers spiralled up the two's arms and then down around their bodies in the streamers wake the clothes were changed instead of shorts and t-shirt a skin tight body suit appeared made from the streamers once the seamers had finished another set of streamers came out of the cuffs and wound themselves around the legs of the two wizards the streamers solidified into loose black trousers, which had a silver inprint on the lower part of the trouser. Remus had a silver wolf and Sirius had a silver dog.  
On their top Halves the wizards had loose button down shirts on the back of the shirts they had an images on Sirius black shirt was a silver Grim like dog sitting and seemingly laughing at who ever was looking at him his eyes seemed to sparkle with michief. On Remus's blue shirt was a silver wolf staring piercingly out ready to spring into action, On the front of the shirts above the heart was the same symbol that had appeared on Harry's forehead. their hands were covered by white gloves and on their feet were sturdy boots. Once the boots were completed the streamers dissappeared completly and the two men were left standing.

"Wow" Sirius said looking down at himself "That feel so much stronger."  
"What happens now?"  
"Now i need your name"  
"But you know our names" Sirius said bewildered "Not the names for you in that form, click your cuffs together again and say terminal access wolf moon or Grim star" The two repeated Harry's words and a visor appeared over their eyes "Ok you're now in the main information centre of your armor you can direct what your seeing by thinking about it now i need you mentally ask the terminal what your name is" a few seconds after that Remus spoke "I am Swift Paw, alpha of the moon wolf clan."  
"I am Death Seeker of the Grim clan."  
"Swift Paw and Death Seeker, ok we now need your basic attacks abilities."  
"Mine seems to be speed, strength and my sense of smell and hearing" Remus listed "I'm the same, speed, strength, smell and hearing" Sirius agreed.  
"Wait" Remus said "I think i can also transform into a wolf or just part of my body like my hand into a claw"  
"I can't do that but i may still have access to my dog form while wearing the armour the terminal doesn't know" Sirius commented "But in this form i can sense when someone's about to die"  
"Alright what about your basic attacks?"  
"Lightning claw and Howling storm" Remus answered "Lightning claw is both a distance attack and close range, as a ranged attack is creates a paw with sharp claws in lightning which heads straight for the enemy in a short range attack the user must transform his hand into a claw and lightning covers the whole claw adding an extra bite to the attack from the claw. The howling storm is a sound attack which if focused properly can rip the enemy to shreds by sound waves alone."  
"Like Swift Paw i have two attacks the first is Reapers breath, Reapers breath is a mist attack which can put the enemy to sleep as i get stronger the Reapers breath will also increase and will give me three modes, sleep, paralize and poison. The second attack is Black fire, it's a traditional fireball with a nasty bite it's alot hotter than normal red flames or even white flames" Sirius told him then excitedly asked "what do we look up next?"  
"Well i think there should be a spell directory."  
"I've got it" Remus said then paused "And it looks like there are twelve directorys"  
"Found it" Sirius excalimed "wow look at this stuff"  
"Give me the list" Harry ordered  
"The first five in my list are, Swift paw, transfig, conj, incant, and shields"  
"Instead of Swift Paw i've got Death seeker as my first one, but the other four are the same" Sirius answered absently as he looked through the directories "Next five is, wards, curses, pranks, battle, dark and misc."  
"Those directories show every spell you've ever peformed, like i said before you are much more poweful in that form and you are capable of performing every spell in that directory all you have to do is select the spell and mentally cast it and it will do what it's supposed to do, any new spell you learn will go into that directory and can be instantly cast in your armour form"  
"Seriously?" Sirus asked and mentally selected a spell from the prank directory and sent it toward Remus who didn't notice it in time and his skin turned blue and his hair turned bright red.  
"Exactly just like that" Harry said then scrambled out of the way and into the cabin as the two marauders started to send prank spells back and forth. Harry laughed as he poked his head around the doorframe to watch the two and finally allowing his six year old persona to the fore now he had able guardians.  
The three then spent the rest of the day playing tag and running around the island. The next few weeks passed in the same general way the trio spent most of the time playing games and for an hour or two Trance's personality came to the fore and made Sirius and Remus practice their spell work and attacks until he was sure they were proficient enough.

Six months after they arrived on the Island they were preparing to leave and were heading to Florida where Harry had persuaded Remus and Sirius that Disneyland would be a great place to visit. They spent three weeks in Disneyland going on the rides and exploring the theme park. From there they headed for Los angeles and decided to settle there.

The place they settled in was an enclosed estate which housed only ten large houses. The house that the three chose was a three story house with five bedrooms, kitchen, dining room, study, living room, basment, and a pool in the back yard.  
To keep themselves safe the three of them had decided to go under differant names, Harry was now Trance Black and now had wavy brown hair and blue eyes, Remus used the name Johnathon, Or Jack, wolf, who had light blue eyes and dark red hair, Sirius was using the name Ryan Canis with light brown hair and dark green eyes. Harry was enrolled in a nearby school and Sirius and Remus both did part time studying at a local college.  
Eventually the men got a little bored and started writing, they started to write stories about their first year in Hogwarts and with the help of Harry and the time mirror they kept it more or less accurate. The publishers they sent it to loved it and soon the book was in print and on the best sellers list people loved to read about Hogwarts and the marauders.  
The three wizards were amazed by the reception the book got and decided that if the public liked the book there was no reason why they couldn't write another. And so they began to write a series of books about the Marauders detailing each year and all the michief they got up to. They even had the background plot of Voldemort rising behind the cheerful excapades of the marauders and Sirius's bad homelife.  
Once the seven book series was done they turned to the Founders and bullied Harry into telling them everything about how it was created and the stories that went with it eventually they created a book of short stories about the founding of Hogwarts.  
Every break Harry had from school the trio would leave Los Angeles and visit other parts of the world, though they visited a few places, like Disneyworld, more than once. Each week around the first full moon after Harry's birthday was spent in the chamber of secrets with Selena and on the night of the full moon Harry spent the full night basking in the moonlight and letting it unlock some of his power.  
TBC

And as always please review it makes my day to see reviews and comments


	6. welcome to Hogwarts

**Chapter five - not much changed here just added a few lines - 01/07/2010**

Years past while Harry grew up in LA by the age of Eleven he had a golden tan, was about 4'7, his Green eyes had gained the same tempered fire look he had as Trance and he carried himself with regal grace. The clothes he prefered were jeans or shorts, t-shirts and trainers things he could easily move in. Going into the wizarding world he just slung a cloak over the top of what he was wearing and the people on the streets of LA didn't bat an eyelash. The Magical parts of LA were well intergrated with the City but there were a few parts which were extremly well hidden and there were several entrances to the magical district but mostly wizards chose to live in muggle neighbourhoods and work at muggle jobs. The trio was well known and liked in the magical district and often spent hours on the weekends in there. Now as it was coming up to Trance's eleventh birthday choices had to be made. Go to a wizards school in America or go to Hogwarts. Going to school in America meant he would be learning a well rounded education with both muggle lessons and magical lessons on the other hand not going to Hogwarts would annoy Selena and Hogwarts had been his home. The only home he truely had left. After hours of debating Remus and Harry headed for England and rented an upscale apartment.

On his Eleventh brithday an owl came with the invitation to Hogwarts and Harry sent the message back agreeing to go. Once the agreement was sent the duo went back to and shopped for the things Harry would need except a wand as Harry had already collected the wand he had made as Salazar from Hogwarts. The wand was made of an oak tree that Trance had 'raised' from a young sapling and had watched it in all it's stages of development and inside the wand were three cores, the first was the scale of a basilisk, the second the hair of a unicorn willingly given and the third was the feather of a pheonix. Also hidden in Hogwarts was his staff made of the same oak but containing more cores, the staff was topped with a carving of a cresant moon made out of a lesser crystal, the crystal moon had a hole carved into it which would fit Sovereign perfectly. The bottom of the staff was covered in silver metal which could only be found on his home planet of Balta, and all the way up the staff were carvings of stars with tiny lessar crystals which would glow when the staff was in use. Inside the six foot staff were twelve cores, the scales, poison and blood of a willing basilisk, the tears, feather and ashes of a pheonix, the blood, tears and hair of a willing unicorn, blood and scales of a agreeable dragon, the last core was blood willingly given from tranquillity himself.

"Are you sure about this?" Sirius asked just before he was about to leave to go back to England for the Hogwarts express.  
"It'll be intresting to see which house you get placed in if nothing else" Remus commented  
"Yeah" Sirius nodded "I mean with you being Salazar i'd expect you to go into Slytherin but. ."  
"Things have changed since i was the founder of Slytherin" Harry commented shaking his head "though it, would, be amusing to see everyone elses reaction to the great Harry Potter in Slytherin."  
"You know" Remus said "I don't think you belong in a house you have Hufflepuff's loyalty, Ravenclaws smarts, Griffindors courage AND Slytherins cunning, you're not a house you're Hogwarts"  
"Selena may have somthing to say about that" Harry laughed "Any house will be fine with me"  
"If you're given a choice then think everything over carefully" Remus cautioned "I know you probably will want to go into either Griffindor or Slytherin but Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are just as good"  
"The houses were never meant to seperate the school so much" Harry said sadly "All they were meant to do was let us look after the students more easily"  
"Hey now you're back maybe it's time to change it back to how it used to be"  
"Yeah" Harry nodded "Maybe your right. It'll take work though lots of work but it may just be possible."  
"You can't tell us your afraid of hard work we know better" Remus chided and the other two grinned.  
"I should get going if i'm going to beat the rush" The young wizard said rising to his feet.  
"Yeah" Sirius agreed sadly "Are you sure you don't want us to come with you? At least to the station"  
"I'll be fine, I have enough power to transport myself out of danger no matter what wards they put up to stop me"  
"Alright, well, we'll see you at Christmas then right?"  
"Yep you will, wild horses or wards couldn't keep me from coming" Harry said and hugged the animagus fiercly then did the same to the ex-werewolf.

After the hugs Harry vanished from their home in LA and reappeared at the diagon alley appirition point, looking at his watch which automatically changed it's time to be correct in England he saw he had two hours before he had to be at Kingscross. Gracefully Harry walked down the alley towards Gringotts bank his white cloak flowing out behind him. On reaching the bank he nodded to the doorman and headed for a free teller. "Yes?" The Goblin asked abruptly.  
"I need to speak to someone about two existing accounts"  
"Griphook will take you to an account manager who will be able to deal with your request" The Goblin said dismissing the royal. A few seconds later Griphook appeared and Harry followed him into an office where another Goblin waited. When Griphook left Harry walked to the chair and sat.  
"Good morning" Harry said before slipping into marsh which was the martian language and was commanly used among the warrior races "May your battles be won with the last blood" The phrase was traditionally said when starting any buisness with the warrior races and the Goblins eyes widened.  
"I have never known a human to speak in that tongue" The Goblin said shocked "i am griffen how may i help you today"  
"I need to know the account status of two accounts one is the Potter account"  
"I'm afraid i can only give deatails of that account to Harry Potter or his guardians"  
"I am Harry Potter" Harry said brushing his short hair away from his forehead.  
"Sir, We cannot take just seeing the scar as proof many people wanted to get their hands on the Potter fortunes and many have tried coming here with a fake scar on their forehead"  
"Understandable" Harry nodded "How do you confirm a persons identity?"  
"A drop of blood onto this stone will reveal your name" Griffen said putting a small black stone onto the table Harry nodded and drew a small knife from his sleeve, made a small cut on his finger and allowed a drop to fall on the stone. which glowed blue and in silver writing on the stone, was the name Harry James Potter. "Ah good. Now what was the other account you wanted information on? it will take a few minutes before the Potter files can be transfered to this room"  
"The Tranquillium Account" Harry answered almost causing the Goblin to have a heart attack.  
"The Tranquillium Account?" Griffen repeated and Harry nodded "How do you know of that account? It's one of the most hidden accounts we have and one of the oldest"  
"All that matter is that i do know of it and as far as i know the conditions for that account were that anyone could ask to go down to that vault and try to open it. And the one who did open it would be the owner of the account. And i happen to know exactly how to open it"  
"You do know who that account belongs to don't you?"  
"Yes, Salazar Tranquillium also known as Slytherin the only one who could open that vault would be a true Slytherin. of the Slytherin family because of the key it needs. The key can only be handled by those with Tranquillium blood and can only be used by those the key chooses. I can summon the key but i can't use it long enough for the vault to unlock so i don't want to go down there all i want to know if anyone has tried to go down their recently and the status of the account"  
"Well i can only give you the basic information of that account until you prove you can indeed open the vault. The Tranquillium account has been frozen for the last thousand years since Lord Slytherin died. In that time there have been quiet a few attempts to get into the vault mostly by the ministry of magic especially just after Slytherin was killed"  
"You mean executed" Harry corrected.  
"As you say" Griffen nodded "every few years the ministry comes and tries something new to open the vault the only other vistor we've had to the vault was Tom Riddle fifty years ago, he came claiming to be descended from Lord Slytherin but he didn't know how to get into the vault he throught it was a parseltongue password"  
"No it would never be that easy" The ex-royal shook his head at that moment a large folder appeared on the desk.  
"Ah the Potter accounts" Griffen said opening the folder "You have three vaults, one your school trust fund which you can access now, your family vault which you can't access until you're eighteen and the Evans vault which you can't access until you're thriteen"  
"I can understand the eighteen but why the thirteen from my mother?"  
"The reason isn't specified in the file" Griffen told him.  
"How much does the Trust account contain and what exactly can i do with it?"  
After about an hour of talking to the Goblin about what he could and could not do with his money Harry left the bank and hurriedly walked to the apparitions point and apperated to behind three large green recycling bins after enlarging his wheeled trunk Harry poked his head around the bins to check no one was watching and nonchalantly walked towards the train station pulling his trunk along behind him. Looking at the large digital clock mounted on a pillar he saw he had twenty minutes before the Hogwarts Express was supposed to leave. Following the signs for platforms nine and ten Harry made his way through the station and followed Remus's directions onto platform 9 3/4.

Pulling his cap lower the young looking mage weaved his way through the people of the platform and onto the train making sure his face was shadowed by his cap and sun glasses he stepped into the nearest empty compartment and pushed his trunk until it was placed in the right position for him to sit on the seat and rest his feet on the trunk. After collecting a thick book from his trunk Harry sat himself down and stretched his legs out atop the trunk, placed the book on the seat beside himself to read later and settled down for a nap as when he'd left LA it had been one in the morning. Twenty minutes later he was woken by the door of the compartment opening and a girl coming in knowing the intruder couldn't see his eyes behind his dark sunglasses Harry opened them and saw a bushy haired girl settling herself on the bench opposite him after watching her for a few minutes Harry went back to sleep and didn't wake again until the door was slammed open and a blond boy came in.  
"Well well well two little mudbloods all on their own" The boy taunted after looking at the two childrens apperal the girl was wearing a denim skirt and pink top under her robes while harry was wearing black jeans coupled with a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of battered trainers along with his cap and sunglasses.  
"Oh look a stuffy malfoy all on his own, don't you malfoys usually have bodyguards with you?" Harry asked straightning from his slouched postion the two looked at him and the girl frowned slightly at his strong american accent.  
"How dare you speak to me like that you are unworthy to be in my presance"  
"No i think thats the other way around" Harry stated softly as he rose to his feet drawing his wand as he did so "And i also think your going to leave"  
"You can't order me around worm" Malfoy snarled and Harry flicked his wand at the young pureblood which sent a small blast of magical power at him that thew him out of the compartment and the door closed behind him and another wave of his wand locked it.  
"Hi i'm Harry" The mage greeted and the bushyhaired girl smiled shyly back "I'm Hermione Granger, you're American aren't you?"  
"Yeah, the accent gave it away huh."  
"Well yes, but if your american why come to Scotland to go to school?"  
"Basically it's because my parents went to school at Hogwarts and so did my guardians, they put their foots down and said that Hogwarts was the place my parents would have wanted me to go"  
"I understand, so your whole family is magical"  
"Yeah, my mom was a muggleborn though so her family is non-magical but my dads family were all magical, what about you"  
"I'm muggleborn it was so strange getting the letter and being told about the wizarding world i've been studying all the books i could get my hands on to find out more about the magical people."  
"It puts alot of pressure on the muggleborns just coming in." Harry nodded "You have to deal with a new enviroment a new way of doing things and most of the other students won't know what your talking about if you mention anything muggle"  
"Is all the wizarding world like this?"  
"Nope, just Europe, both America and Asia are intergrated with muggle society, it's a lot differant!"  
"How so? None of my books told me about other cultures."  
"Well to start off with muggleborns are visited when they have their first piece of accidental magic and so the wizarding world is explained to the parents straight off and it's not such a culture shock because the kids will have grown up knowing about our world"  
"But if they know then how is it kept secret? if you've got youngs kids with non wizarding kids"  
"Secrecy spells are placed on every child not just muggle borns, so they can't say anything about the wizarding world unless they're in a magical place, in their homes or talking to someone who already knows, that way no one can accidentaly say something. All magical children go to mundane school with non magical children, and learn normal stuff and during the time they're at school every saturday there are meetings for children in the magical sections to teach basic history and customs. At eleven the magical children get invited to the magical schools, but unlike hogwarts American school don't just teach magical stuff they also learn mundane work just like in a regular high school"  
"Wouldn't that put to much pressure on the students having to learn two curriculums"  
"Not really, the schooling is longer, we have two years more than Hogwarts does, in England you leave school at seventeen but in America thats upped to nineteen, plus theres college available after that, some students choose to work only in the wizarding world but most live and work in the muggle world and only spend some time in the magical sections"  
"That sounds like a great system"  
"It works" Harry said with a shrug.  
"You never mention austaralia do you know what their system is like?"  
"Australia is a weird continent theres something about it that makes magic go a little odd so while there are a few tribes of magic users most of us stay well away"  
"Wow i wonder why"  
"I don't know i mean there are legends but no facts like i said most magic users steer clear" "Which part of America do you live in?" Hermione asked going back to their previous convosation "I live in LA, it's cool place to live"  
"wow have you met any of the stars?" Hermione asked grinning and Harry smiled back "Sadly no, though i have sat on the Hollywood sign"  
"You SAT on it?" The witch asked incredulously and Harry nodded solemnly before laughing.  
After a few minutes of laughter the two sobered and Hermione interrogated the young looking wizard who answered her questions about the american magical world quiet happily.  
"Attention passengers we will be arriving at Howgarts in five minutes please leave all luggage and pets on the train and they will be taken to the school seperatly" A Voice said over the speakers.  
"We should get our robes" Hermione said standing and Harry nodded before getting up and kneeling beside his trunk to get out his black Hogwarts robe and Hermione lifted her robe from the seat beside her, turning slightly still kneeling Harry reached for his book and placed it back inside the trunk and stood swirling the black robe around him as he did so. Five minutes later the train pulled to a stop and Harry and Hermione disembarked. Following the shouts of a very loud and tall man the two eleven year olds followed the crowed of first years and climbed into a boat along with a shy brown haired boy and a loud red head. Harry's smiled brightly as Hogwarts came into view, it's windows all lit up and he could feel the wards welcoming him. They were met at the door by a stern woman wearing green robes and wizards hat. within minutes they were led into the great hall and staring in awe at the sight, even Harry was, it had seemed as if Hogwarts had grown more beautiful over the years.

"Potter, Harry" Mcgonagal called and Harry pulled off his sunglasses and his hat as he walked forward standing tall and proud.  
"Thats Harry Potter?" He heard someone whisper and he frowned slightly as he settled himself of the stool and the Hat was placed on his head.  
"Hmm Intersting"  
"It's more than intresting old friend" Harry whispered mentally.  
"Friend? i don't believe we have met before Mr. potter"  
"We have" The hat concentrated deeper onto Harry's memories and thoughts it was only a split second until he came to what he needed. "Oh my My Lord Tranquillium" The hat greeted respectfully "It is wonderfull to see you again, we have waited for so many years."  
"As have i, old friend as have i. It's good to be back inside her halls."  
"We have missed you my lord it was not the same with you gone."  
"We will talk another time my friend but you must sort me before the others get curious."  
"You ask a difficult task of me your majesty" the hat chuckled "You have courage oh yes so much courage to do what you have done and to live through it, you have cunning enough to rule an empire for hundreds of years, to wage a war for hundreds more, you love knowledge and books, loyalty to your people your family and to Hogwarts. and yet there is not much Hogwarts can teach you, when you know the much stronger magics of the past, your loyalty is only to certain people and you do not trust easily, your cunning and courage balance each other. No, this is not going to be an easy decision at all."  
"It may come down to where i am needed not to where i belong."  
"Yes that is quite true, Mr Lupin was correct when he said you could fit into any house, the wizards expect you to go into Griffindor, but the others are viable options, each would give you a differant label, Ravenclaw would see you as a bookworm, boring to some extent and yet smart and studious, Griffindor you would be crowned brave and light, Hufflepuff would lable you weak and soft, and Slytherin, they would turn on you my lord, call you dark and evil, they will say you are going to be the next dark lord, and the people of the house will not take kindly to you, not to mention you would have to deal with Professor Snape"  
"yeah Siri did mention Snape and warn me about him." Harry agreed.  
"I'm sorry Lord Slytherin but we must rule out that house, you would have to be always on guard, always wary never able to relax."  
"It is no matter my goals can be achived without me being place in Slytherin."  
"Ah yes i see your plan now, it will be intresting to watch"  
"Thank you. I only hope the rest of the school will see it that way"  
"The biggest changes are always started by the smallest of steps my lord. Ravenclaw, my lord would allow you some freedom in places, no one would bat an eyelash at you reading books or vanishing for they will think you're studying, but the Ravenclaws will be curious about you, especially with your accent my lord, Hufflepuffs would also be curious but they will not push, they would be protective of you and i think they might just back you with your plan, however there's a portrait of Helga in their common room it's hidden by our Lady herself but i suspect you would be able to see and hear her and she could definatly see you, and unfortunatly she was spelled to be able to see magical signitures and yours would stand out bright as a day. Griffindor as noted before would be the place to go if you wanted to conform to the stereotypical image that England already has of you"  
"I think for the moment i need to be the golden child, place me in Griffindor"  
"If you're sure my lord then it had better be **GRIFFINDOR**, good luck Trance and come and see me soon i have missed our chats"  
"Of course" Harry said already rising from the stool and removing the hat from his head.

TBC

Please review - it's great to read the comments and opinions you have about my story. From this point on i'm not sure how much i'm going to keep the HP time line i'm half thinking of killing voldie off and make this instead of a war between voldemort and Harry it will be Harry/trance against the corrupt governments trying to make a change.

Oh and i promise i will eventually explain the lesser crystals - but basically there are three kinds of power crystals greater crystals - which include Sovereign and the silvercrystal - media crystals and lessar crystals.

Before anyone asks about Harry's wand - harry didn't go to diagon thus did not go to olivanders - the wand will work for him because he is still trance tranquillium his magic core, and his soul have NOT changed only his outward appearance had changed and to some extent so has his personality but everyone changes with differant experiances. so therefore theres no need for a new wand because he already has one. Oh and the staff will come into the story at one point or another but at 4'7 he'd look a bit ridiculous with a six foot staff :P

**I thought some of you may be intrested in reading the first version of this last scene obviosuly it was disguarded and the one thats here took it's place . . . eventually**

**sORTING TAKE ONE**

"Potter, Harry" Mcgonagal called and Harry pulled off his sunglasses and his hat as he walked forward.  
"Thats Harry Potter?" He heard someone whisper and he frowned slightly as he settled himself of the stool and the Hat was placed on his head.  
"Hmm Intersting"  
"It's more than intresting old friend" Harry whispered.  
"Friend? i don't believe we have met before Mr. potter"  
"We have" The hat concentrated deeper onto Harry's memories and thoughts it was only a split second until he came to what he needed. His last thought was of panic before the Sorting Hat lit up with blinding white light and both mage and hat screamed with the former falling off the stool and curling into a ball. "Mr. Potter?" Mcgonogal exclaimed kneeling beside the boy. It was soon over and the Hat fell off.  
"professor please place me back on the stool, Harry will be fine he's just had part of his magic drained" Mcgonogal confused picked up the hat and placed it back on the stool once it was on the stool the stone beneath the stool rose so that everyone had a clear view.  
"For centuries i have kept my silence" The hat began "Trapped under layers of secrecy wards but thanks to young Mr Potter those spells have been broken."  
"Secrecy wards?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Since the time of Salazar's execution all i have been able to tell is half truths but there was a loophole in the spell, if a true Tranquillium sat under me."  
"That's impossible everyone knows the Tranquillium bloodline died out a long time ago, the only remenets of it are the Slytherin line and even they are not as powerful as the true Tranquilliums" Snape argued "No Proffessor i'm afraid you are very wrong, there were four families that carried Tranquillium blood. Of course those families branched out and the tranquilium power was forgotten and ignored as time passed those families forgot how to access that power and it fell dormant but tranquillium blood always breeds pure and the last Lord Tranquillium knew that his line would forget the power and so he spelled a collection of books that would survive and transport themselves to the newly awakened Tranquillium and train him or her in their powers the last person to have those books before Harry was Salazar Slytherin."  
"So Mr Potter is a Tranquillium?"  
"Exactly, However i didn't bring this up to talk about Harry or the Tranquillium Bloodline all you have to know is that Harry broke the spells that were keeping me from talking."


	7. first classes and halloween

**Chapter six - A school year begins**

As the name Griffindor was shouted out the red and gold table erupted into cheers and a pair of red headed twins even stood on their benches hollering 'we've got potter' with a slight smile Harry walked to the table where he was greeted with great happiness. He was hugged and grabbed and had his hand shaken so much he thought someone would try and steal it. As the sorting finished Dumbledore stood and welcomed them to Hogwarts, said his words that made everyone think he was loosing his marbles and sat back down as the feast appeared.  
As the feast was eaten introductions were made.  
"Ah Hogwarts meals they look just as good as they always do it's a shame i can't eat" a ghost said floating beside Harry "it's one of the things i miss about being alive, i am sir Nicholas de mimsy-porpington Griffindors resident ghost."  
"I know who you are" a Red head that Harry vaguely remembered from the sorting as being Ron Weasley "Your nearly headless nick"  
"Nearly headless? how can someone be nearly headless?" another boy asked with a strong irish accent and Harry placed him as Seamus Finnigan.  
The ghost frowned "I'd prefere if you'd call me sir Nicholas or Nick, but if you really want to know how i can be nearly headless, here"  
Harry realised what was coming and turned away slightly but he still heard the sounds of disgust as Nick lifted his head to show it was only attatched by a thin piece of skin and muscle. On looking back at the Ghost Harry noted a look of barely hidden amusment on the ghosts face "Well young Griffindors i hope you'll all help us win the house cup Griffindor has never gone so long without winning The bloody baron, thats slytherins ghost has been gloating."  
and in responce to a question about the bloody barons bloodyness and how he came to be that way the ghost told them he'd "never asked"

"I'm half and half" Dean said in response to a question about his bloodline Harry frowned slightly at the fact the question was asked what did it really matter? "Me mam didn't tell me dad that she was a witch 'til after the weddin' bit of a nasty shock for him."  
While Neville talked about his childhood Harry turned his hearing to Hermione and the red headed prefect where they were talking about Transfiguration. Harry turned slightly to look up at the head table, where his eye was caught by the defence professor as their eyes locked the Ex-kings vision wavered and he was suddenly looking at two overlaying images, one was of the professor but the other was of a transparent snake-like man standing over Quirrel he flinched as the vision cause a white hot pain to flash through his mind and when he looked back there was only one man.  
"You alright Harry?" Ron asked and Harry nodded but was inwardly frowning he had never seen anything in double like that before.  
As the feast came to the end Dumbledore stood again.  
"Welcome students to a new year at hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, as usual the forbidden forrest is as always forbidden a fact which all of you should keep in mind even our older students , and you can get a list of any and all forbidden items from mr Flich our caretaker who has asked me to remind you all that magic is not to be used in the corridors between classes. Quidditch trials will be held on the second week of the term and captains should talk to madame hooch to book the pitch for practices and finally for the rest of the year the third floor corridor is out of bounds unless you wish to die a horrible death. And now before we go to bed let us sing the school song." With a flick of the old wizards wand the words flew out and arranged themselves so they could be seen and together the school sang in perfect disharmony.  
"Ah music a magic beyond what we do here" Dumbledore sighed smiling "Now off to bed with you all"

A red headed prefect led them up to Griffindor, upon reaching the guardian portrait he said "Caput draconus" which was obviously the password as the picture of the fat lady in pink opened to allow them through.  
"Welcome to Griffindor" the prefect said "this tower will be your home for the next seven years and the people with you will be your family, girls Angelina will take you to your dorms boys follow me please" Percy led them up a spiral staircase and through a door where five beds were waiting. "This is your dorm room, your trunks are already here" With that said he left them to it and the five boys headed into the room and Harry went straight to the bed which was right beside the window in the corner. "Hey Harry how'd you get such a strong american accent anyway?" Dean asked "I mean the books and everything say you've never left England"  
"The books were wrong" Harry said simply "I haven't been in England since i was six" that was the last of the conversation before the five settled into their beds to sleep.

A few hours later Harry woke up he'd gotton plenty of sleep on the train so he was wide awake, in the early hours of the morning. slipping out the door Harry headed down to the common room and then out into the castle itself. He walked silently slipping from shadow to shadow along the corridor heading for the third floor half way there he stopped and shook his head before teleporting down to the chamber where he immediatly headed for one of the storage rooms, these rooms were among the few he had not revealed to Sirius and Remus the items kept there were too private for anyones viewing except for himself and Selena. Unfortunatly there were three large storage rooms and he didn't have a clue which room the item he was looking for was stored in. Shrugging he entered the first room and glanced around the room was full of boxes, shelves, trunks and filing cabinets. Selena found him there two hours later with his front half leaning into a trunk and his bottom stuck up in the air.  
"Father? what are you doing?" She asked causing harry to jump startled and there was a loud bang from inside the trunk before he wiggled his way backwards and out of the trunk rubbing his head where he'd obviously hit it.  
"I'm looking for something."  
"Obviously" Selena nodded and then raised an eyebrow when Harry stayed silent "You do realise i have a better memory of whats here and where the things are"  
"Well yes but i was having fun going through this stuff and seeing whats here" "I'll leave you to it then father, however i just thought i'd remind you that you have to be upstairs this morning"  
"How long have i got?" Harry grimanced having totally forgotten "About an hour till food starts getting served in the great hall"  
"Ok" Harry nodded standing "i'm going to go have a nap for the next hour then start the day"  
"Wait father, what were you looking for? is it important?"  
"I'm looking for a tapestry i've decided it shall be the first step to go uniting the School"  
"A tapestry? well there all together in the third store room, but why would you want a tapestry all of them are unmoving?"  
"I don't know whether you remember but i had a jupition tapestry made of Rowena it was only returned to me a few days before the Beryl attack."  
"Jupition tapestry" Selena mused "Aren't the jupition tapestrys the ones that incoperate hair and magic from the subject there the only things outside a painting that do so so that the tapestry, if it's of a person, gains the memories of the actual subject? and the memories would be their true memories leaving out any false or fabricated memories?"  
"Exactly, no spell on the actual subject is transfered only memories and personality, so the tapestry of Rowena would have her memories and personality, i think she could be just what the healer ordered especially if you also reveal helga's portrait and move her to" Harry paused thinking "the great hall?"  
"Why would we reveal Helga? she's annoying and she was one of the strongest supporters of your execution." Selena argued "plus she's Helga Hufflepuff the kindest most nicest founder the students and teachers would take her words at face value and she'll have them believing that their right to look down on other creatures"  
"Alright alright, i just thought havng the two of them there would give people a good argument to listen to, can you imagine Helga's face when she comes across female students wearing trousers and short skirts?" "I'm getting a headache just thinking about it" Selena groaned which made Harry laugh as he teleported back up to Griffindor tower, where he reappeared on his bed which had the curtains drawn, after taking off his shoes and placing them where they wouldn't be seen Harry pulled open the curtains and got out of bed to see only Neville awake.  
"Morning Neville"  
"Good m-morning Harry." Harry smiled at the young wizard and collected his clothes to go and shower. Half an hour later he and Neville headed down for breakfast wispers followed in their wake it wasn't long before they were joined by there housemates. Soon after it was time for them to go to their first class, Charms with Professor flitwick, when calling through the register he got to Harry's name and the small wizard fell off his stack of books with a squeak as Harry answered the ex-royal refrained from raising an eyebrow at the act.  
After a brief introduction to the branch of magic called charms they headed to the next lesson which was History of magic the class was exeedingly boring and easly sent the mage to sleep, now he realised why Remus had asked him to show him some of the wizarding worlds past in the time mirror he obviously slept through his history of magic classes too.

After lunch in the great hall their last lesson was Transfiguration where Harry let Ron lead not wanting anyone to know of his knowledge of the castle and the two ended up being late to the class. Ron was of course relieved that the professor wasn't there but Harry could sense the magic eminating from the cat sitting with perfect posture on the desk. The class watched with amazement as the cat became Mcgonogal. She like Flitwick explained what transfiguration was and how if differed from other branches of magic, and about the dangers that could happen if they did it wrong, she demonstrated by turning the desk into a pig and back again. For the last hour they focused on attempting to turn a matchstick into a needle by the end of the lesson only Hermione had gotten anywhere close.  
During the two hour free period Harry avoided his classmates as he headed for a passage in the dungeons which would take him down to the chamber where he spent the two hours looking through the storage room with selena watching on in bemusment.  
Thursday started off the three hours of Herbology where they were learning some of the most common magical plants, after lunch was another transfiguration lesson where they were given a pile of homework asking them to write an essay detailing the five main rules in basic tranfiguration and to explain the reasons behind those rules, the last lesson of the day was double defence, On friday the only lesson they had was potions with the slytherins. Just as the time turned ten on the dot the door of the classroom slammed open and the greasy haired professor stormed into the room and spun the face them with a malicious air about him. Harry did not like what he sensed from the potions master.  
"In this classroom there will be no foolish wand waving, you are here to learn the exact and subtle art of potions, many of you will hardly believe this is magic and i don't expect many of you to ever under stand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as i usually have to teach" his gaze then locked onto Harry "Ah Mr Potter our new Celebrity" THe last word was said with so much venom that even the slytherins flinched. "Mr Potter what would you get if you added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood"  
"I don't know sir" Harry answered despite many peoples beliefs Salazar Slytherin was NOT a potions master in fact he was horrible at potions and left the brewing to Helga. "Tut tut it seems as if Fame isn't everything." Snape sneered. "lets try again shall we, where would you look if i told you to find me a bezoar"  
Harry frowned in concentration he knew this one and had used it several times in the past "In the stomach of a goat or sheep professor"  
"And what does it do?"  
"It's an antidote that will cure you of most poisons"  
"What mr potter is the differance between monkhood and wolfsbane?"  
"There isn't one professor it's also called aconite" he may not have been any good at potions but he was adequate at herbology and gardening.  
"Well it seems you did open your books before class, well why aren't you all writing it down and for your information Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potions so strong that it is called the daught of the living death."

Thing got worse for the griffindors as the lesson continued with snape setting them a boil curing potion. The class was split into pairs and Harry watched as Snape berated the Griffindors and praised the slytherins even though some of the Slytherins were worse than the Griffindors. All the time he was berating the Griffindors he was almost bragging about how good Malfoy was and how well he had stewed his slugs it was sickening if he didn't know better Harry would have thought the potions master had a crush on his eleven year old student. Harry closed his eyes and wrinkled his nose disgusted at that image.  
"You alright Harry?" Ron asked  
"Fine" He replied just as they heard a scream from the work station next to theirs, They turned to see that Neville had managed to melt Seamus's cauldron and the resulting substance was now leaking over the floor and had gotton all over Neville himself. After taking points off for blowing up tha cauldron Snape turned on Harry and Ron and took points off for not noticing that Neville had put his quills into the potion while it was still on the fire.  
The griffindors left the potions classroom all of them were quietly fuming with anger. Stewing with a simmering rage Harry slipped away from the other griffindors and un-noticed headed deeper into the dungeons and through the passage down to the chamber. Inside his home Harry let his rage free and it sparkled around him in a red light at that moment he was truely King tranquility the immortal warrior and mage.  
"Father?" Selena called anxiously "I'm never been so dissapointed in something EVER" Tranquility snarled pacing "It's been a thousand years" Selena said sofrly "Things always change"  
"My house was never a place for bullys to be hated to be to be" He snarled with incoherant rage Selena took a half a step backwards she had never seen her father so consumed with anger he must have been holding it in for a while "And that man they call head of slytherin, he's a bigger bully that the rest, my house is a nest of rats"  
"Time changes everything father you knew it would, you knew Godric and Helga wouldn't allow your house to remain as it was."  
"I knew it would change but to change so much, according to everyone else Slytherin is the 'dark' house where the evil people are sorted. They're eleven" Trance ranted "What do they know of Evil? what do they know of me" Trance whispered the last and sunk down on the chair before getting up and storming to the library. Selena followed cautiously and upon walking into the library she found him searching through the books for something she jumped when he cried out "AhHA" and pulled of of the books down, he then placed the book on the lecturn and started to flip through it when she came to stand at his side she was suprised to see the book was a book of information about various art forms and she got an inkling of what he wanted when he stopped at the information on jupition tapesrys. He then went and got his time mirror and began watching lessons of artisans learning how to create the tapestrys. From then on whenever he could sneak away Trance would be learning how to make the tapestrys using animals to practice with.  
Months passed slowly as lessons continued and He spent every spare moment he could creating a practice tapestry, but it would take another eight months before it would be completed and then another year before he would be ready to attempt a true jupition tapestry.

On the 31st of October he had a charms lesson in which Flitwick began to teach them a simple levitating spell which wasn't easy as all, through the years with Sirius and Remus the three had avoided the spells that would be taught at hogwarts as to not leave Harry bored during the year, however that didn't extend to not teaching the young king prank spells nor spells that would NOT be taught. Even by the end of the class only one student had managed to make the feather float, It is possible that with a few more minutes Harry could have done it but the power needed to be so small and focused that he was more likely to make the feather explode than he was to levitate it, after all back in the age of the founders he had made it a point NOT to use magic for everything, what was the point of levitationg something so small and light like a feather, and now he had been reborn and lived with Sirius and Remus he still didn't see the point, in fact he had frowned on the other two wizards using magic for anything that could easily be done by hand. While walking from the charms classroom with the Griffindor boys Ron made a comment about Hermione and her know it all attitude saying that it ws no wonder she didn't have any friends.  
Narrowing his eyes at ther redhead Harry turned away from the Griffindor and went after the young witch who reminded him a bit of Rowena. He followed her to the Girls bathroom and froze looking at the girls sign he then knocked on the door and called through to Hermione, however the witch ignored him and he hesitantly pushed the door open and pocked his head into the room ready to duck out again if any other females saw him. Keeping his wits about him in the dangerous territory known as the girls bathroom Harry walked cautiously forward calling for Hermione.  
"Go away" She shouted "You do have friends you know, i'm your friend"  
"You didn't even defend me" she shouted "I thought it would be best to come and talk to you" Harry said coming to stand infront of the stall in which Hermione's voice was coming from. "I like talking to you and having discussions and finding new things"  
"You dissappear all the time and don't lie and say you were at the library because you haven't been"  
Harry opened his mouth to lie but there was that spark that reminded him of his best friend. "i found another library" He answered "Another library?" Hermione questioned "Hogwarts is an amazing place and so big, my feet itched so i've been exploring and i was down in the dungeons and i found a passage which led to a library"  
"Thats amazing Harry why didn't you take me before or tell the proffessors"  
"I couldn't"  
"But your telling me now so you can't say you couldn't"  
"Well" Harry thanked every star in the sky when the door was thrown off his hinges then began to curse his stars when a troll came into the room.  
"H-HArry" Hermione wimpered after she had opened the door and caught sight of the troll Harry grabbed the witch and pushed her back into the stall and out of sight at that moment Harry wished that Remus and Sirius had taught him Hogwarts level curses and spells he really did not want to show his true skills but on the other hand they were both in danger if he didn't act Hermione was startled by the cold and calculating look on Harrys face as his eyes swept over her as if assessing after a second he nodded once and she watched as he sheethed his wand which he had drawn when the troll came in, into a holster on his arm and dove out of the stall and rolled as he hit the ground his eyes locked on the figure of the troll mentally reviewing all the information he knew about troll, in a split second he had thought up and discarded every plan until he thought of one that would most likely work.

Resistant to magic was Trance's dominant thought he immediatly striked off any wizard magic off his offensive list his biggest problem was power, he didn't have it. His magic was limited to two or three low level planet attacks a day if he was lucky. Fire, ice, water, wind, electricity thouse questions ran through his head as he moved across the bathroom catching the trolls attention.  
ICE Trance readied the spells his hands glowing blue his hands came up infront of him and a light started to form as he command "Shabon" then moved up to cross over each other in front of his face and the blue ball of light stayed hovering infront of his crossed arms "Spray" and as he said the last part of the spell "Freezing" His arms pushed the ball away from him and towards the troll as they were flung open wide. Hermione watched in awe as ice formed around the mountain troll and Harry had to physically pull her out of the bathroom.  
"Why are we running?"  
"It won't take long for the troll to escape" Harry answered shortly as the two ran "the ice wasn't that thick it'll easily break it"  
"You have a lot of explaining to do Harry Potter" Hermione said sternly as Harry pulled her into a passage away "I know, and i will, later" He told her as the two ran through the passageway which came out near the stairs which would take them up to Griffindor tower, inside the tower Harry managed to slip away from the witch without answering her questions making the young griffindor witch very irritated at her friend.

**AN - couple of small changes here but im still not 100% happy with it even reading through im not sure what im unhappy about in it so until i work it out it's staying as it is.**


	8. librarys and history lessons

**Chapter seven **

Late that night Harry left the common room and headed to the chamber where Selena was waiting for him. "I'm slipping" he growled as he stalked past her into the library, "I was supposed to feed her a lie, distract her from questions and instead i go and tell her about a library and then use Mercurian power to blast a stupid troll"  
"There was nothing else you could do, that ice spell saved your lives."  
"And revealed i was stronger than she previously thought, maybe i can tell her i'm an ice elemental, that might work" He suggested heading towards his library where he began to pull books and scrolls from the shelves, copied them, then put them back.  
"Father what are you doing?"  
"Creating a library" Was the answer "I told Hermione i found a library well i can't very well bring her here now can i? and as long as there's nothing advanced or about other magics it'll be fine even if she tells everyone else." Selena nodded and began helping him by searching for book in another part of the library, biting her lip in thought Selena left the library and returned a few minutes later carrying a pile of journals which she put on the table, Harry quickly joined her curious as to what she had brought back.  
"These three are the journals of Godric Griffindor covering the time of the founding and upto three years after you were exectuted"  
"Godric kept a diary?" Harry asked stunned "Yep, some of it's realy hard to read he got extremly fanatical about wiping out what he called the 'dark' elements of the world, vampires, veela's, selkies, giants, even the merpeople were concidered 'dark' it was horrid. The next two are Helga's she's not as bad but there are some hilarious rants in there mostly about you and Rowena. The last three are Rowena's journal's, i meant to put them in here but i thought you might want to keep them out of this library." "if the journals are so bad can we really put them in the library i'm going to show Hermione, besides even if we do the books would probably be written off as fakes"  
"Not neccessarily, the books are stamped with their magical signiture it wouldn't take a great deal of effort for a wizard to cast a spell to find out who the author was."  
"they still wouldn't be believed or they could be believed and people like the ministry would think they were right restricting other beings." "You should still concider putting Rowena's Jounals in that library."  
"I'll think about it" Harry said as he turned back to the other pile of books and continued to make copies of them.  
"Where are Sirius and Remus?" Selena asked curious "I would have thought the would have visited."  
"Hmm? oh they're in Africa at the moment, trying to find an old temple, Remus heard some rumours of an old Werewolf legend and they went to see if they could find the root of the myth."  
"Have you made any progress with the lycanthrope curse?"  
"No" Harry shook his head frowning "I've been running tests on werewolf saliva, skin, fur, teeth, claws and blood for the last few years but i don't have the necessary resources to do an indepth anylisis nor am i strong enough magically to get a good look at the energies of the curse, whatever Beryl did she wove it deep into the victims lifecodes so deep it will take me years to become strong enough to even look at the actual curse" He grumbled he had really wanted to be able to find the cure for the werewolves quickly but it seemed that the Nega Queen had worked her magic very well. The wizard and spirit spent the next five hours coping books and transferring them into a small room in which was also a large firplace and two cozy chairs by it, and in the middle of the room was a large table with three elaborate candelabra placed on it, around the table was four high backed chairs with blue upholstery. The floor was covered in cork and a purple rug was positioned by the fireplace beneath the two chairs. Once it was done Harry happily went off to bed.

The next morning he was dragged out of bed by Hermione who demmanded to know exactly where this library was and what it contained unfortunatly this attracted the attention of the rest of their house mates who were up early all who wanted to know about the hidden library leveling a dark look at Hermione Harry was forced to show them the way down to the library picking up other students on the way a Curious Flitwick also followed intrigued by the large group of students from all the houses there were even a few Slytherins at the edges of the group. Eventually they got to the room where a portrait of Selena herself guarded the room.  
"What is your purpose here" She questioned "We seek the knowledge you conceal my lady" Harry answered bowing.  
"For your respect i will allow you entrance but remember harm my books and never again will you be allowed access" Her eyes swept over the crowd behind Harry and swung open revealing the study. The students looked around and saw the women walk into another frame, To them there was something awe inspiring about her, her dress was white with a gold chain hanging from her waist the sleeves of the dress were tight to the elbow where they then loosened into very loose and wide trumpet like triangles down to the floor, her green eyes sparkled and her hair refleted an unseen light glittering all differant shades of brown and grey, around her neck hung a silver pendent dipicting the silver star with a crescent moon inside it which glowed with an pure silver light.  
"My lady do you mind me asking you who you are?" Flitwick asked "We have never seen your portrait before"  
Selena looked down at the small professor and the students all got the impression she was assessing the teacher for something and began to think she wasn't going to answer as the silence lengthened.  
"I am Selena Tranquillium youngest daughter of King Trance Tranquillium Ancestor of Lord Salazar Slytherin, Guardian of the Knowedge my great-great-great grandson wished to keep safe after his execution and Guardian of the Knowledge Godric Griffindor tried to destroy when Rowena Ravenclaw my grandson's betrothed died"  
"You've been down here since the school was founded?"  
"No i was not placed in the school until five years after it had begun to take in students, and i was not moved down here until Salazar became worried that Godric would find out" Selena stopped and Harry stepped towards her acting as if he didn't know exactly what was going on.  
"Would find out what my lady?" He asked then added "That is if you do not mind telling us."  
"That my grandson was not fully human."  
"Not fully human?" A Slytherin Questioned "Yes, i to was not human and my father certainly wasn't Salazar was only part human most of his blood was Lunarian, at that time the Lunarian were concidered evil creatures of the moon, it wasn't true of course but Godric belived the rumours and so did most of the Wizarding world they were afraid of the people who were so much stronger than themselves."  
"How did Salazar die?" A slytherin asked and another turned on him saying that they already knew which sparked an argument about the fact that the history books were written by the victors they were silenced by Selena's laughter.  
"If you wish to hear the story than i will tell you, however it is up to you whether you believe me or not. Salazar was as i said part Lunarian, his father was a lunarian noble, Salazar did not wish to stay at court he longed for adventure so at fifteen he came to Earth, at twenty five Hogwarts was completed. When he were thirty there was an attack on the moon kingdom and it fell when he got that news he forgot where he was and that no one knew he was Lunarian and collapsed in grief at the loss of His home. His family. His people. He was with Rowena and the students at the time and they all swore to keep his secret. Three years passed and all was fine, Salazar used the magic of his homeland to help around Hogwarts and to reinforce the wards, he had designed the wards so over the years he would be able to add the power to it and that summer he finally completed the basic wards, unfortunatly as autumn was turning to winter Godric caught my grandson using Moon magic and for that he was sentenced to death. And that little ones is how my grandson died he was beheaded by Godric Griffindor because wizards were afraid of what they did not understand. Salazar would never had harmed the children but after his death they began saying he was poisoning the minds of his students, over time the arguments mutated and it was said to be blood purity related which in a way it was, but it was not muggleborn purity that Salazar was executed for, it was his own."  
"But what about muggleborns? Didn't Salazar think they should be banned from Hogwarts" Hermione asked "No young one, However Salazar did think that the muggleborns should be checked on from the time they had their first accidental magic incident, Many people in that time thought that magic users were marked by the devil and that the magic should be beaten out of the children, Salazar thought that the wizards had a duty to make sure none of the magical children were being harmed by their parents or guardians, he also thought that there should be a longer introduction to the wizarding world so the muggleborns were not immediatly thrust into the magical world but he never thought they should be barred from Hogwarts." "But what about the Hat?" An older student asked "It has always said that Salazar was dark and betrayed the other founders"  
"The hat belong to Godric and by the orders of the two remaining founder it must follow their commands."  
"So what exatly is here?" A Ravenclaw asked changing the subject completly "well, books on warding, that was Salazars speciality so don't be suprised to see marking or writing in the books, cooking books, charms books, transfiguration, runes and arithmacy, and Herbology i think"  
"What about potions?"  
"Oh any books of potions here came from Rowena i'm afraid Salazar was quiet hopeless with a cauldron he was more likely to blow one up than make a successful potion" THe woman smirked as a flash of indignation flashed across Harry's face unnoticed by everyone else.  
The students exchanged looks of bewilderment here was this women ripping apart every thing they knew of Salazar Slytherin and seeming not to care.  
Not long after the rest of the professor joined them and summmarily kicked all the students out.  
"I told you we shouldn't tell anyone" Harry grummbled as they walked towards the great hall for breakfast. "It wasn't my fault" Hermione argued. "You're the one who found it first" "But you're the one who demanded to be taken there very loudly in the common room"  
"Hey stop argueing you two" Said one twin as the two came up behind them "You might get your"  
"names into Hogwarts a"  
"History this is"  
"the greatest find in"  
"at least a few"  
"hundred years. If it's"  
"True that is,"  
"Imagine we finally"  
"Get to know the truth"  
"About slimy Slytherin."  
"It's going"  
"to be all over"  
"the news by tomorrow"  
"they'll be people in and out"  
"wanting to talk to the portrait"  
"I wonder what they'll do with it" Hermione mused.  
"Move it probably" Neville spoke softly from the witches left "A lot of people will want to talk to Lady Selena, and no-one will be happy walking all the way down to the dungeons just to see a portrait, the books will probably be moved and catalogued as well, maybe they'll be moved to the main library but theres always a chance that they'll just be taken by the ministry for 'safe keeping'"  
"But those books belong to Hogwarts" the young witch argued fiercly.  
"I'm not saying they don't" Neville said quickly "But the ministry has control of Hogwarts what they say, goes."  
"well that's not fair." She frowned.  
"Life isn't fair Hermione" Harry said his american accent softening. "I do agree with you the books belong in Hogwarts where they have stayed since the founding but what can we do? The ministry of magic is the ruling body what they say goes even here at Hogwarts"


	9. Christmas

**CHAPTER EIGHT - edit three**

It turned out that Neville was right and the books were taken away they also attepted to remove the portrait from Hogwarts but as soon as it was taken from the castle it became a blank canvas until it was inside the castle again. And so it was placed in the Entrance hall where people could ask her questions all day however there were times when the portrait was stragely empty leaving only an armchair and other times Selena would lead the questioners on a merry chase around the school as she hopped from portrait to portrait usual dissappearing when the followers were totally lost and the castle shifted so it would take them hours to find their way back to the entrace hall.

The Friday after the Portrait had been moved the Griffindors were informed that they would have their first flying lesson that afternoon and at lunch both Hermione and Neville were panicing about it leaving Harry to try and calm them down. While Ron stood bragging to the rest of their house that he'd been flying with his family for years.  
"Hermione, Neville it's alright, not everyone can handle flying."  
"Can you fly?" Neville asked "Uncle Jack made sure i was able to use a broom" Harry nodded.  
"See you've been using a broom probably for years, and you didn't have to learn infront of your yearmates including the Slytherins"  
"Ignore them Hermione, Broom's are a good way to travel, the fastest broom on the market is the Nimbus 2000 it has an acceleration of zero to a hundred miled an hour in 20 seconds, but the best broom from long travels is the"  
"Harry, Shut up" Harry blinked at the female Griffindor for a few moments before smiling "Sorry Hermione, but you will be fine, both you and Neville and i'll help you through it i promise"  
"You'd better Mr. Potter" Hermione growled.  
"Hey is that you're grans owl Nev" Harry said breaking the tension and Neville looked up and nodded "Yeah wonder whats she's sending" The owl landed infront of him with a small box and Neville clumsily retrieved the package and opened it to reveal a round glass ball which both Harry and Hemione looked curiously at "I've never seen one of these before" Harry said "What is it?"  
"It's a remembrall, it glows red if you've forgotton something" Neville said picking it up and immediatly shone red "But it doesn't help if you can't remember what you're forgotten" Neville put the ball down gloomily and it changed back to it's clear apperance and Harry picked it up and looked at it confused when it turned red "You've obviously forgotten something too" Hermione laughed as Harry looked at the ball confused "Don't have a clue what though" the mage said shaking his head "Must not be too important." he said handing the ball back to Neville.  
"OOh Look longbottom's got a rememberall" The smily voice of Draco Malfoy came from behind the three and a pale hand reached over and grabbed the orb from Nevilles hand Harry half rose before mcgonogals voice cut in.  
"What is going on?"  
"Malfoy's got my remembrall professor" the orb was summerily dropped as Draco said in a sulky tone "Just looking" and walked off with a slight pout on his face.

On the Quidditch pitch the Griffindor and Slytherin First years lined up, with Harry in between Neville and Hermione both of which were sending their brooms worried looks. "Right then everybody stick your hand over the broom and say up"  
the class followed her order and said up out of the three griffindors only Harry managed to get the broom to rise up into his hand, Hermione's just rolled over and Nevilles didn't do a thing. "It's alright look, brooms are charmed to interact with the riders" Harry explained "They react to your thoughts because you're scared and unsure the broom won't respond, have courage"  
The two tried again and this time the brooms lifted slowly into their hands. Once hooch saw they all had their brooms she instructed them on how to mount and inspected their grip, Harry grinned when Malfoy got told he'd been doing it wrong.  
"Now when i blow my whistle i want you to kick off the ground hard, fly up a few feet keeping your brooms steady then come straight back down, on my whistle three two" On the two count Neville being so nervous kicked off the ground early and Harry seeing what had happened shot up a second behind him and sped up so he was paralell to Neville, he reached out with one hand to grip the handle of his friends broom while the other hand controlled his own. Talking to Neville to keep him calm Harry carefully brought them down to the ground. "Good Work Potter" Hooch said loudly running over to them "30 points to Griffindor for saving your fellow classmate. are you alright Longbottom?"  
"Yes ma'am" Neville said shakily.  
"We'll if you need to you can sit and just watch, Potter go back to the line" Harry nodded and after making sure Neville would be alright sat on the grass he joined his classmates and the class continued quietly.

Over the next few weeks his routine didn't really change, the weeks were spent in class saturdays were reserved for helping Neville and Hermione become more comfortable on a broom and the nights and Sundays were spent down in the chamber. However a few weeks after the flying lesson Ron weasley and Draco malfoy had an argument that ended with them agreeing to have a midnight duel and Harry had been nominated as second. That night Ron dragged Harry out of bed and down to the common room where a lamp came alight to reveal Hermione dressed in a pink dressing gown.  
"I can't believe you're going along with this Harry"  
"You" Ron snarled  
"I almost told you're brother Percy he'd put a stop to this."  
Ron however ignored the witch and dragged Harry out of the common room with Hermione following still trying to persuade the two to go back to the common room and bed. Giving up the witch turned to go back only to find that the Fat Lady wasn't in her portrait she'd obviously gone visiting.  
"What am i going to do now" she cried  
"That's not our problem" Ron snapped and started to walk away while Harry said quietly  
"Looks like neither of us has a choice we'll both have to go with Ron"  
Suddenly a ways infront of the two Ron paused and whispered loudly "Mrs Norris?" Luckily for them it was not Mrs Norris but was Neville.  
"I forgot the password, i've been out here for hours" he said miserably.  
"It's alright Nev." Harry said crouching infront of the boy "But the fat Lady's gone she's not in her portrait, so none of us can get back in"  
"Will you hurry up" Ron growled "we have to be in the trophy room at midnight"  
"It's not like he's going to show up" Harry muttered bringing himself and Neville to their feet and the three trailed after the redhead. It was not long before they reached the trophy room and Harry took a glance around moon-lit room making the trophys sparkle after a few minutes the four head someone someing their eyes widened as they heard the caretaker mr filch and the four took off running not paying attention to where they were going they ended up on the forbiddon third floor corridor. Hearing Filch behind them they tried the nearest door to find it was locked.  
"Move" Hermione ordered pushing Ron and Harry out of the way "Alohamora" She commanded and the door opened the four slipped inside and closed the door. they were safe from Filch.  
"Err Hermione, Harry" Came Nevilles quaking voice and the two turned to see a large three headed dog wide eyed they dashed out of the room, luckily Filch wasn't around and the foursome made it back to Griffindor tower safetly.  
"What were they doing keep that thing locked up in the school" Ron ranted "Anyone could find it and be eaten"  
"You don't pay attention do you, that was the forbidden corridor and the dog was guarding something"  
"A trap door" Harry agreed quietly having seen it.  
Hemione abruptly stood "well i hope you're pleased with yourselves, we could have been killed or worse Expelled!" She exclaimed before wirling around and stalking up the stairs to the girls dorms. "You'd think we had invited her along with that attitude" Ron grumbled to Neville as they two walked up the stairs and Harry followed a frown on his face 'why hadn't Selena told him about the cereberus' he wondered closing his curtains.

Bringing out his wand he cast a silencing spell and a privacy ward then transported himself down to the chamber.  
"Selena" He called and the spirit appeared before him and settled herself on the sofa next to him "Why didn't you tell me about the cereberus?"  
"I couldn't" She answered "The headmaster has some control over the wards and also what the portraits can tell, what he doesn't know of course is that this also effects me, though not to the extent that he can control the portraits. He ordered all the portraits to keep quiet about Fluffy and the place it's guarding"  
"Fluffy?"  
"Its Hagrids pet" She answered as though that explained everything, which in a way it did, as Harry knew of Hagrids love of dangerous beasts  
"My authority can overide the headmasters though right?"  
"Of course, you are one of the founders and the wardmaster of Hogwarts all you have to do is ask"  
"So what is the Cereberus doing there?"  
"It's guarding the philosophers stone" Harry frowned at that.  
"The philosophers stone" he repeated "As in the creation of Nicholas Flamel the alchemist?"  
"Exactly from what i know Dumbledore somehow persuaded Alchemist Flammel that it would be safer if the stone was brought to Hogwarts rather than left in gringotts or in Flammels own possesion, not sure how he managed it though."  
"I would have thought he wouldn't let it out of his sight" Harry said frowing darkly "I know especially since there's already been people after it"  
"oh?"  
"Halloween, two people went after the stone, Quirrel and Snape"  
"Intresting" The mage murmmered then smirked at Selena "i think it's time the stone was moved" Selana smiled and nodded "we'll bring it here, there's a passage way that lead straight into the room where the stone is kept bypassing all the other protections"  
"Lets go then" Harry said standing and Selena led him back up to into the school proper the two traversed the halls goind deep into the dungeon before slipping into a passage way, there were many rooms in Hogwarts that could only be accessed this way, or by Selena moving the rooms and entrances herself. All told it took two hours for the the two to make their way into the chamber that held the stone. "what the?" Harry said as he caught sight of the large mirror.  
"Dumbledore put it there, it's called the mirror of Erised"  
"Erised? Desire?" Harry questioned.  
"Yes, it shows you're hearts desire." Selena nodded "the stone is inside it" "Well at least transporting it back will be easier" Harry sighed stepping up to the side of the mirror "You're not going to look?"  
"No, i have no need to see my desire" the mage answered and gripped the mirror preparing to transport both himself and the mirror back to his own chambers.  
"Not even tempted?"  
"No" He answered and with a flash of silver light he and the mirror were in one of the store room "I'll see you later i've got to get some sleep in before classes" he said when the spirit appeared and vanished from the chamber and reappeared in his own bed silently wondering how long it would take for Dumbledore to notice the mirror and stone were gone.

Christmas came quickly to the inhabitants of the castle and everyone was questioning everyone else about who was staying and who was going home.  
"what about you Harry?" Ron asked loudly "you've yet to mention if you're staying or not"  
"I thought it would be obvious i'm heading home, i've missed America" he laughed "missed the city"  
"What else do you miss?" Hermione questioned "you don't talk about your home."  
"We travelled alot so i'm used to being away from home" Harry told them "but during the year was at school so we couldn't travel obviously but Home always welcomed us back, it'll be good to go home. being away for this long i miss my uncles, i miss the view of the city i miss the weather, it's so cold here, i'm used to the cali heat"  
"Cali?" Ron asked "california it's the state in America where i live"  
"I didn't think the tempreture in California was that differant" Hermione said with a slight frown "It is and it isn't on average the lowest we go is about 9 degrees celcius in the winter unlike Scotland which can drop into the minus range" Harry explained "What do your guardians do? do they work?" Dean interrupted not caring about the weather "There both writers, they're wizards but write for both muggle and magical, most of the stuff they write is fact but written in story format" Harry answered.  
"Are they're book available in the Uk or just in america?" Hermione asked curious "Just in America the british ministry of magic wouldn't allow it to be published here so if you want it it has to be imported, but i can bring you a copy back after the holidays if you want" Harry told the witch who smiled brightly "Thanks Harry" A few days later and they were on the train back to London once there Hermione dragged both Harry and Neville over to meet her parents.  
"Mum, Dad this is Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom"  
"It's nice to meet you both" Mrs Granger said "Hermione's written alot about you two"  
"It's nice to meet you to" Neville said then added "I've got to go Gran's probably looking for me" He said his goodbyes and headed off to meet his grandmother "Like Nev said it's nice to meet you" Harry said "and likewise i have to get going my flight's soon"  
"You're flying back?" Hermione asked "Yeah, it's easier than trying to get an international portkey even in America portkeys are strictly regulated."  
"I'll see you after the holidays" Hermione said and hugged the american fiercly Harry smiled and hurried away he hadn't liked lying about the plane but it was easier than revealing that he didn't need a portkey to travel the long distance back to Los Angeles.

"Remus Sirius I'm Home" Harry shouted and his face took on a frown of confusion when he didn't get a reply he wandered through the house looking for the two guardians but they were no where to be found.  
Harry's stomach growled at that point reminding him that he hadn't eaten anything of substance,heading into the open plan kitchen Harry almost growled in frustration when he realised that the cupboard were almost bare only tinned goods remained.  
"They must not have returned from the temple" Harry said quietly as he looked through all the cupboards, eventually he pulled down some tinned spaghetti. "You know spaghettis isn't the best thing to have for dinner" A soft voice said from behind him and Harry jumped startled sending the tin flying.  
"Remus you're home" Harry smiled and tried to hug the guardian but couldn't beacuse of the bags of groceries the other was holding "Sorry we weren't here to greet you" Sirius said coming through the doorway "We only got back a few hours ago and didn't realise how long getting food in would take"  
"He also forgot the time differance" Remus added and Sirius glared at him "It's good to see you Harry"  
"It's good to be home" Harry agreed "How was africa?"  
"Hot" Sirius answered "i think we've gotton close to the temple though."  
"It's been difficult to even find refrences to the temple but there were a few wolf packs that were able to point up in the right direction, we'll go back after christmas" Remus explained "How was Hogwarts?"  
"Intresting" Harry said and went on to describe his time at Hogwarts.  
"so let me get this straight" Sirius said "Selena is masqurading as a portrait, you copied some of your books and placed them in a room and now the ministry has them, you have a tapestry of Rowena Ravenclaw and are planning to create a tapestry of yourself."  
"Yep" "And on top of that you're planning to try and unite Hogwarts with the use of these tapestrys, and possibly the painting of Helga Hufflepuff and the diary's of all four founders"  
"Thats sounds about right" Harry nodded "tell me did you actually find the temple or just rumours?"  
"We found it" Remus smiled unpacking the last of the shopping "It's amazing Harry, we only found it yesterday so we couldn't stay long but it felt so welcoming to both of us"  
"From what we've worked out" Sirius took over "Is that the temple wasn't just for werewolves it was for any canine, which included animagi"  
"But only the werewolves have any legend about it"  
"Maybe not" Remus said coming to sit at the table oposite Harry "there is another legend that i hadn't even thought of, but it connects to the werewolf legend, it speaks of a man who could shift into the form of a wolf they say he was the man who first built the temple. It is said that this man had twelve servants that could choose how old they looked"  
"like metamorphs?"  
"Yes it's possible, these servants always chose to look like children, and all of them could turn into types of dogs, but never could they transform into wolves"  
"so they could turn into foxes, dogs, coyotes, jackel, dingos, just not wolves?"  
"only the man himself could turn into a wolf and he ruled over his servants, the legend goes that he had sixteen children all of them differant subspecies of wolf, when they grew to be adults that left the temple and each had more children thus creating the werewolves."  
"But what about the bitten wolves?" Harry asked curious he had known of the legend but only the basic facts.  
"The legend goes that one of the mans children came across an injured child under the full moon while he was in wolf form, the wolf felt compassion for the child and tried to help him and thus in his wolf way he tried to stop the bleeding and disinfect the wound by licking it"  
"Thus mixing his siliva with the child's blood" Harry completed "Exactly the wolf stayed with the child while he was healing and was still there when the full moon came and the child transformed, panicking the wolf took the child to the temple where he was raised, one of the wolf brothers heard about what had happened and was intrigued and so he bit an adult and the bitten werewolfs came to be." Remus finished.  
"I wish i could look and see if this is how it really happened"  
"With the mirror?"  
"Yes" Harry nodded "So why can't you?" Sirius asked "I need a specific time and place to look into the past, neither the mirror nor the gates were meant to be used as search tools unless you knew exactly where you needed to look, as long as i know the time frame to look i can find it but without that refrence it would be impossible, though for real time shots i can just concentrate on the person."  
"Why create them then?"  
"Because time magic was becoming known, the mirror and gate were needed to keep an eye on the time stream to make sure no one was meddling in things they should not."  
"Did that happen often?" Remus asked "Sometimes, there were groups that thought that they should be allowed to go back in time and make changes, sometimes big changes sometimes small ones but even one change would cause massive reppercussions that's why it as so strictly regulated no one was allowed to change time and past event even trying to get a glimpse of the future was frowned upon and Sailor Pluto who was the guardian of the times gates had to make a magically binding promise not to tamper with time." Harry explained "Now tell me about the temple? what exactly did you find?"  
"It's in Uganda in a mountain range that the locals call Rwenzori the Mountains of the moon. We didn't go all the way inside but we did go a little way it was like it was calling us"  
"It was spooky if you ask me the feeling of belonging" Sirius added "It probably wasn't as strong with me as it was to Remus but it felt like home."  
"Thats intresting maybe i was wrong and Beryl didn't create them i can't see her ever making something welcoming."  
"Theres only one way to find out" Remus put in and Harry nodded.  
"I wish i could go with you but i don't think the Christmas holidays would given me enough time."  
"It'll wait for the Summer holidays that should give us plenty of time"

On Christmas day the three followed the English tradition of waiting to open the presents after lunch when they were all feeling stuffed with christmas dinner of Turkey, roast potatoes, parsnips, carrots, cabbage and even one or two of the dreaded sprouts, and for afters a huge christmas pudding drenched in chocolate sauce. The trio lay in the decorated lounge, Sirius and Remus claimed the two couches while Harry lay stretched out infront of the tree and incedently right next to the pile of presents. Soft music played in the background and the three relaxed but all to soon Harry pushed himself up and picked up the first presant which was addressed to Sirius from himself.  
"Siri catch" He said and threw the present which sirius frantically tried to catch small package without dropping it, the guardian glared at his laughing godson before he ripped the wrapping apart to see his gift as Harry threw an identical gift to Remus who opened it with meticulous care, both of them looking in confusion at the three spheres there were inside each box, they were about three centimetres in diametre.  
"What are these?"  
"they're media crystals"  
"Media crystals?"  
"Think of them as battery's or boosters" Harry told them "they take a awhile to make but they are worth it, there are three types of crystal that can do the same job and are split into three catagorys, lesser, media and greater, all three can store energy and give you're own power a boost when its channelled through the crystal, the size of the crystal doesn't really matter it's the way that its created that give it one of the three designations, the lesser crystals are the weakest and are usually used in large groups, media crystals are the next in size and can of course channel bigger amounts of energy, and greater crystals channel the really big amounts, there are only a few greater crystals in existance, the sovereign is one of them."  
"Thats great so how do we use them?"  
"Bring up you're terminal" with wave of light the two transformed and brought up their terminal access "Ask for Power additions" As soon as they did so slots opened, one each on their two cuffs and the last was above their heart following Harry's directions they placed the three crystals into the slots.  
"Do they each abilities?" Remus asked "No, however the slots you put them in do have differant purposes, the one above you're heart will speed up your healing while you're in battle, the two in the bracers will give you a power boost on your main attacks"  
"This is a great gift Harry, Power ups" Sirius thanked him "Siri's right these are great"  
"You're welcome" Harry smiled and fished another presant out and looked to see who it was addressed to. "Siri this is yours from Remy" The presents continued to be passed out, Remus recieved books on muggle magic tricks and slight of hand from sirius and a book of ancient magic from Harry, Sirius got a pair of tan dragon hide gloves and a long dragon hide coat from Remus and a book on martian battle magic from Harry. Harry himself got a new winter cloak, a woolen scarf and warm winter boots from Remus and from sirius he recieved a large pranking kit filled with both magical and mundane paraphernalia for his use while at Hogwarts. There were no presants from his friends at Hogwarts, it having been decided before they left Hogwarts that America was to far for an owl to travel.

The three spent the next week relaxing and spending time in the magical areas of Los Angeles, before Harry and his guardians came back to England on the first of january as Hermione had invited all three of them to a new years day celebration. They arrived at the Grangers house at eleven in the morning and knocked on the door which was quuickly opened by Hermione and Harry was almost balled over by the female griffindor.  
"You must be Harry's uncles, please come in" Hermione finally said and led the three further into the house and into the living room where her parents were waiting.  
"Mum, dad this is Harry who you breifly met at kingscross and his uncles, Jack Wolf and Ryan Canis, Harry, Mr Wolf, Mr. Canis these are my parents, Maggie and Adam Granger."  
"Just Ryan and Rack are fine miss granger" Sirius said with a smile "It's a pleasure to meet you both, you have a lovely daughter if the reports from Harry are right"  
"Hey i wouldn't lie" Harry complained making the adults laugh.  
They group settled in the lounge and talked for the next hour to get to know each other, soon though Harry dug out his presants for Hermione from his back pack and handed the large box to her, which she gleefully unwrapped revealing the set of eight books that his guardians had written.  
"Marauders: first year" Harmione read the title then looked at the blurb on the back of the book "Join four boys in their adventures in the Magical school known as Hogwarts with michief running riot between the classes, follow their struggles to balance classwork and pranks during their first year at school. Marauders: second year, the marauders are back for their second year at Hogwarts, problems with Slytherins escalate, Marauders:third year, fifth year, sixth year, seventh year. Hogwarts? Slytherins? No wonder the British ministry wouldn't allow these to be published the storys are set in Hogwarts"  
"Take a look at the last book Hermione" Harry said softly frowning she pulled out the last book from the box "Hogwarts, the creation of the Legend" SHe turned it to read the blurb "From the creators of the marauders series comes the History of the fictional school Hogwarts, Following the story of the four people who created the school as they struggle to find the money and resources to build the castle that would come to be known as the greatest magical school in Europe." Hermione stared in shock at the two writers "This is, how did, why did, wow i'm amazed the british ministry didn't try to arrest you for this i mean the Hogwarts book must be all made up right there are no records about what happened during the founding"  
"Yes there are" Harry corrected "You just have to know where to look, like with Selena's portrait, the book is as close to the truth as anyone can get"

"Welcome students to the start of the new term i hope you all had a wonderful christmas and are ready to get back to your classes" Dumbledore said at the start of term feast "I would just like to remind you that the third floor corridor is still out of bounds and Mr Filch has asked me to remind everyone that magic is not to be used in the halls" once the announcements were done Dumbledore seated himself and the feast began. The four tables began loudly talking to each other gossiping about what had happened to them over the summer.  
The rest of the year progressed slowly classes were held, Harry worked on the Tapestry and the eight books were passed around the tower as the griffindors had over heard Hermione telling Neville about it and they all wanted to borrow it, especially the Weasley twins who wanted to know how his guardians had known the Marauders and if he could put them in touch the writers as they were huge fans of the Marauders.

By May the first Jupition tapestry to be created in over a thousand years was finished and Harry was very proud of his work as he watched the puffskiens playing in the green field chuckling he finished it with a small signiture on the bottom left corner, now fully complete it was rolled up and given to Selena who placed it with other Tapestry's which had been taken down and left to gather dust sooner or later it would be found and wondered about but for now Harry began preperation for the next tapestry, hours were spent using hair growth potions to get long strands of his own hair, the tapestry would be stronger magically if it was made fully from his own hair. Once the hair was gathered it was then dyed a variety of colours, after the dying process he began the slow work of weaving the tapestry working magic and hair together.

The year ended with a death on the staff, though no one actually knew how he died rumours ran rife through the school some said vampires got to Quirrel or Snape had killed him because of the smell of garlic, other said Quirrel had scared himself to death. Though according to Selena Voldemort had been inhabiting Quirrel's body and the time limit had been reached thus killing the defence proffessor he had been found inside the chambers where the mirror had been kept during the leaving feast Dumbledore was seen with a frown marring his face.

After all he'd not only had a teacher die on the grounds but also had his mirror stolen along with the philosophers stone.

TBC -

**AN - the information of the weather in California was stolen from Wikipedia so apologies if it's at all wrong but im English and never actually been to california. I think i jsut wanted to see Harry as a california surfer dude which is why it was chosen in the first place and when you think of sun like Harry wanted California was the first thing to pop in my mind.**


	10. Temple of the Wolf

**chapter nine - edit the ninth**

The day after the leaving feast Harry was once again back in Los angeles however this was just a stop over he and his two guardians were planning to spend the summer holidays in Uganda, at the temple. The three travelled light only carrying a small rucksack which was spelled to hold about five times as much, though all that was needed was a few changes of clothes and journals so they could document everything.  
"Onward to the mountains of the moon" Sirius shouted just before they teleported to the mountain range.  
"Rwenzori, how long will it take up get to Mount Speke?" Harry asked looking up at the mist covered mountains.  
"If we could apperate it would be seconds but there's something stopping us so it will take several hours by broom" Remus explained as the three all mounted their brooms and took off heading deeper into the mountain range four hours later they landed on the ledge outside a small cave and carrying their brooms they walked into the cave, Remus leading the way an hour later the cave opened up into a huge cavern and infront of them was the entrance to the temple the huge doors were engraved with wolves and either side of the doorway were two wolf statues sitting regal and proud.

Inside the temple itself the corridors were lined with paintings of wolves, or dogs bowing to wolves, there was even one picture of seven men and six women kneeling to another man who had a wolves head. The entrance corridor opened up into the main chamber which had many other passages leading off of it in the centre of this room was a large alter.  
"From what we've been able to work out the alter was used for butchering meats for cooking, this room was a dining room i guess there used to be tables set up or at least seating or maybe cusions to sit on, i'm not sure but it seems like whoever used this temple were very social with each other, they cooked together, ate together and i think also slept togehter" Remus explained "From here there are three main rooms we'll need to search, the bed chambers, there are three rooms attached to that, the bathroom, what could be a study and a room that full of dark coloured crystals. The second room is full of stone boxes, and the third room looks like it's covered with a detailed mural documenting the creation of the first wolf himself, there's also writing but we can't translate it. It's like nothing i've ever seen before and translating spells don't work on it."  
"it might be best to start in the mural room and see if i can translate this script" Harry said motioning for Sirius and Remus to lead the way.  
"We've set up the beds and kitchen near the box room" Sirius told him while they walked "I made sure we stocked up so we should have enough food to see us through the next two months."  
"With the way you stock up siri i'll be amazed if we have enough food to last us a week"  
"Remus did the shopping" Sirius confessed glumly it wasn't his fault he thought chocolate and pumpkin juice was enough to live on who wanted to have green things anyway.  
Harry was still chuckling when they entered the mural room and his laughter was cut off abruptly as he stared in awe at the art work.  
"wow" he breathed "This is"  
"Amazing huh?" Remus smiled "the artists must have been amazing"  
"It was done by hand" Harry whispered in awe his hand hovering just before his fingertips would touch the wall "There's no magic residue on this at all not even preservation spells, amazing"  
"If there's not even preservation spell then how'd it survive?" Sirius asked.  
"The same way cave painting did" Harry said absently as he studied the mural he found the begining and looked closely at the figure painted "It's not very clear but i recognise his clothing at least"  
"So you can tell where he came from?" Remus said "Yes and i think i can narrow down the time frame, it was definatly before Hogwarts was founded"  
"Does that help much?"  
"No, not really"  
"Well what does his clothes tell you they just look like clothes to me?" Sirius frowned at that man  
"Thats a military uniform he worked for the king of Earth, the three blue stripes on his jacket tell me he was a silver ranking"  
"Silver ranking?"  
"There were nineteen rankings in the military the top five were gemstone and the rest metals a silver ranking would put him around rank ten an alright soldier but nothing spectacular he wouldn't have been missed."  
"And those ranking dissappeared after the fall of the moon kingdom that would place him before Beryls sealing which we already knew, how'd you place him before the founding?"  
"The necktie" Harry answered "it was a flash fashion a few years before the founding"  
"Flash fashion?"  
"Yeah it came and went in a flash, the necktie fashion only lasted a few years back then a few years was a very fast turn over time for a fashion unlike now which has new fashions for every season."  
"So we're assuming Beryl picked him out of the ranks and brought him here?"  
"Maybe not here, but she took him somewhere" Remus agreed with the other adult  
"From these images she might have brought him here, that background does look like these mountains, the lab could still be somewhere here, ok the script says" After a few minutes of Harry staring at the words written under the painting of the man Sirius called his name  
"Hush" the royal snapped "This is difficult to work out it looks like a mixture of Atlantian, Negarian and Egyption, written egyption not hiroglyphs, it's difficult to try to translate but i think i can do it" Harry pulled out his notepad and copied down what was written then underneath he started the long process of translating "I get where Egyptian might come into it seeing as you only have to cross Sudan and you're there but where do the other to come from?" Sirius asked  
"Negarian is the language of the negaverse any creature who's a part of the negaverse can speak it naturally, Atantian was spoken on Atlantis"  
"Atlantis? as in sunk to the bottom of the sea Atlantis?"  
"Well not quiet, Atlantis was the capital city on Neptune but Atlantian was the language primarily spoken on neptune" Harry answered looking up from his notes  
"Harry Beryl was from Earth wasn't she?"  
"Yes she was born in to a cousin of the king of Earth, i think was was seventeenth in line for the thrown, before she started killing the others to get higher on the list"  
"But if she was Earthen why or how would she have known Atlantean?"  
"I don't know Remus it might be a puzzle we never get the answers to" Harry said then nodded and spoke "Ok i think i've got this is his stats, name, age, place of birth, his name was Adaran born in Lasra it's in the same place as New york is now. He was nineteen when he was taken by Beryl"

They went along like that figuring out each picture and the translations to the text. By the end of the day he had the whole story with only a few panels left to go. The teen had been brought to the mountains and experimented on by Beryl herself, he was the last and most sucessful of the experiments mixing the teens DNA with that of a wolf demons however none of the pictures gave specifics so they were pretty much still on square one. But while it didn't help them finding the experiment chambers it did help them figure out what happened next. Adaran was taken by Beryl to be her bodyguard.  
"So he was sealed with Beryl?"  
"Most likely yes" Harry agreed  
"But if he was sealed with her then how are there more werewolves?"  
"He had a child" Harry squinted at the writing on the wall then backed off in horror "Not just any child" He said but the way he said it got the full attention of Remus and Sirius  
"Harry?"  
"Beryls child" He said horrified "She used her control to force him to" He stopped unable to say any more but the two men got the meaning of his words.  
"She forced him to have sex with her."  
"Why? I get she was evil and men probably refused her and she had to have someone under her complete control to even get any. But why the child? why did she let herself get pregnant? surely it would have been at the wrong time she was in the middle of a war where she was the aggressive party"  
"Maybe she didn't think she could win" Harry said going back to the mural his inate curiosity wanting to know the rest of the story "oh" he gasped softly then turned to Remus and Sirius. "Guys im not entirly sure it was forced"  
"Harry make up your mind first you say he was forced now your saying he wasn't?"  
"I don't know there so much of the story missing. It just says that the child was birthed and hidden away with the pack mother"  
"Pack mother? so there must have been other wolves here"  
"Yes which means there must have been a gap between when Adaran was taken and Beryl getting pregnant"  
"Long enough for him to fall in love?" Remus asked  
"Maybe, maybe i looked to much from the lunarian angle at Beryl she was the one attacking us so she was evil. What if she wasn't? what if she really did fall in love?"  
"Harry you said it yourself she destroyed the kingdoms of nine civilsations even if she didn't start out evil her actions say she was in the end." "And she's been sealed in the Negaverse surrounded by negative energies and demons even if she was innocent her mind would be cracked by now"  
"Also look at the experiments she did to make the werewolves" Sirius added  
"We don't know what she did Sirius, we only have legend and the rumours i heard when i was still Salazar i don't know what to think anymore."  
"Harry get a hold of yourself the answers are here somewhere we've just got to find them."  
Nodding Harry concentrated on reading the last few panels on the wall before he yelled in excitment bringin Remus and Sirius running "It here! The lab it's here, there are instructions on the last panel" Harry told them.  
As he went to run towards the entrance Remus grabbed him "Hold it, You need to eat and rest, it's waited over a thousand years it can wait until tomorrow"  
"But Remy the answers could be there"  
"Tomorrow" Remus said sternly "Promise me you'll wait"  
"Alright alright i promise"  
"Good come on then lets get some dinner"

The next morning Remus and Sirius woke to breakfast already made and Harry waiting impatiently for them to wake up.  
"Someones in a hurry"  
"I want to know" Harry said softly  
"C'mon Mooney lets not make his majesty wait any longer" Sirius said slightly mockingly as he rose from the camp bed he had been sleeping on and walked over to Harry to accept his breakfast. For a second of two the Reborn king did concider keeping it from the Dog animagus but in the end handed it over.  
"Where is this entrance anyway?"  
"Under the alter"  
"Under the alter?" Remus repeated  
"Yeah there are tiles on the alter, you've just got to press them in the right order"  
"And the order is just sat there in plain sight?"  
"Well no it's in riddle format but we should be able to work them out, there are seven riddles"  
"great" Sirius groaned.

Once they were done the went over to the alter and looked at all the symbols, there were alot of tiles.  
"Alright whats the first riddle"

**"What can run but never walks,**  
**has a mouth but never talks,**  
** has a head but never weeps, **  
**has a bed but never sleeps?"**

They went through several answers before they agreed on one and searched for the right tile they eventually found their answer and pressed the tile.  
"Next"

"**Only one color, but not one size,**  
**Stuck at the bottom, yet easily flies.**  
**Present in sun, but not in rain,**  
**Doing no harm, and feeling no pain.**  
**What is it."**

"hey an easy one" sirius said and he hit the tile leaving Harry and Remus wide eyed and hoping he'd hit the right one "Next"

**"I never was, am always to be,**  
**No one ever saw me, nor ever will **  
**And yet I am the confidence of all **  
**To live and breathe on this terrestrial ball."**

The third one took time to answer not just in working out the answer but also in trying to find the right symbol

**"At night they come without being fetched,**  
**And by day they are lost without being stolen."**

"Another easy one" Remus sighed in relief as he found the tile and pressed it.  
"Number 5.  
**There's not a kingdom on the earth,**  
**But I have travelled over and over,**  
**And though I know not whence my birth,**  
**Yet when I come, you know my roar.**  
**I through the town do take my flight,**  
**And through the fields and meadows green,**  
**And whether it be day or night,**  
**I neither am nor can be seen."**

"Did that one run into a translation error?"  
"No i think it's older than the others" Harry told them "We can still work it out"  
It took some doing as they had to go the extra step to work out some of the wording but eventually they pressed the fifth tile

**"Four wings I have, which swiftly mount on high,**  
**On sturdy pinions, yet I never fly;**  
**And though my body often moves around,**  
**Upon the self-same spot I'm always found,**  
**And, like a mother, who breaks her infant's bread,**  
**I chew for man before he can be fed."**

Again it took some time but eventually they worked it out and pressed the sixth tile.  
"Last one"

**"It cannot be seen, cannot be felt,**  
**Cannot be heard, cannot be smelt.**  
**It lies behind stars and under hills,**  
**And empty holes it fills.**  
**It comes first and follows after,**  
**Ends life, kills laughter."**

As they pressed the last tile in they waited with baited breath waiting to see if they had answered correctly and then sighed in relief with they heard gears moving and the alter moved to the side to reveal steps going downwards.  
Stepping forward Remus led the way his wand shining with the lumos spell. At the bottom the three were stopped by a door.  
"Guys we don't know whats behind there, i say we go in armour just in case." The other two nodded and While Harry unleased his power, bleaching his clothes white and gaining his marking in the process the other two called out their activation phrases and transformed. Once they were in their strongest forms they turned to the door to examine it this time it required moving sliding pieces to make pictures. once that was done the door made a groaning noise and suddely fell inwards leaving the trio stunned.

"It must have rusted" Was Sirius's only comment as he walked over it with the other two following. The pathway continued downwards and soon they reached another door which prompted a groad from Sirius.  
"How many doors are there in this place"

This door unlike the others didn't have a puzzle on it. Instead it had a very sturdy looking metal wheel  
"It looks like the kind on an airlock" Harry said warily "Only one way to find out whats behind it" Sirius said and he took hold of the wheel and started to try and turn it. He tried and he tried but he couldn't get it to move.  
"Let me try Sirius im the strongest of the three of us and it's probably rusted up." So Remus took Sirius's place and with alot of effort he did indeed get it to move however upon opening they wished they hadn't as when they moved in the lights came on and revealed that on the other side of the door was a pile of bones. Both human and wolf.  
"They were trapped" Harry said looking at them.  
"They might have been failed experiments" Remus said crouching down to take a better look at the bones "some of these look deformed"  
"Or they died mid change" Harry spoke softly as he moved forward down the hallway stepping lightly over the bones littering the way "There are to many bones here for them all to be failed experiments, i think this is the old pack"  
"You think they came into the labs to hide from something and got trapped accidentally?"  
"Which would mean theres no way to open that door once it's shut, or no way they knew"  
"So if that door shuts we could be trapped?"  
"No now i've been here i can teleport in or out" Harry corrected  
"Oh thank merlin you had me worried for a second" Sirius sighed causing the other two to look at him "the door closed behind us" he explained.  
"Great" Harry groaned and turned to walk away he eventually stopped outside a door and opened it to reveal what looked like a dormotory unfortumatly all the beds were filled with skeletons.  
"More bones?"  
"Yeah" Harry said he went into the room anyway to explore it and found a communal bathroom on the other side, trying one of the taps he found it still worked though for a minute of two the water was a muddy brown before it turned clear.  
"So they had water" Remus commented  
"Looks like" Harry nodded and they made their way out of the room. The next door they found led them into a large room surrounded on all side by mirrors.  
"A Gymnasium or dance studio maybe" Speculated Sirius. The trio went through the second door in that room to find a smalled room full of weights and from that room there were two doors the last most one was full of bars at varing heights and the door on the right had ropes and rings hanging from the ceiling  
"Strength, balance, flexibility. These are all training rooms." Remus said in awe "This wasn't a lab it was a training facility."  
After examining the rooms they moved back to the main hall and carried on forward until they came to a three way split.  
"Left right middle?" Sirius asked  
"Start with left" Remus said and led the way.

Down the corridor they found more sleeping quarters this time there were a range of rooms covering dorms and single occupant rooms. Some were very sparse while others looked well lived in. The corridor they were walking down curved slightly to the right and as they found the dining area and the kitchens they also found another three way split and so the went down the middle one already suspecting what the would find. And there suspisions were true as they ended up back at the first split. This time they went down the right corridor and they found what looked to be classrooms and meeting rooms. Except for one door which had an complicated lock on it. Which when they finally got it open they found it showed them another staircase. So down they headed. and down. and down, and down, and down. Until finally they reach the bottom.

They stopped stunned at the bottom of the stairs infront of them was the lab they'd been looking for. Even with no living bodies it looked horrific. Cages, tables with restraints, racks of vials which at one time would have contained drugs but were now just dusty.  
But looking around the one thing they didn't see was a place where the data was kept steeling themselves they walked onwards through the door and into yet another corridor. Each door they came to they looked inside and then moved on as all they found were smaller rooms, or cells. Eventually they came to a corridor and the rooms along side were all offices but though they searched every office they found no writing or information and so they carried onwards.  
Until eventually they came to a room with a computer terminal. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and went inside to boot up the computer and groaned when it failled.  
"Now what?"  
"We have to fix it. ok heres what were going to do. We are going to split up, you two are going to keep combing the rooms for anything you can find - make sure to search carefully don't mis anything, also find a place to set up camp i think we'll be staying down here for the summer."  
"And what are you going to do?"  
"I'm going to fix the computer, i'll teleport up top first and collect our stuff and some tools i'll need" And with that he was gone.

The two adults shared a glance the split up and started to take a closer look in the offices and room they'd just glanced at. Three hours later Remus his the jackpot as he found Berlys sleeping chambers along with fifteen journals. he concoured a box to place them in a carried them back to the office where harry was still working on the computer with parts spread all around himself.  
"Harry i found something" The commotion that Remus had made running through the corridors also brought Sirius to look and he joined Remus in the doorway as HArry carefully picked his way through the pieces and directed them into the office next to the on they'd been in.  
"Beryls journals" Remus said triumphantly and Sirius and Harry looked at him slack jawed shaking himself out of his shock Harrys hand shot forward and grabbed the first journal.  
"It's written in atlantean." He said confused "No mix of languages like the wall just straight atlantian."  
"What does it say?" Remus asked  
"This is the First diary of" Harry paused shocked before he managed to continue in a strangled tone "Of Princess Quartz second daughter of Queen Meridian."  
"Queen meridian?"  
"She was the Queen of Neptune."  
"That explains the Atlantian language"  
"So how did princess Quartz become Queen Beryl?"  
"I I don't know, there was so little information about the royalty of other planets. The only way to find out is to read her diary"

For the rest of the Summer Harry split his time between teaching Remus and Sirius Atlantian, reading Beryls diary and trying to fix the computer. The latter of which he did finally manage by the end of the summer, While the first and second was still a work in progress.

tbc

AN i think i'm finally happy with this chapter i always felt that there wasn't enough in the temple or enough SM :P and that i moved on and went back to Hogwarts to quickly so here im bringing Beryl into the story a bit more fully and the theres the twist of OMG is beryl really evil? and what really happened to her? But as Remus said in this chapter even if she wasn't evil to start with something happened to make her that way and being sealed in the negaverse wouldn't have done her any good. hope none of you mind my evilness of not giving you the rest of the story yet - but we assured you will get it.

For the puzzle doors/riddles blame HOG games :P

_riddle 1 - river _  
_riddle 2 - shadow _  
_riddle 3 - tomorrow _  
_riddle 4 - stars _  
_riddle 5 - wind _  
_riddle 6 - windmill _  
_riddle 7 - darkness_


	11. Year in one

**So without futher ado i give you the tenth chapter aka the year in one short chapter. it took me awhile to work out what could be skipped entirly and what needed to be there, so thinks that happened in cannon aka the quidditch match which i've skipped remember that it did happen i just skipped over it :P For some reason it hadn't actually occured to me until i reread this that Harry never joined the Quidditch team in first year so it's no been corrected ~.o**

**Chapter ten**

Diagon alley was packed as Remus Sirius and Harry wove their way through the crowds they were headed for Flourish and blotts as American book shops didn't stock the Lockhart set of books which is what was needed for the next year of school.  
"Whats going on today Flourish isn't usually so packed" Sirius complained "You haven't heard?" A female passerby said "Lockheart is doing a book signing today"  
"A books signing" Harry sighed resigned "If this is anything like your book signings it's going to be a mad house in there"  
"You should be used to it by now" Sirius laughed "After all we've done a book tour once a year since the first marauder volume came out"  
"Have you got plans for the next book"  
"We were thinking of doing Tom Riddles story or maybe Dumbledores and his fight against Grindlewald"  
"Dumbledore would start asking alot of questions if he found out that you knew the specifics of either story" Harry warned "and if you did either he would find out we've been lucky so far he's either ignored or doesn't know about the other books"  
"We had some other idea's" Sirius smiled ignoring Remus's grimance "Like?"  
"The story of the great and noble house of Canis"  
"You really want to air you're dirty laundry in a book?" Harry asked stunned knowing that while Sirius had said Canis he meant his actual family the Blacks "Well no, the story would be edited a bit."  
"We thought about writing a story documenting the last Triwizard tounament, or the founding of the two other schools, Beaubatons founding is well documented it wouldn't be hard to pull a story out of that, Drumstrangs would be a bit harder but not impossible"  
"Salem is documented as well" Sirius added accepting the subject change "but we've done Hogwarts would we really want to do another founding, maybe we should write the life of one of the first students at Hogwarts"  
"There is one student you might be able to use" Harry mused "Marcus Black, an ancestor of yours i think Ryan if i remember correctly his parents were against him coming to the school he was thirteen at the time of the founding and came to us from an apprentiship with his grandfather, you'd like the story uncle it's full of kidnapping attempts from the family trying to get their son back and the son sneaking off to come back to Hogwarts, no matter how far they took him or where they locked him up he always returned to the castle and in the middle of that he had his lessons and still had to get his homework in ontime"  
"You'll have to give us the rest of that story later" Remus said as they had reached the doors of the bookshop

"We could come back later when it's quiet" Sirius said dubiously looking at the crowd spilling out of Flourish and Blotts all trying to either get inside or at least catch a glimpse of Gilderoy Lockheart.  
"We can't, we can only afford to spend this morning here in England we need to get back to the site and continue the translation of the stone tablets we found" Harry said "We've only got until september before i have to return to school"  
"Well in we go, Harry you get the lockheart books, Ryan herbology and potions, i'll get tranfiguration and charms"  
"Right" The other two agreed and as soon as they were in the shop they split up all pushing though the crowd to get to their destination unfortunatly Harry was spotted by Lockheart himself and dragged to the front of the crowd.  
Pictures were taken of him as he tried to at least hide his face while trying to pull away from Lockhearts grip without actually reavealing his abilities or hurting the wizard once released he ran to the safety of his uncles.  
"Well thats one way to get the set, we've got the rest of the books so lets get out of here" Sirius laughed at the expression on Harry's face.  
"Agreed i can't believe that man is going to be teaching defence this year, Dumbledores choice in teachers has gone downhill" the Ex-werewolf said a frown on his face. "make sure you study well this year it doesn't look like you're going to be able to rely on your teacher so you're going to have to do it yourself"  
"Yeah i realised that" the pre-teen growled.

On September the first Harry made it to the train station in plenty of time and settled in a compartment on the Hogwarts express one of Beryls Journals he had already gotton to the fifth volum of the thick books and the more he read the more he sympathised with Beryl. "Harry have you heard, Lockhearts going to be our new defence teacher" Hermione said as she came through the compartment door jolting Harry from his musings about the sealed queen. "This years going to be great, he's a great wizard and he's done all these things gone after werewolfs faced down banshees"  
Harry grimanced as she carried on talking "Hermione, Hermione!" He shouted finally getting her attention "Have you actually read those books? he spends more time rabbiting on about himself than he does explaining the hows and why's"  
"He'll expand on everything during his lessons this year"  
"Hermione i had to come back to England just to find his books, if he was that good don't you think we'd have them in America plus i'd never heard of him before the book lists came out"  
"You can't be serious Harry, Lockhearts famous for his defence against dark creatures and wizards"  
"We'll see when he's in the classroom but he's certainly not internationally known." At that moment Harry was saved as Neville entered the compartment followed by Ron. And the convosation was turned to their summer holiday, a topic Harry had to carefully dance around the truth

Two weeks after school started up again was the Griffindor Quidditch trials most of the team was still there but Oliver Wood had it in his head to create the BEST quidditch team and so decided to hold a full team trial to make sure he really did have the best team. Even his own spot as captain was up for grabs.  
Unfortunatly this meant trouble for Harry Potter. Since all of his own year plus some others knew how well he could fly and they were continually after him to try for the Seeker position. Even Mcgonogal had a few words with him about it. And somehow Remus and Sirius had found out and were encouraging him to go through letters. By the time the trials came around Harry had to agree to try just to take some of the pressure off himself (and some peace in the tower). And so that is how Harry Potter ended up on the Quidditch team in his second year. He missed out on being the youngest seeker in a century but the rest of the team didn't care so long as he caught the snitch for them

Over the course of the next few months Harry thought it was amusing how the guys all recognised a fraud but the girls were all too blinded by his charm and looks to see the defence professor for what he was.

However it wasn't just the boys he was annoying, the teachers all had bad words to say about him behind his back, and when making sure there were no students around, as he kept meddling in their buisness. Even madam Pomphrey could be heard muttering about him right after he had vanished the bones in Harry's arm, and Professor Sprout almost cussed at him, and cursed him, when he nearly killed one of her favourite plants after saying he knew exactly how to handle it.

During october, an attack came from within as the 'chamber' had been opened.  
"The chamber of secrets was just supposed to be a myth" Ron said as they sat around the common room his voice loud enough for everyone to hear him "I tried looking it up in the library but i didn't find anything" Sighed Hermione dissappointed "You wouldn't all it is, is myth and legend there no real proof" Neville explained "Legend says that Salazar created the chamber as his base and to hide his evil doings from the other three founders"  
"But we already know thats wrong from Lady Selena" Hermione said "Hey maybe she knows where the chamber is" Interrupted Ron ignoring the fact Hermione was still speaking.

It turned out that they were not the only ones to think of asking Lady Selena as in the morning there was a large crowd of students gathered around the portrait wanting to know about Salazars Chamber of Secrets.  
"Of course i know about the Chamber" Selena admonished them "That was Salazars home, he had quarters up here in the main castle but his true home was in the chamber, that was where his library was, and all the treasures he wanted to keep safe. But it is unlikely that whoever this heir is managed to find the true chambers, there are five ways to get into the chambers four of which require blood and the blood entrances were always set to only accept Salazar himself or Rowena but even Lady Ravenclaw could not enter certain rooms in the chamber without Salazars permission, the fifth entrance however just needed a parsel password and it didn't go into the main chambers just into the open area that Salazar used to do his big projects on"  
"Big projects?" A Raenclaw asked "Oh yes, Salzar loved working magic, as well as being a master warder he was also a master charmer he and Rowena worked together to figure out how to charm the Sorting Hat, but his big projects are the ones he worked on alone, one of those were the suits of armour"  
"But they don't do anything" a First year said "All they do is rattle a bit when you walk past them"  
"Salazar connected his charm work to the wards, if Hogwarts is ever in any true danger the armour will come to life and defend this castle" Selena explained "At one point he had all the suits lined up in that chamber as he worked on one at a time it took him months to do them all and thats not counting the time it took him to work out how he was going to get all the charms and enchantments to work together to give the suits enough intelligence that they would be able to work out the best ways to fight against the invaders"  
"What about the monster in the chamber?" Hermione asked and the crowd went silent wanting to hear Selena answer.  
"I'm not entirely sure but i could make an educated guess that this so called monster is Serrin. She was a young basilisk that Salazar rescued two months before his death he planned to hand rear her and she would live in the forrest protecting Hogwarts but she would have been to young to remember Salazar when he died and probably went insane from being trapped in the chamber, this so called heir wouldn't have had to do much just promise her freedom and she would have done just about anything for him"  
"Why do you call him a so called heir?" Draco Malfoy asked "Because Salazar Slytherin had no children, there were however other Slytherins so it is possible that this heir came from another line but not directly from Salazar"  
"Is it true that the founders made up their surnames?"  
Selena smiled slightly "Thats is partially correct, Surnames were not used much in those days the Ravenclaw name was created several generations before Rowena was born but it is She who made it famous, they gained it because they were masters of raising ravens to be used as couriers, just like you use Owls now adays. It was said that in their hands a raven became clawless for another not trained by that family ravens would claw anyone trying to tie a letter to their feet, so they gained the name the ravens claw, or Ravenclaw.  
However some were born that just didn't have the talent to train the birds Rowena was one of those people she could tame a raven for herself but she wasn't able to train the bird not to claw anyone else, as well as that she prefered solving puzzles, i'm not sure where the Hufflepuff name came from except it was created by Helga's father for something to do with Badgers and a storm Or maybe three little pigs and a wolf i'm not certain.  
Godrics was created by Godric himself the way he told the story it was created when he rescued a griffin cub from some hunters and the rest of it's family were so greatful that they gave him a griffin tooth and which named him friend to all griffins, whether that really happened i could not tell you as it was before Salazar met him but he did have a Griffins tooth on a chain around his neck and there was once a griffin on the grounds that listened to Godric which he said was the pup grown up"  
"So the story could be true"  
"Yes most likely"  
"What about the Slytherin name?"  
"That name was given to him by the other three who decided that if he was going to be a founder he needed a proper name, so they named him Slytherin for his love of snakes and his ability to talk to them"  
"Did his family on Luna have a name?" A Second year asked remembering that they had been told that Salazar was not fully human.  
"They did, and if you'll remember i already told you what it was" The students looked confused "Tranquillium" Harry spoke, "When you introduced yourself last year you said you were Lady Selena Tranquillium ancestor of Salazar Slytherin so that would make Salazar a Tranquillium"  
"Surely the name would have changed if a daughter was born and married into another family?" Hermione said confused.  
"No, on Luna at a wedding the name is the one with the highest rank, so if a Tranquilium daughter married a Rowan son then they would take the Tranquillium name"  
"But why?" another asked "Because Tranquillium was the royal line, Salazars family were only second or third cousins to the actual thrown but they were still part of the line of sucession, and as such their rank was the highest there was, most of the time rankings were ignored it was only during marriage ceremonies that it came into concideration"  
"Lady Selena is there anything we can do about the Basilisk?" Ron asked "I don't fancy having a snake around the school"  
"Serrin cannot escape without the help of a parselmouth and in return your teachers cannot go down into the chamber without a parselmouth, so you'd have to find a second parselmouth that would be willing to open up the passage. Or find the parselmouth that has been opening and setting Serrin free"  
"Do you know where the entrance is?"  
"Of course Salazar told me where all the entrances were and for a while i was on the wall of his library before he moved me up here"  
"Would you be able to keep watch over the entrance and tell us who the parselmouth is" Harry spoke and Selena could hear if for what it was, an order.  
"There are not portraits infront of the entrance but there is once outside the room it is in, also i think there is a ghost that lives in the room she would be able to tell who goes there"  
"Thank you lady Selena" Dumbledore said from behind the crowd "That would be most appreciated"

The next day the school was most confused to see that Selena's portrait had moved itself to the second floor outside the girls bathroom and were even more confused when Selena told that that that's where the entrance to the chamber was.  
"Slytherin put the entrance to the chamber in a girls bathroom, he's barmy that one absolutly barmy" Ron was heard to say very loudly in the Main hall at lunch that day.  
While Selena's portrait was stationed infront of the door there were no attacks though the Roosters were dieing at an accelerated rate leading the staff to believe that the 'heir' had not given up. It was not until Selena was called to the staff room to give a report that the 'heir' and basilisk struck again this time petrifying more than Filches cat, three were struck that night, Colin Creevy, Justin finch-fletchly and Nearly Headless Nicky.

"I don't understand it at all, why was Nick affected but not destroyed?" Neville asked in the Griffindor common room that night.  
"Because he was already dead" Hermione answered "He must have looked the Basilisk in the eye"  
"But the snakes death glare would only affect the living" Harry agreed "Thus he was petrified, i wonder how there going to feed the mandrake potion to a ghost"  
"Pour it through him?" Hermione offered "What about Justin and Colin"  
"Justin was behind nick so he would have see it through him most likely muting the effects and Colin had his camara, which had the film melted" Harry explained "So the camara got the full effect of the stare causing the film to, in basic terms, die, but colin saw it though the lens so was shielded from the full effect of the basilisks glare" Hermione added.

At Christmas time there was the largest number of Students going home as everyone was scared of the monster. Harry also went home but because it was christmas no one mentioned Beryl, the Werewolves or the silver kingdom in general. Presents were exchanged and Harry and his 'uncles' once again joined Hermion for new years though this time Neville joined them.

Harry Officially hated Valentines day.  
As they stepped into the great hall it was with great disgust that they viewed what Lockhart had done to the great hall, pink was everywhere.  
The tables were a bright violent pink, the chairs were pink even the floor and walls were a light pink, the only thing that wasn't pick was the illusion of the sky and the old Royal realised that that was just because the enchantments rejected the colour charm which Harry could still see remenants of.  
From the celing fell confetti shaped like hearts in differant shades of red and pink. Twinned around the table legs were bushes of red roses and in vases set along each of the tables were differant flowers, some were red roses some were white there were even yellow and red Tulips, baby breath, forgetmenots, Anamore and ironically right infront of Pansy Parkinson was a vase full of pansies.

At that point everyone thought it couldn't get any worse until Lockhart entered the hall followed by a group of dwarves dressed as cherubs and announced that the the cherubs would be delivering anonomous greetings all days of course if that wasn't enough he went on to alienate the rest of the staff even further by telling that that for love potions they should go and see Professor Snape, completly ignoring the fact that Love potions had been banned by the ministry for years and to even have a vial of love potion was a prison sentance never mind actually using it, if that wasn't enough he went on to tell the students that Flitwick was a master at Entrancing charms, thus embarrasing the small professor.  
If that wasn't terrible enough for the students of Hogwarts, and proffessors, it got worse during the days, the dwarves would stop at nothing to get their messages delivered to the recipiant that included tackling the victim and sitting on him while reading out the message infact this very thing happered to Harry while on his way to charms.  
It was only the weight of the dwarf that kept Harry where he was as the 'cherub' read out the poem.

"His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,  
His hair is as dark as a blackboard.  
I wish he was mine, he's really divine,  
The hero who conquered the Dark Lord."

At the first available moment Harry got up and scarpered, right quick. Not that that stopped people from teasing him about it for the rest of the day the only thing that distracted the other students was a messanger for Professor Snape at the evening meal.

"Roses are red, violets are blue,  
A kippers a fish, that smell like you,  
Lets not despair, lets live in hope,  
That one day, you'll discover soap"

At that point Snape discovered a new colour of red as his face heated up from anger. The problem for Snape, of course, was that the Valentine greeting were totally anonomous so although he had his suspicions and took thirty points from Griffindor on that suspicion there was no proof at all that it was, in fact, a Griffindor that sent the Valentine.

Things calmed down after that day and the Valentines of Lockharts proffessorship would go down in the horror stories of Hogwarts that all the houses would tell to the first years.

However the quiet was not to last as during may the chamber was again opened and two more people were petrified, Penelope clearwater and Hermione Granger.  
Even after months of Searching Harry was no closer to finding out exactly who was opening the chamber and saddly he also couldn't figure out the password to Serrins resting place thus could not just get rid of her and whoever was setting her free was hiding themselves remarkably well, so well in fact that neither Harry nor Selena could find them.

It all came to a head when Ginny was abducted and taken into the chamber in the confusion no one noticed Harry slipping away as he took one of the other passages down into the entrance chamber he was shocked to see Ginny herself looking around muttering to herself about finding the entrance to the rest of the chambers he stayed hidden as she called to the basilisk. As the snake approached the redhead sunk down to the floor and an apperition appeared behind her slowly gaining substance.  
"Tell me Bassilissk what do you know of the resst of thesse chamberss"  
"Thiiiiissssssss onnnneee knoooows loootssssss myy maaaassssster loved thissss plaaaacccccce, whaaaat willl neeeew masssssster giive thiissssss oneee innnn reeeturn"  
"Your freedom"  
"Buuuut massster allllreeeady prommisssssed thiissss onnneee freeeeedommm"  
"you will be able to eat all of those up in the main castle"  
"Buuut thaaaat sssssssssserves massssterrrr nooooot thissssssss oneeee"  
"Then what do you want in return"  
"Thissss oneee wantsss aaa Maaate thiss onne hasss beeeeeen aloonee aaa loong tiiiime, thiiis oonnee wantsssss aa mmaaale"  
"Then i promise i will find you a mate now tell me what i want to know"

Of course the apparition didn't get more than that as enchanted daggers flew from the shadows and impacted in the side of the snake head easily slicing through flesh as a hot knife would through butter.  
"WHO DARES" the apparition shouted out "SHOW YOURSELF"  
"Name yourself first" Harry let his voice drop into a silibant hiss controling the tone and pitch of his voice making it harder to locate him as he moved around the chamber and adding magic into the voice making it into a order that was hard to resist when you didn't know it was there.  
"I AM LORD VOLDEMORT AND YOU WILL BOW BEFORE YOUR BETTER"  
"Better? I doubt you could ever be my better, but i was under the impression you had fled England after the death of Quirrel how are you here?"  
"Show yourself and maybe i will tell you" Shruging slightly as he had nothing really to lose by showing himself as Ginny was unconsious Harry stepped into the light "Well well Harry Potter, and how did you get down here?"  
"The same way you did" Harry lied "So how did you do it Riddle? How did you convince a light witch who as far as i know is not a parseltongue to release the basilisk"  
"She poured her heart out to me" Riddle said confusing Harry slightly until he spotter the diary gripped in Ginnys hand "And as she did so i poured myself into her using her lifeforce to bring myself to life, not that a Child like you could ever understand the beauty in what i have done, it took me five years to find this chamber and only now am i finding that there was more to this place then i ever dreamed and all i have to do is find the door"  
"Do you really think it would be that easy?" Harry asked his green eyes glowing eerily in the limited light "Slytherin prided himself on keeping his secrets he prided cunning in his house why would he have his home so easy to find theres no proof that Lady Selena was even telling the truth the entrance maybe somewhere else or have a blood ward"  
"I'm the heir of slytherin nothing can keep me out i will find Slytherins library."

Keeping Riddle distracted Harry cautiously made his way towards the comatose red head and the diary held in her grip and with a snatch as quick as any stricking viper Harry had the diary in his hand and was backing way from the prone girl and the enraged dark lord. Looking down at the diary he reached out with his limited magical senses and recoiled in shock "What IS this?"  
"My greatest master piece i placed a piece of my sixteen year old self into the diary preserving my magnificent self"  
Harry stared in horror at the spirit and in disgust threw the diary up in the air and as it came down it was sliced in half as a silver sword appeared in Harry hand and flashed up to intercept the diary.

When magical diary met magical sword only one could win and magical sword was much stronger and much more pure than the tainted magical diary, made of the darkest magics to ever exist.  
As ink poured out of the destroyed book the spirit screamed and faded away, as he did so the red head began to awaken but before she could fully come round Harry commanded her to sleep and after talk to Selena to make sure there was nobody in the Hospital wing even Madam Pomfrey was gone and he laid her on one of the spare beds the alarms notifying Madam Pomfrey of a patient automatically going off as Harry transported himself back to Griffindor leaving the destroyed diary with the redhead.

There was no way he was getting any of the credit for rescueing the weasley it could remain a mystery, nor would he get the blame his ability to talk to snakes was would remain secret all in all Harry was satisfied with how the year turned out no one died and he'd destroyed somthing of Voldemorts.

Now all he had to do was find out what he destroyed.

TBC

AN - i'm really sorry it took so long to get this out

Serrin - as you noticed the differance between riddles speech and Serrins, Riddles is what will be normal parsel, with just elongasted sss where s's appear Serrin however was completly insane so everything she said was meant to sound insane. including refering to her self as this one.

Harry not recognising the diary for a horcrux - he's either never run into them before or they were created during the thousand year gap - i''m leaning towards the latter explaination, i doubt Remus n Sirius as going to know what it was either - though it does sound remarkable similar to what TRance used to do with the planets doesn't it? Trance 'linked' with the planets to make himself accidentallty immortal and Riddle did it on purpose by splitting his soul both are a form of anchor just in a differant way

Sword - was not Griffindors sword it was just a plain silver sword which was purified and used to defeat true darkness/evil


	12. Beryls truth

**Chapter eleven**

Upon disembarking from the train at the end of the school year Harry was met by Remus, who quickly hustled him off the train eager to get back to the temple which they hadn't be able to enter without him. Over the year they had, between book signings and writing their new book, spent time exploring the topside of the Temple but they didn't want to risk being trapped in the area's below. Upon arriving at the temple they were met by Sirius and the trio walked down to the Labs and settled down for a long stay. After they had talked for a bit going over what had happened at the school Harry headed straight for the computer room. Once he had it booted up he set it to search it's database giving it four key words, Adaran, wolf, neptune, and shapshifter.  
"Harry how far did you get with the Journals?" Remus asked  
"I finished them"  
"So? what happened how did a Neptune Princess end up an earthen queen?" Both Sirius and Remus settled down for a good storytelling.

"I don't know everything but from what i can work out from Beryl Journals is that her mother, Meridian, Queen of Neptune had an affair with the dignitary that had gone to Neptune for a meeting. From later entries it seems that Neptune wasn't very happy with Queen serenity and was planning on turning traitor and joining Earth."  
"Wait i thought the Sailor Senshi were completely loyal to the Crown and their magics kept them that way." Remus said confused.  
"Yes the Sailor Senshi were but although the Senshi were referred to as the princesses of their particular planet there were very rarely of royal blood, it did happen sometimes but Pluto was the only one it happened to more than twice i think, and that was only because Pluto had such a small population."  
"So Beryl was born half Neptunian and half Earthen, that what happened?"  
"Until Beryl was 5 she was called Quartz and lived on Neptune then Queen Neptune and her lover staged a kidnapping and Beryl appeared on Earth no one the wiser to where she came from. Other then the fact she was fluent in Atlantian."  
"Why would they stage it?"  
"Because their plan was for Beryl to become Queen of Earth and the alliance would be more solid with the two Queens being of the same blood. It was planned that when Beryl would take the throne Meridian would step down then her first born daughter would take the throne."  
"So they trained Beryl up and had her kill the other member of her Earth-side family so she'd have a clear run to the throne?"  
"Not exactly Beryl didn't know about the plan until she was seventeen it was her father that was behind killing off the rest of the Earth royal family. Her goal at the time was science, she wanted to help earth by giving it a race of protectors that could go up against the nega creatures. Thats when she started to work on the werewolf race. There were no prisoners here. just volunteers."  
"So she wasn't an evil bitch?"  
"No she wasn't, she was just a young girl who trusted her family. When she was about 25 a young man volunteered for the program, Aderan."  
"The wolf king?"  
"The very same. The Journals get very sappy at this point she was truely in love with him. She kept him away from the truely dangerous tests since she had the most incentive to keep him alive and she eventually managed it. Or partially managed it"  
"Partially?" Remus questioned "Yes he wasn't feral, he had his mind but his instinct were so strong and he claimed her as his mate. Not that she actually minded. In her mind the experiment worked here was a brand new race who could fight the demons that came to Earth to feed, without relying on the Moon Kingdom or the senshi for help."  
"So what happened to her to change her from someone who wanted to help Earth get it's independence to wanting to destroy the moon?"  
"Meridian happened. She wasn't happy about her daughters choices, after all she wasn't a puppet princess, she was a scientist, she wasn't supposed to be married or have a child, or protectors in the form of very loyal Wolves. The wolves saw Aderan as their Alpha male, their wolf king, and by extension Beryl was their Alpha female, their queen. As Queen of Neptune Meridian had access to the sealed demons. These were demons that were too strong to be killed and so could only be sealed away."  
"Oh no" Sirius whispered having realised what Harry was going to say.  
"Not long after Beryl gave birth Meridian called Beryl home, Beryl didn't fully trust her mother, not with her own daughter, and so sent her daughter away with a group of wolves who would protect her daughter while she was with her mother. When Beryl arrived on Neptune she was immediatly imprisoned and Meridian brought out a sealing crystal, which had the demon Metallia sealed in it. She made a deal with Metallia."  
"She let Metallia posses Beryl."  
"Yes the deal was Meridian would give Metallia Beryl in exchange for Metallia's help in destroying the Moon kingdom."  
"It was never Beryl fault" Remus stated quietly  
"No it wasn't all this time i've been blaming the wrong person. And Beryl is still being punished for it."  
"Is there anything you can do to help her?"  
"Only give her a painless death." At that quiet proclamation both Sirius and Remus pulled Harry into a three way hug.  
"Theres no way you could have known at the time, You never met Beryl, you didn't know what was going on in the universe your focus was on Hogwarts where it should have been. It wasn't your fault Trance Tranquillium" That got Harry attention fast his Guardians had never refeered to him by his true name before.  
Seeing he had Harry's attention Remus repeated "It's not your fault." And Harry Nodded.  
"On another subject if Beryl designed the wolves to be a basically hyped up human with wolfie instincts and an wolf form, How did they end up as mindless beasts that are forced to transform?"  
"I don't know the last few entries in Beryl journal she mentioned she was fighting for control which is how i know that Metallia had possessed her and that it was her mother doing. She mentioned that Metallia had taken over her research and was twisting it."  
"so you think it was metallia that changed the wolves?"  
"Yes we're not looking for a cure Remus were looking to change it back into it's original form."

"Are you alright father?" Selena looked worried at her Father who was leaning up against the wall looking up at the almost full moon.  
"I was just thinking."  
"About Beryl?" Harry turned to her with a raise eyebrow since he hadn't said anything "Remus told me" She explained "You couldn't have known father."  
"Maybe if i hadn't have left the moon, or stood down as tranquility maybe this would never have happened"  
"I wouldn't exist if you hadn't left, Hogwarts school wouldn't exist, you did so much good leaving. There comes a time when everyone must step out on their own. Meridian made a choice, Beryls father made a choice, All have choices, some aren't good some are, Beryl saved her daughter even if she couldn't save herself, and if you're right she saved at least a few of the wolves, even if in the last thousand years they have vanished. Finish her work father save the other wolves, and when the sealing fails give her a peaceful death and destroy the being that ruined her life, Metallia. Meridian may be dead but Metallia still lives blame that creature and free the victim."  
"Theres another choice i've got to make this is the year the rest of the Senshi are reborn."  
"Rest of the senshi?"  
"Uranus, and Neptune were born a few years ago and Pluto never died, but Pluto is keeping to close an eye on them it wouldn't be a good idea for me to go to them."  
"And the others?"  
"All born over the next year or so, Mercury first in september, then venus in october, jupiter in december, Mars in april then the the princess of the moon will be born next june."  
"Wouldn't Pluto also be watching over these four especially the princess."  
"Yes but not as much as she would be later on"  
"I don't understand what you have against this sailor pluto, you've worked with others in the past, wouldn't it be easier to let her know your alive and work together?"  
"When i was younger i was worried that she would be able to over power me, the senshi never had any loyalty to me, or any of the male rulers, my daughter made a mistake when she created them she bound them only to the female rulers."  
"So they are loyal to the princess."  
"Yes"  
"You said you didn't go to her when you were younger whats stopping you now?"  
"I'm still not quite strong enough to face her in battle and i need to gather more infomation on her. i don't like going into a situation where i may be at a disadvantage."

They only spent half the summer in the mountains the rest was spent relaxing in Los Angeles during the first week of August a surprise letter arrived addressed to Remus Lupin with the seal of Hogwarts on it, inviting him to be the next DADA teacher as Lockhart had a mysterious accident involving a dangerous plant combind with an experimantal charm and a piece of tranfiguration gone wrong, there were also rumours of a potion being involved but the heads of houses wouldn't know anything about that and if they did they certainly wouldn't admit it.  
After the three had talked it over it was decided that Sirius would be able to survive the year on his own and not starve himself though Sirius silently resented the fact his godson and the man he considered a brother both thought he couldn't take care of himself, and it was decided that Remus would take the job The only problem was of course the fact he was no longer a werewolf not did he look as old and worn as he had before, but that could be fixed with hair dye, glamours and threadbare clothing.  
Using non-magical hair dye Remus gained grey streaks, glamours added lines to his face and the three had fun ruining clothing by dragging it along to floor while they travelled at high speeds on their broomsticks or driving over it on Sirius's bike making a new robe look like it was years old they even tore holes in it and created patches.  
While wearing the coat and glamours Remus definatly looked like a down-on-his luck werewolf. And he was ready to head to Hogwarts for the before term teachers meetings, while Sirius and Harry spent the rest of the summer hashing out the details for the next book from Canis and wolf, and were plotting out the life of Marcus Black and so neither of the two returned to England until the morning of September the first when Harry caught the train thus they missed the news.

TBC


	13. dementors and wards

**Disclaimer : neither Harry Potter, nor SailorMoon are mine the only thing that is truly mine is Trance Tranquillium the story of Beryl. **

**School year - Dementors and wards **

"HARRY!" Hermiones voice rang out as he cleared the barrier "You're alright?"  
"Why wouldn't i be alright?" Harry asked bewildered  
"You haven't heard yet? i thought you would have known by now it's been all over the papers even the muggle red tops have the news as front page"  
"Hermione calm down, take a deep breath and start again what news am i missing?"  
"Sirius Black" Hermione exclaimed "He's escaped from Azkaban"  
Luckily everyone took Harry's shock from being told the man who had betrayed his parents had escaped from prison and not the fact that, unknown to the wizarding world, Sirius had been free for years. "It'll be alright Harry he can't get at you in Hogwarts"  
"We should get on the train" Harry said quietly playing up the shock. The two Griffindors entered the nearest compartment to find a sleeping man, though only Harry saw the 'sleeping' man open his eyes and wink at Harry.  
"I wonder who he is" Harry said quietly  
"Probably the new defence teacher. Have you heard what happened to Lockhart? it's terrible"  
"I'm sure the faker is fine" Harry said sitting down.

It wasn't long before they were joined by Neville and Ron the latter wanting to talk about the breakout of Sirius Black "People say there's been sightings of Black near Hogwarts and he's just waiting for school to start so he can get at Harry and finish what he started when he betrayed the Potter family."  
"How did he escape?"  
"No one knows" Neville told him "The minister was on a tour of the prison and they looked in the cell to find that there was no one there, the wards around the cell hadn't even been touched which means that the door hadn't been opened since Black was put into the cell"  
"My dad says the ministry is in uproar. All there sure of is that he hasn't been out of his cell for long a deatheater like Black wouldn't have been able to stay beneath the ministries notice for more than a few weeks before he started going after muggle and muggleborns they say he was Voldemort right hand so he's probably really vicious"

Part way into the journey to Hogwarts the train came to a halt confusing all the students as it was obvious that they had yet to reach Hogwarts. Frost formed on the windows and the lights went out in the compartment leaving them in complete darkness. Lumos was the wispered word from both Harry and the previously sleeping man. "Stay calm" Remus ordered.  
The children shivered as the source of the coldness came closer and the door was opened at that point Harry blacked out his most recent bad memories coming to the forefront of his mind, he vividly remembered his time with the Dursleys and he remembered what could only be his parents murder.  
As he came round he was greeted by worried faces.  
"What was that thing?" He asked shaken up a bit he'd never come across something like that before "They're called Dementors" Lupin explained  
"It felt that i'd never been happy again" Ron said shivering.  
"Thats a good description, Dementors feed by sucking out positive emotions leaving only the bad ones behind, Chocolate will help with the after effects. can you lot keep an eye on him and make sure he eats the whole bar of Chocolate, i need to go and check on the rest of the students"  
"Harry how come you didn't know about the Dementors? you always seem to know alot about magical creatures"  
"It's because Dementors are only found in one place, England." Neville answered "For some reason they never go more than a couple of miles from the country, mostly they stay on Azkaban island guarding the prison"  
"Why would they be here?"  
"The ministry probably wants them to guard the school in case Black tries to attack" Theorised Ron.  
It didn't take them long to reach Hogwarts and Harry was still unsteady as he and his friends made their way to the thestral drawn carriages.  
"Aww did poor potty faint?" Came Malfoys smarmy voice from behind them and Harry found see Ron stiffen in reaction.  
"I didn't faint" Harry refuted "my brain took a nap after having an overload of bad memories brought up, but then you wouldn't know anything about that since you screamed like a girl and ran away into an older students carriage wanting them to protect your scardy cat butt" It was obvious that Harry had been exactly right with his words as Malfoy paled and walked away  
"Harry how did you know?"  
"It was obvious" The green eyed boy said smiling slightly "he's a coward, so of course he ran away from danger i was just guessing when i said that he ran to someone older but it looks like i was correct"

During the first day of classes rumours were passed around that Lady Selena hadn't stopped grumbling about the dementors and that Dumbledore was planning to go down and ask her to stop. Harry was among the crowd along with Hermione and Ron when a brave student asked Selena just why she didn't like the dementors since they were protecting them from the murderer Black Which made everyone look at him as if he was crazy, who in their right mind would send dementors to guard a school against a violent criminal.  
"They are not needed" Selena answered her voice near a growl "If Sirius Black came here intending to cause harm to one of the student the wards would take action and it would not be pleasant i can assure you of that. Admittedly the wards have their limitations but a wizard lets off an aura, if this Sirius Black was as bad as you say the wards would not be able to miss him as his aura would be giving away his intentions."  
"Wait didn't you say before that the wards had been completed before Salazar died?"  
"Yes Salazar's wards were finished but that does not mean that no one else added to the wards, the last wards Salazar did had several levels, the lowest is aways activated, this is the basic protection and includes the apparition wards, portkey ward, and the wards on the towers"  
"Wards on the towers?" A young Slytherin asked.  
"If a child were to fall or jump of the battlements the wards would slow their fall down enough for them to survive however the ward wouldn't protect an adult. There is one higher level complete lock-down, which would allow nothing through the wards. Lock-down has two modes partial and full."  
"What is the differance and why is there no knowledge of these wards?" Dumbledore spoke making the students jump as they had not realised he was present.  
"A partial Lock-down would close off the four houses from the rest of the school the library would be sealed as would the kitchen and great hall, the only beings able to get to those places would be the houselves bound to the castle, the castle doors would seal shut and the wood would become stone, same with the windows on the ground and first floors the windows above the first floor would be restricted in how much they were opened, they wouldn't open enough to let a body in or out even a small child."  
"If that partial how much more can it get into lock-down"  
"Full lock-down means the castle would become a dead zone"  
"A Dead zone?" the student said horrid images of everyone being killed running through their imaginations "yes a dead magic zone or null zone i suppose you could call it, Dead zones were used in the moon kingdom as last resorts because most of the population were magic users"  
"What exactly is a dead zone?"  
"It's a place where no magic can be cast, for the duration of the full lock-down the paintings would go into hibernation they would stop moving, the stairs wouldn't move, houseelves would not be able to transport themselves, back during the founding the students were taught weapons work, Godric taught them to use a sword, Helga preferred the long distance range of a bow, Rowena was a close range fighter and used daggers though she was also learning from a Japanese woman how to wield Tessen, Japanese war fans, Salazar also knew how to use both dagger and sword but preferred to fight barehanded as such for the students of Hogwarts a dead zone would have been nothing more than an annoyance, but in this time most wizards would be helpless unable to fight without magics"  
"What about the ghosts? and peeves?" Hermione asked "They would dissipate, unable to reform until Hogwarts relaxed from full lock-down"  
"And how would that be activated?"  
"Blood" Selena said bluntly "if a certain amount of human blood is spilt then the castle will go into Lock-down. Those were the last of Salazar's wards, now about six hundred years ago there was an empath as a headmaster he knew of Salazar's lock-down ward and worked on a different trigger that being aura reading, the castle wards are set to recognise extreme blood lust and intent to permanently harm the students, the empath only got as far as making sure they couldn't cross the wards if they tried then they would be stopped, painfully, but this wouldn't lock-down the school or activate any of the other wards if the person had enough control over their emotions as they crossed the wards then the wards wouldn't trigger. It was a flaw the headmaster was working on but never completed"  
"Is the ward active?" Dumbledore asked "I'm sorry headmaster but at the moment it is not, the empath wasn't the last to meddle with the wards and one managed to turn most of the wards off we think it will need an order from the headmaster to turn them all on again."  
"What other wards are turned off Selena?"  
"An animagi ward created 100 years ago when animagi were becoming more common, a glamour ward which would strip a user of any glamours a visitor was wearing that one got a lot of outcry from women and it was turned off intentionally."  
"What about all the wards the founder created?"  
"There were many wards but honestly the only ones who really knows the details is Rowena and Salazar you would have to ask them for anything else concerning the wards"  
"Lady Selena we can't talk to Salazar and Rowena they've been dead for over a thousand years" Hermione said confused  
"Do you really think they left nothing behind?"  
"We've read through the journals that were left in the study but none mention anything about the wards"  
"Salazar did not just leave behind the journals there were also two tapestries that were hidden away only to be found if they were really needed and having dementors anywhere near this school obviously signifies a need"  
"How do we find them?" A seventh year students asked  
"I suppose the easiest way would to ask the house elves to bring you every rolled tapestry in the castle and look through them all until you find them"  
"Wouldn't the houseelves be able to find the right tapestries?"  
"No they were spelled so they could only be opened by a wizard or witch, however there is a warning that goes with the tapestries, or more specifically Salazar's tapestry"  
"Which is?" Dumbledore asked "Once Salazar's tapestry is unraveled he will become the ward master and be able to override the headmasters command, that is why they were only to be opened in times of trouble and need"  
"Will the headmaster still be in control of the wards?"  
"Yes of course but in any case where the headmaster is not available or not acting in a way that will help the school then my grandson can step in."

While the teachers went away to discuss whether they should try to find the tapestries the students led by the knowledge hunting Ravenclaws who wanted to talk to their founder headed down to the kitchens to talk to the houseelves who agreed to bring every unopened tapestry to the great hall. Upon returning to the great hall the students were amazed at the growing pile of rolled up tapestrys some massive and others tiny.  
This time the Hufflepuffs took charge as they divided up the work load, the Griffindors would sort the tapestries into three piles, the Slytherins would unroll the smallest tapestries, the Ravenclaws the medium sized rolls and the Hufflepuffs would open the biggest rolls. By the time lunch time rolled around the great hall was covered in unrolled tapestries, some were sent to be hung in various dorm-rooms or classrooms and other were hung in the great hall itself. The staff stopped just inside the door staring in shock at all the work that had already been done when they heard shouting coming from the Ravenclaw section of the room as one of the Ravenclaws unraveled a tapestry which immediately started to glow. The teachers rushed over as fast as they could pushing through the crowd of students as they all wanted to see what was going on. The students watched in awe and the staff in horror as the tapestry unrolled the rest of the way on it's own and stuck itself to the wall.

"He looks like Harry" Neville said his voice seeming to boom in the silent room as the tapestry came alive. The tapestry was of a man fast asleep underneath a large oak tree, his hair was pitchblack and fell to his shoulders when he opened his eyes they could see his eyes were a vibrant green almost glowing with power and knowledge he was laying on a dark green cloak lined with rabbit fur, his legs were covered by black trouser which were very loose in the leg but clinched tight at the waist, his top half was covered by a white shirt. His feet were bare as his brown boots were laid beside the cloak.  
The school watched as the man yawned and stretched before seemingly going back to sleep.  
"He always was lazy" A Female voice said making everyone jump they turned to see a tapestry stuck on the wall not to far away a teenage girl sat surrounded by books and notepads with pieces of parchment stuck to the walls with what looked like the different floors of Hogwarts including the dungeons. The teen was wearing tight dark blue leggings with brown boots and a light blue tunic which fell to beneath her knees, her long brown hair was held up in an intricate bun held in place with a clip shaped like a raven in flight. A Black cloak lined with white rabbit fur was slung over a table as the girl sat on the floor her back leaning against a table leg. "Even when we were building Hogwarts and working out the magic needed he'd wander off and take a nap somewhere, it was worse when the school began to take in students the only time he wasn't asleep was either when he was teaching or when some one needed healing"  
"You're Lady Ravenclaw?" a student asked "Yes i am Rowena Ravenclaw Founder of Hogwarts, though i do not remember having seen tapestry of myself."  
"I commissioned it, i even told you i was having it done because you wouldn't let me have some of your hair without an explanation but i died before i could give it to you" Salazar said grumpily leaning up on his elbows.  
"Ah yes i remember but some hair? If i remember correctly you wanted me to take hair growth potions so you could harvest several yards of my hair"  
"The tapestry needed it"  
"Well it seems to have worked well enough, though i am confused about why you decided to have me depicted at this age"  
"Hogwarts caged you, made you settle down and become more adult and mature, the you in that tapestry was the one i went adventuring with, the woman who wasn't content with her books she wanted to see the real applications of the spells, and the places she could read about, it was only when we met Helga and Godric that you became more scholarly and settled down in the castle."  
"But wasn't lady Ravenclaw always studious? the legends of the founder tell us that she was the most knowledgeable and the one that was always seeking knowledge even her house was based in studying, the hat reminds us each years that Ravenclaw is where the smart and bookish people go" A Young student said confused.  
"As Salazar mentioned as i got older i leaned more and more towards book learning before that i wanted to see the world myself, do the research, see the wonder of the world, not look at picture in the books"  
"In some ways Hogwarts was good for both of us but in others it caged us, Before the school was created children were taught via master apprentice system but it had it's faults, the main one being that a lot of mundane born magic users were missed and were either executed for being demons or they lost control of their magic and ended up killing either themselves or their family by accident."  
"The school was created for those people, in the beginning it was never meant for the whole magical population we thought that the masters would carry on taking wizard-born children and training them and we would find and train the mundane born. But over time we got more and more wizard born being sent"  
"If it was only supposed to be a small school why build a castle?"  
"For visitors, we had big plans for this school, it would hold the biggest library in the world and we thought wizards and witches would flock here to do research with our books and potion rooms, there would be masters coming here to give lectures or master classes to anyone who wished to join their classes. We didn't want to limit ourselves to one age range we decided that we would find the children young during their first bout of accidental magic and we would keep an eye on them make sure they were safe in the beginning we did it personally but later we created the book of names which resided here at Hogwarts spelled so it can only be seen by the headmaster, deputy the four heads of house and the school medic."  
"If the child was safe and unharmed then the name would appear in blue ink" Rowena told them "If the child was in danger the name would appear in red ink, Green ink would appear if the child was sick and it would turn black if the child died"  
"We have never known what the colours meant my lady" Professor Sprout said sadly "Now-a-days we have to trust in the Ministry to keep an eye on all the children."  
"As long as this ministry is doing it's job and finding and protecting the children that is all we ask." Rowena said making both and Harry and Salazar frown and lock eyes in agreement they had been hurt and no one came and they couldn't have been the only ones missed His time with the Dursleys had been brought up to recently for him to ignore the book.  
Harry slipped out of the great hall as Rowena carried on talking to the children and Salazar pretended to nap he hid in the shadows as he passed the portraits lining the walls it wouldn't do any good for them to see him. Only one person notice Harry leaving and that was Remus as he to slipped from the Great Hall and met up with Harry in a corridor going towards one of the unused towers.  
"Where are we going?"  
"The book of names is kept in a room in the East tower not as you'd assume in the Headmasters office or in his private quarters."  
"It's spelled to stop it from moving?"  
"Of course, the book is semi-sentient and is quiet capable of protecting itself" It took them quiet a few minute to reach the plain wooden door which opened at a single touch from Harry hand. The room was completely bare except for a reading stand in the centre of the room with a thick book resting on it closed Harry closed and sealed the door behind them before he joined Remus at the book. "It's beautiful" Remus said in awe and indeed the book was beautiful from a distance it had looked like just a plain leather book battered and ancient but looking closer revealed that it wasn't battered at all instead the book was embossed with different images, views of Hogwarts, the forbidden forest, The lake and many of the creatures living inside the borders of Hogwarts castle.  
Harry smiled and touched the colour image of the Hogwarts coat of arms and the book sprung open and began flicking through its own pages when it finally stopped and was over half way through the book it revealed it had settled on hundreds of names covered the pages in tiny script all of them black.  
"Who are they?"  
"There the children who weren't helped" Harry said sadly before turning away from the book leaving a single tear drop on the page as he slipped back out the door leaving Remus to look at all the names sadly. "Did that help?" Selena asked appearing beside Harry  
"No" He replied shortly  
"Then why go father?"  
"Because i had to see"

The changes to the castle happened so slowly that neither the students nor the professors noticed until two months later when a Ravenclaw walked straight into a barrier protecting the restricted area and Madam Pince noticed books had been shifted around when the Ravenclaw had shown that she had permission from Professor Lupin to look up more information on some sort of dangerous creature they found that the only person who could give permission to look at the books in the restricted section was Headmaster Dumbledore and even with that permission the books could not be removed. Once that had happened the curious students began to look for other changes the twins found alot of the changes to the interior of the castle as some of their normal routes had been closed off as passages closed and new ones appeared. On the Outside of the castle the flyers noticed new balconies. Once the changes had been acknowledged and the two tapestries questions with their only reply being mysterious smiles and silence the changes happened much faster. The castle began to revert to Rowena's original design, a maze. The students soon found out that the Founders hadn't been completely truthful in their reasons why they had built such a huge castle if they wanted a small school. Even in the present only a small part of the school was used for everyday use now other rooms were opening up a Slytherin took a wrong turn and ended up in an amphitheatre, Dumbledore was heading for his office and found a music room complete with a ghost wanting to teach him how to play the Harp and another wanting to know if he wished to learn how to play the lute or the viola. The main classes also moved, usually when classes were going on and so the students upon exiting the classroom found themselves in another part of the castle entirely but soon the castle settled and the classrooms stopped moving but that was not the end of the interior changes. The classrooms had placed themselves in entirely new places, only the great hall the dormitories and the astronomy tower remained in the same places but in the latter case it also gained another room lower down in the tower that was Harry contribution to the changes as it had never existed before. It was a pitch black room with an illusion just like the one in the great hall but always showing the stars, in the daytime it projected the southern stars and at night the Northern stars. In the centre only a foot off the ground was the solar system moving at the same speed the real planets would move.

On the ground floor was now only the great hall and the entrance hall most of the students ignored the Classrooms which had opened up there they didn't care about the portraits waiting to teach students dancing and deportment. Or about the formal banquet hall or ballroom. Though the balletroom did gain some interest from a few of the girls.

The first floor was the Defence against the dark arts Classrooms, nineteen of them in all the students were horrified to note. The seven classroom nearest the central staircase were each numbered to get into the classroom the students each had to answer a question from the door guardian they had a choice theory or practical, each year got progressively harder questions but all the questions were within the year levels ability to answer or cast. The other twelve rooms were practical rooms which would create illusions of the various dark creatures the teacher would want to show the class, some were of different environments that from all over the world with different creature that could be found there, others were dueling rooms or obstacle courses. The second floor held the transfiguration rooms again with seven classrooms requiring a question to be answered for entry it also had several warded rooms for the more dangerous transfigurations and a few very large rooms for larger transfigurations. The third floor held the charms rooms with 7 classrooms and warded rooms. Arithmacy, ancient runes, history and muggle studies made up the fourth floor. The library had moved to the fifth floor complete with small study rooms. The Classroom that caused the most agrivation to one of the teachers, and amusement for the students, was Potions which had been moved to a circular room atop the North tower just above the divination classroom. This caused Snape to, in front of many witnesses, Shout at the two founders demanding to know why they had been moved. And he was met with the information that that was where Helga had originally had her potions classroom.

Throughout the weeks that the interior was shifting things were also happening on the grounds two foot pillars had begun rising from the ground at the edge of the Hogwarts lands. Many wondered about the use of the pillars but they soon proved their use as dementers, hungry for a meal, tried to approach the school and were sent away screaming in their awful voices. It was truely amazing that no one noticed the self-satisfaction in Harrys smile as the dementors were hurt by the ward.

On the other hand the Ministry was panicing they had never heard of a ward stopping a dememntor before, it didn't matter that it was protecting children but the fact it even existed, after all if it was on Hogwarts what was to stop other people discovering how to do it. If that happened how would the ministry send dementors out after criminals if the criminal could hide behind ward that could harm a Dementor. It grew worse a few weeks later when the dementors kept trying to get in and the wards were continuously getting stronger. The minister himself came to Hogwarts to talk to Ward keeper Salazar when the first of the Dementors were destroyed.

As you can imagine that conversation did not go well. And in the end Salazar simple vanished from his tapestry to get away from the idiots who had come to speak to him. He was discovered a few days later in a painting helping a shepherdess with her flock.

However the vanishing act did it's job and the dementors were removed from Hogwarts. Unfortunately they were replaced by idiotic Aurors who lurked in the background.

Towards the end of the year Remus did find something suprising he had called Ron Weasley to his office to discuss his progress, or lack thereof, and had caught a scent he recognised. Pettigrew was in Hogwarts. Harry was shocked at himself that he had never concidered checking the animals in Hogwarts for Animagi. That night they went to the salazar tapestry who once activated even superseded Harry's control on the wards, the only one who could overule his was Selena herself. They talked over when they should bring up the other wards and in what order. As they were talking Harry even did a little fiddling so that the animagi ward was upgraded as they it not only forced the animagi into human form but also knocked the wizard unconscious and kept him/her that way until an adult released him. The plan was soon set and Harry and Remus went to bed knowing tomorrow would be a big day.

At half eight in the morning when most of Griffindor tower was waking up a scream rang out from the third year boys dormitory. When the prefects, and the three older brothers who had recognised the scream, got there they found Ron Weasley laying on his bed with an unconscious man on top of him and his dorm mates trying to move the man with no luck. They tried magic and plain brute force but the man could not be moved. Professor Mcgonogal was sent for and when she arrived she went still with shock. She recognised the man as her old student. A student who was supposed to be dead. She quickly send two of the first years off, one to get the headmaster and one to the aurors.  
As they left she attempted to move Pettigrew off Ron Weasley, this time a levitation spell worked and Ron was quick to move to the protection of his brothers. The headmaster arrived then along with the three other heads of house, Remus Lupin and two aurors. All of whom were stunned to see a dead man alive and well. This of course through doubt on the 'Sirius is guilty' party. Though as the Minister of magic put it later, he could have escaped from Black and was hiding from any of the deatheaters who weren't caught. Things moved quickly after that and Pettigrew was questioned with Veritaserum after Remus and Harry demanded to know why he had been hiding in the Griffindor dorms, And the weasleys wanted to know why he had been in Ron's bed.  
As it turned out the weasleys would have been better off not knowing as under truth serum Pettigrew adimitted to liking little boys much better then adult women or men. Pettigrew was sentanced to 12 years in Azkaban, the same amount they had thought Sirius had done before he broke out, and the Dementors kiss to be administered after those 12 years. Unfortunatly Pettigrew vanished in transit to Azkaban and no one could find him. Ron Weasley now had a fear of rats that would rival his fear of Spiders. His fear was so bad that Griffindor house had a collection and bought him a fierce rat catching cat which he never went anywhere without.

The end of the year was a little anti-climactic with everything else that had happed that year but from the station Remus and Harry travelled straight to Diagon alley. After his birthday the year before he had been so wrapped up in trying to figure out the Wolf curse and Beryls life that he had neglected to go and look at his mothers vault. Upon reaching the vault the goblin took the key and opened it before standing aside to let the two in upon seeing the contents Harry popped his head back outside the vault and told the Goblin that it was going to take them awhile to go through the vault contents and that he could leave and to come back for them in three hours. The Goblin nodded once and got back into his cart and left. "Remus? what did my mother do for a living?" Harry asked shocked at the contents of the vault "she was studying for her charms mastership" Remus said equally stunned "Remus this is not items for a charms mastery." The two let their eyes roam around the vault. There was no gold here but there were strange devices, crystals, thick books, on the walls were diagrams and photographs of strange places. It was Remus who finally noticed the Letter with Harry's name of it and he opened it and began reading aloud.  
"My dearest son. If you're reading this now then i must have met my demise I'm sorry i wasn't with you as you grew. Imagine you must be surprised at the contents of this vault for no one knew about the work i did on this project, not even you father. When i was in my fourth year at Hogwarts i was approached by Professor Dumbledore along with another gentleman they wished to offer me a position working for them. At the time i was happy to be offered it but in time that changed. When they approached me they said i would be finding ways for the muggle and wizarding worlds to fit together better, combining technology. The gadgets you see in this vault are the projects i worked on. Over time i lost faith in the project what was the point in making these things when they weren't going to be used in my own country. America Australia and Asia welcomed our items, but Europe banned them completly, and Africa didn't see the need for them they lived simply and didn't want the outside influences being brought to their villages. I quit working for the project in my last year of Hogwarts and though they say they were sad to see me go that accepted it. So these items were packed away here and i settled into doing my Charms mastery hoping that in time things would change and my inventions would be able to be released here in my home country. The money from selling these items was put into a separate vault which should have been combined into the main Potter vault in the event of my death."  
"Wow thats amazing stuff your mum was a technomancer, She actually lucky she stopped when she did" Remus explained "the Purebloods of the English wizarding world managed to not only ban Technomancy but anyone caught making or using techno-magic risked Azkaban."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah"  
"I wonder if mum designed anything we've been using in America"  
"I don't know maybe if we look through this stuff we can find things we recognise."  
After hours of digging through the items in the vault they did indeed find more thing they recognised including the method that Lily used to do it. Everying about her inventions were here, including prototypes of things neither of them had ever seen before. The last hour was spent carefully packing everything in the vault into large trunks to take away with them. And upon leaving they ordered the vault to be closed.  
The trunks were then taken to Hogwarts for safe keeping.  
And Harry and Remus heading back to the mountain lab where Sirius was waiting.


End file.
